Destined to be together!
by cohenwannabe
Summary: Okay so everybody loves Kandy but my story is all about Kelly and Peter not suggesting anything just how i wish they were!
1. Chapter 1: A weekend away

Chapter 1: a weekend away

Set after they finished filming season 2.

This season had tough for the cast of "the O.C.". A lot of hard work had  
been required to try and keep up with the success of season 1. The week  
after filming had ended it had been suggested by Melinda and Rachel that  
they all go away together for a long weekend to Italy. Kelly had immediately  
agreed claiming she needed a well earned vacation, Adam would go anywhere  
Rachel went and he managed to persuade Ben and Mischa to join them. Peter  
also accepted the offer after checking with his wife.

The plane journey was fairly uneventful. Melinda and her husband who had  
decided to come along were reading various books and magazines, Adam and  
Rachel were huddled together in their seats watching movies and Ben slept  
for most of the journey where Mischa listened to music. Peter however just  
sat contented and watching Kelly sleeping against the window. Never had he  
seen anything so beautiful he thought to himself. He wished he could hold  
her, and she knew it. She wanted as much as he wanted her. However he was  
married. He sat there wishing he wasn't, wishing he was her's. His thoughts  
were interrupted by the voice of the captain announcing their arrival. He  
couldn't help but laugh when he watched Kelly wake up looking as graceful as  
ever.  
After getting off the plane they all just made their way to their rooms and  
settled in for the night.

As Kelly arrived precisely on time outside the coffee shop they had  
arranged to meet at for breakfast the next morning she knew she was first  
there so decided to grab a table large enough for them all and sat down.  
Just as she landed in the chair Peter arrived.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to her while his eyes looked down her  
slender body which was covered by stylish jeans and a blue strappy top which  
clung to her and complemented her perfect stomach.

"Thank you" she simply replied accepting a kiss on the cheek from him.

They sat for about twenty minutes or so before anyone else arrived. They  
simply chatted about their lives while Peter made a few jokes making her  
smile in the way he loved. He had deliberately sat opposite her for that  
reason. These two had a certain attraction for each other and although  
neither would admit it they both knew it was there. It had often been  
noticed that their characters, on screen couple Sandy and Kirsten Cohen,  
shared an undeniable chemistry, however, it was not often noticed that they  
themselves shared a special bond.

After breakfast they all wondered the streets of Rome casually admiring  
it's wonderful sights. Peter had spend the whole time watching Kelly and he  
loved how excited she was. What he didn't know was that she was wishing  
secretly that she was alone with him, like they had been at the breakfast  
table that morning. At dinner they again sat opposite each other. The waiter  
had struggled to understand them due to his severe lack of English. Kelly  
however was fluent in Italian and took pride in ordering for them all. Peter  
who hadn't known she could speak Italian was stunned and suddenly found her  
even more attractive. Trying to get her attention he checked nobody was  
looking and he gently rubbed her leg with his. This gave her goose bumps as  
she glanced up to meet his gorgeous eyes with hers. He threw her a look to  
make sure that she knew he was impressed with her Italian and found it very  
sexy. She unsure what to do just smiled at him, hoping that her desire to  
love him openly may one day become real. After they ate Melinda and her  
husband disappeared unexpectedly and the younger cast members decided to  
hit the clubs.

Feeling slightly awkward Kelly allowed Peter to pay the bill and then they  
walked back to the hotel. Peter couldn't help himself, he had to say  
something.

"Kelly.." He began "I uh.. i want you to know that.."

"Don't she said gently gutting him off knowing exactly what he had been  
about to say. "I feel it too Peter you know i do..."

"But?" he asked

"But you're married"

"That doesn't change how i feel" He reasoned.

"Why now?" she asked "Why do you want to act on it now? We both know we've  
had these feelings for months"

"Because i Cant go on any longer, not being able to hold you or kiss you,  
not loving you as mine, You're so beautiful and i just keep becoming more  
and more attracted to you" He pleaded with her.

She had to admit to herself she was touched. Trying to hide her smile and  
wishing she was his she claimed that he had to try and no tact on their  
feelings because it could only end up with them in trouble. It pained her to  
think it never mind say it. He knew she didn't really mean it but decided  
not to argue as they had reached the Hotel now. Disappointed he stroked her  
cheek with his hand before kissing it and saying goodnight.

Kelly bowed her head and made her way back to her room 3 doors down from  
his. She had wished he had argued against what she had said and hoped that he  
still wanted her. Had she just blown her chance? Getting ready for bed she  
changed into pink pyjama bottoms and a pink tank top then went to brush her  
teeth in a bit of a daze. Five minutes later she was lying in bed. Something  
startled her, a bang, no, it was knocking and it was coming from her door.  
She got up and made her way over to it so when she swung it open she was met  
by two blue eyes staring at her.

Peter stood there on front of her. He too had changed and now wore a  
t-shirt and sweatpants. Kelly walked back signalling for him to come in and  
she wondered what6 he was about to do. Obeying Peter closed the door behind  
him and took a few steps towards her. She was about to speak when suddenly  
something in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He wanted her.  
He suddenly walked towards her placing his hands on her moist cheeks and he  
kissed her. At first he kept his mouth closed with his tongue contained  
inside. He pulled back to check she was ok. He could tell she was more than  
ok, infact she was in heaven.

"So much for not acting on our feelings" She whispered to him.

" well it's all that Italian talking you did" he replied "i can't stop  
thinking about it and quite frankly it's damn sexy".

"hmmm good answer" she laughed before kissing him again.

This time the kiss was passionate. Peter used his tongue to tickle her  
bottom lip until she opened her mouth and granted him entry, meeting his  
tongue with hers. She slid her hands up his arms and around his neck as she  
became lost in him. His hands rested on the small of her back and played  
with the bottom of her top. She lifted her arms allowing him to pull it up  
and over her head before he launched it across the room Barely breaking the  
kiss in doing so. She copied his motions removing his t-shirt and revealing  
his sturdy chest. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to  
him so she could feel him growing underneath her. Curiosity getting the  
better of her she pushed his sweatpants to the floor then tracing her hand  
back up the inside of his legs. He moved forward pinning her against the  
wall moving his kisses from her mouth down her neck and onto her chest. She  
moaned under the pleasure and this pleased him. He moved his line of kisses  
back up neck and then tugged at her earlobe with his teeth causing her to  
moan again. The whole time she was rubbing her hands through his hair while  
he wrestled with the tie on her bottoms before pushing them to the floor. He  
stopped kissing her and took a step back. They stood looking at one another  
him in his boxers and her in her lacy underwear.

"You're beautiful, truly beautiful" he muttered between deep breaths before  
pushing himself against her once again.

She could feel how big he was as he stood beside her, she slowly started  
rubbing herself against him wanting to feel him as much as possible.  
Remembering what he had said about her speaking Italian she began  
whispering random Italian words in his ear in her sexiest voice. Now he was  
really turned on and it was his turn to moan. Seizing her mouth once  
again with his he lifted her across the room to her bed removing his boxers  
as he went. Then sliding his hand up her inner leg he gently began rubbing  
her between the thighs feeling a slight wetness. With the other hand he  
removed her bra and began massaging her breasts.

"Peter.." she moaned "I've got to have you now"

Obeying once again he quickly removed her remaining underwear and climbed  
on top of her before gently plunging himself inside her allowing her to moan  
out loud. Again their lips met in a passionate embrace and his thrusts  
caused her to arch her back until at last they simultaneously climaxed.

Reluctantly her rolled off her while she lay there breathless. Moving  
slightly he welcomed her head on his bare chest. "wow" he thought to himself  
as Kelly looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked reading her expression

"Peter i have to tell you something"

"Ok" He waited

"i don't know if you feel the same way, or if you think it's too soon and i  
know you're married..." He cut her off with a kiss,

" What is it?" he asked again

Kelly sighed and looked into his eyes and then said " I love you"

Although slightly shocked Peter was ecstatic. " I love you too!" He said. "i  
mean" he continued " I've always fancied you from the moment you walked on  
set but that day we filmed "the Heights" and we did that hot tub scene, i  
knew i was in love with you".

She smiled this had been the best day of her life so far! She rolled on top  
of him and kissed him lovingly. Finally she had the one thing that made her  
happiest. She lay in his arms silently wondering what the rest of their  
vacation had in store for them. After all they still had three nights left.


	2. Chapter 2: Almost caught!

Chapter 2: Almost caught

A knock at the door startled them in the morning. "Kelly?" the voice shouted "open up!"

"Melinda?" Kelly asked

" Yeah it's me. Open up we are all going to breakfast so i came to wake you and have you seen Peter? nobody knows where he has gone."

Yeah he is right hear nibbling my ear Kelly thought to herself before pulling away and facing him. He placed his finger over her lips trying to silence her

"Pretend you are not here." he whispered.

"I can't do that! i already answered her" Kelly tried not to laugh.

"Kelly come on open up!" Melinda's voice seemed almost angry this time.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" she winced.

Kelly jumped out of bed dragging Peter with her whilst he moaned. They were frantically scrambling around the room collecting their clothes that had been discarded the night before. Kelly kissed Peter's lips lightly before ushering him into the en-suite to hide.

"Finally" Melinda moaned as Kelly opened the door to let her in. "How come you are not already up and dressed? We're almost ready to go.

well i was so comfy in Peters arms after a night of mind blowing sex Kelly thought to herself wishing she could shout it from the roof tops. "Sorry Melinda, i umm i just slept in. Give me ten minutes to get ready and i'll meet you all in ten minutes downstairs in the lobby"

"Okay" Melinda agreed looking slightly unsure. "But hurry and if you happen to see Peter will you tell him the same?" She finished as she turned and walked out of the room.

Kelly entered her bathroom to find Peter perched on the edge of the bath laughing.

"It's not funny" Kelly complained "she almost caught us!"

He just looked at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Peter grabbed her hand and gently pulled her down onto his lap before kissing her. She couldn't believe how natural it felt being in his arms. Placing one hand on his sturdy chest and the other through his hair she happily returned his kiss. Their kisses became more passionate as he tried to rid her of her top she stopped and pulled away. "we need to get ready" she whispered.

"awww can't we just skip breakfast" he asked "You know I'm not really that hungry."

"No, Peter we can't. Well i can't. Unfortunately I've already agreed and said that i will be ready in ten minutes. Plus if neither of us go it would look suspicious" she reasoned as she climbed off his knee and walked back into the room to get dressed.

"Okay then" he grumbled following her. "I'll go get dressed then because if you're going I'm going" At that he kissed her temple and walked back to his room feeling great.

Breakfast passed quickly and afterwards they all went their separate ways. The boys going on a tour around some historic sights whilst the girls did what they did best- shopping! They moved around shop after shop with Mischa and Rachel both buying an excessive amount of clothes while they joked about how they would fit it all into their suitcases. After coffee they had entered a lingerie store. Kelly had found the sexiest underwear she had ever seen and with Peter in mind she wanted to buy it. However when she was at the checkout she used her knowledge of the Italian

language when speaking to the assistant because Melinda, Mischa and Rachel had already started asking questions. Questions which she had tried to avoid by saying it was for nobody in particular and she just liked them knowing all too well that she couldn't tell them about Peter. She now couldn't wait to show him and had to smile at the thought of his face when he would remove her dress that night to reveal it.

Mid afternoon they bumped into the guys on the way back to the Hotel. They all sat at the bar for a while before retreating to the indoor swimming pool. Melinda and her husband however chose not to join them. Peter had been blown away when he saw Kelly enter the pool in a brown bikini which she had picked out deliberately. It clearly complemented her toned legs and stomach and the top half was cut just low enough to tease him. After about half-an-hour of mindless banter Mischa, Adam, Ben and Rachel decided they could have more fun in the outdoor pool and they scampered leaving Peter and Kelly alone. It was perfect.

"Hmmm all alone in a huge swimming pool" she said suggestively.

Biting his bottom lip Peter swam over to Kelly who was leaning against the pool's back wall. Reaching her he immediately kissed her hard on the lips letting her know he wanted her.

"You have no idea how much i've wanted to do that all day" he whispered as he broke the kiss.

"i bet not as much as me" she replied before seizing his lips with hers once again.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist as he used his body to trap her against the wall. Their kisses getting more passionate their tongues meshed together as their need for each other increased. Peter gently placed a line of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder searching for the spot that made her moan. With his right hand he rubbed her stomach before sliding it up and under her bikini top and he started massaging her breast. Kelly becoming more excited fought with the tie on his swim shorts desperate to get inside. Before she could get it untied she felt him growing beneath her and instead she tightened the grip her legs had on him and pulled him closer before gently rubbing against him and causing him to groan.

"Hey guys" a voice came from not too far away, "the outdoor pool is over crowded so we thought we would come back in here with you guys" Adam's voice was getting closer.

I panic they scrambled away from each other Kelly quickly fixing her top and Peter desperately trying to calm down so he could get rid of his obvious erection. Then the voice that had been Adam came into sight with Rachel, Ben and Mischa closely behind. Great! Peter thought to himself This is just like being Sandy and Kirsten, somebody always manages to interrupt!

"so what you guys get up to while we were gone?" Mischa asked

"Ermm..." both Kelly and Peter looked at each other before he finally said " just had a chat and did a few lengths" hoping they would buy it.

They hadn't stayed in the pool for long before everybody went back to their rooms to get dressed for dinner. They were going to a formal restaurant that usually had Jazz music playing in the background and was very formal. All the women wore dresses though each had their own individual style and the guys all wore smart dinner suits. They had decided that each man would escort a lady with Melinda and her husband obviously going together and Adam and Rachel doing the same. Ben had decided that he would escort Mischa as opposed to Kelly purely because he was closer to her and he guessed that Kelly and Peter probably had more to talk about. Little did he know his decision couldn't have been more accurate. They all walked to the restaurant arm in arm with their partners with Kelly and Peter deliberately trailing behind.

"So can i expect to see you tonight to finish what we started earlier?" He asked her sheepishly.

"I'm not sure" she replied

"not sure?" he looked disappointed.

" I think we need to be more careful Peter. I mean we almost got caught by Melinda this morning and then again in the pool this afternoon. I think we need to try and not get carried away and be a lot more cautious.

He did not reply. Deep down he knew she was right and was only trying to protect him, after all he was the one that was married, not her. Although he knew cheating was wrong he just couldn't help himself. He needed Kelly, her kisses were so much sweeter than his wife's and when they had sex that night it was special whereas with his wife it was meaningless. Infact it rarely happened. His marriage was a shambles and he wasn't happy anymore unless he was with Kelly and that's what mattered most to him.

During dinner many topics were discussed including how romantic Rome was. After they had eaten the men asked the women to dance. Nobody thought anything was unusual about the way Kelly and Peter clung to each other, him with one hand on the small of her back and the other holding hers against his heart. They looked like they always did when the others had seen them dance, the only difference was this time it was Kelly Rowan and Peter Gallagher not Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.

"Why do you think this all happened here? now?" she asked him quietly.

"because" he began "we're in Rome the romance capital of the world."

"Ummm I'm pretty sure that would be Paris" she mocked him.

"Are you sure?" he asked before watching her nod her head. "Oh well i was close" he tried to reason still swaying her back and forward to the saxophone that was sweetly playing "Knights in white satin" behind them.

After dancing Kelly ordered them all some more wine before they all sat in the comfy atmosphere laughing at each other's jokes. Because Peter had sat next to Kelly instead of opposite her she was able to reach for his hand under the table and lace her fingers with his easily without anyone noticing. He just looked over at her and smiled. As midnight approached they left the restaurant entering the cool air. Peter noticing Kelly shiver placed his own jacket over her shoulders which she gratefully accepted.

Back in her hotel room Kelly sat on her bed looking at Peter's jacket which lay next to her debating whether to go to his room or not. She couldn't help but wonder what they would be doing at that moment if she had said yes to him earlier. Finally giving up she made her way to his room ensuring the hallway was empty and trying to be as quiet as possible. She knocked lightly on his door.

"come in" is all she heard.

As she entered he immediately jumped up off the bed where he had been lying just like she had earlier on. A slightly confused look crossed his face.

"what?" She asked

"Nothing i was just wondering what happened to what you said earlier"

"Well i can just leave again if you'd rather" she mocked

"no, no that's okay" he jumped in barely letting her finish her sentence.

"Hmmm that's what i thought, plus i had to return the jacket that you so kindly lent me earlier" she couldn't help but laugh when he pointed out that she didn't have the jacket with her. He picked her up and spun her around making her laugh harder before he silenced her with a kiss as he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips between his.

"I want you" he said before kissing her again, he felt her lips smile as he began making the kisses deeper and more passionate.

"Wait" she said as she pulled away from him reading his upset expression. "i bought you a present today".

"Oh yeah?" he asked

"yeah, and i think now would be the perfect time to give it to you" she looked amused whilst she undid her the tie behind her neck that held her dress up and then allowed it to fall to the ground revealing the kinky underwear she had purchased earlier that day. It was black, lacy and partially see through emphasising her body in all the right places.

"wow" was all Peter could manage at first. "Now i want you even more!"

At that he seized her with kisses all over. As she undressed him they made their way to his bed touching and exploring each other's bodies. Moaning in pleasure as once again they completed each other. Proving their love for one another. It was at that moment that Peter realised that it hadn't just been sex, they had been making love, something he had not done in a very long time. Happily they fell asleep in each other's arms both in their own individual heaven.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Rome

Chapter 3: Goodbye Rome!

For the next couple of days the gang mostly hung out together just enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. They went shopping, sight seeing and dinned at all the finest restaurants. Peter and Kelly managed to find little moments together and made sure they were extremely stealth when in company. They spent every night together and woke up every morning in each other's arms. However the dream had to end sometime and it was almost time to go home.

A few hours before they were scheduled to leave for the airport everybody was in their own rooms packing their bags. Melinda and her husband had been discussing how much they liked Rome when her phone had began ringing. It was the airline and they were bearing some bad news.

Back in Kelly's room Peter was watching Kelly try and pack her back. She made it so neat and tidy, everything was folded perfectly. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't want this to ever end" he said after kissing the side of her neck.

" I know me neither" Kelly replied whilst turning around to face him and clasping her hands together behind his neck and leaning up to kiss him. And then was when they heard Melinda summon them for an important meeting in her room. Worried they followed her down the hall.

"Okay everyone, here's the deal" Melinda spoke as soon as everyone was in the same room. "There has been a mistake at the airport and two of us are not gonna be able to go home today."

"What?" Almost everyone asked alarmed.

"Well" she continued recalling her phone call conversation, "It seems that two seats in first class have been double booked so two of us cannot fly."

"What about economy?" Rachel asked.

"Fully booked. They have booked those two seats on the next flight out to L.A. which is in two days. Now all we have to decide who stays."

Melinda's husband spoke up first "Melinda and i would offer to stay but we have to collect our daughter almost as soon as we get back!"

Rachel and Adam had visitors coming and needed to get home and Mischa was going on holiday with her family when she got home. As it turned out only Ben, Kelly and Peter had to decide between themselves.

"Well, i can definitely stay" Kelly announced to everyone's relief. "I mean it's not like i have family back home waiting for me and besides i love it here."

It was now a toss up between Peter and Ben. Kelly wondered if Peter would want to stay with her but knew the decision didn't just come down to that. Peter's head was doing cartwheels, He had an opportunity to spend two days alone, with Kelly, in Rome. It would be perfect. However his wife was prying on his mind, she would not be pleased. "who cares?" Peter thought to himself. "I want to stay and that's what I'm gonna do".

"I'll stay" He announced breaking an awkward silence.

Everybody seemed relieved. Peter saw Ben about to speak and simply told him it was fine and they all knew how desperate Ben had been recently to spend as much time as possible with his family.

"Thanks Peter" Ben smiled.

A short while later Kelly approached Peter's room where she could hear him talking through the walls.

"It's not my fault!" He was explaining.

She decided just to open the door and go in. He was all defensive while he spoke down his cell phone, Kelly had to admit she found that side of him, quite attractive.

"Well just go to your mum's without me" he was saying. "You know the kids are desperate to go and you don't need me there. I'll come up to San Francisco and meet you i a couple of days when i get back"

Kelly sat there on his bed trying not too eavesdrop too much. She noticed his silence. Infact it said more than his words and then he spoke again,

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days then. Yeah i love you too sweetheart. Bye" and then he hung up.

At those last words Kelly got up and tried to escape out the door to hide her expression from him. Things had been so heavenly for them over the last couple of days that she had almost forgot he had a wife. She just couldn't bear to him say those three words to her as well. However before she could get past him he reached out grabbing her arm and making her turn around to face him.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked softly now stroking her cheek.

"I can't do this Peter. You can't expect me to believe you when you say you love me and then let me listen to you tell your wife that as well. It's not fair. You can't love us both. We shouldn't be staying here together because I'll get used to being alone with you ant then we just have to go home and go back to reality and how it used to be and..."

Noticing a tear fall down her cheek a she spoke he cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away from her she was still crying. He guided her over to his bed and sat down beside her wiping away her falling tears.

"Okay," he said finally "first of all that was me telling my daughter that i love her not my wife, second I'm glad we are here alone for two days and lastly nothing, and i mean nothing is going to change between us when we go home. Nothing is keeping me from you. I love you and that's how it's going to stay, there is no way we are going back to how it was i just couldn't do that..."

It was her turn to silence him. Finding his tongue with hers she kissed him as if she would never let go.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him.

She then turned around swinging her leg over his knees so she was straddling him before leaning down to kiss him again. Her hands were working down the front of his shirt undoing his buttons as she went until she had finished and pushed his shirt off leaving him bear-chested. Moving her mouth from his she grabbed his earlobe in her teeth and tugged at it, satisfied when she heard him moan slightly. Peter slid his hands down her back and over her ass before squeezing her closer to him and kissing her on the bare skin that showed above her low-cut top. Before it could get any further they were interrupted by the others who were standing outside Peter's door wondering why Kelly had taken so long to go and get him. It had been decided that Peter and Kelly should go and see them off at the airport.

After everyone who was flying went through security Kelly and Peter headed straight back to the Hotel where he had planned dinner. He was gonna prove to her that she was the one he wants and the one he truly loves. On their arrival Peter instructed Kelly to go and put on something elegant and then come to his room. She felt a little offended that he obviously didn't think she looked elegant already but decided she wouldn't ruin the mood.

An hour later she was standing outside hid bedroom door in knee length red dress. It was silky and made her feel sexy and comfortable at the same time. Before she could knock the door swung open. Peter looked amazed and he was clearly impressed as he took in the sight of her. He bent forward and kissed her before handing her the most perfect red rose.

"You mean the world to me Kelly Rowan and i love you so much, please don't ever doubt that" he said as he stared straight into her eyes.

"I love you too" she replied as her heart melted at the sound of his words.

Taking her hand in his he led her outside to the balcony where he had a table prepared for dinner. A single candle sat in the middle of the table and rose petals were scattered everywhere. Champagne was sitting in a bucket of ice. This was the most romantic setting she had ever seen. They sat opposite each other and ate their meal. They spoke about many things and made each other laugh. Peter reached across the table and took her hand realising that nobody could see them. They could be open. Peter pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"I bought you a present" he said.

As she opened the box she saw the most beautiful piece of jewellery staring back at her. It was a gold necklace that had something engraved on the back. "Rome is just the beginning" she translated it into English. She looked at it in awe.

"If you don't like it i can take it back"

"NO it's perfect i love it!"

On hearing those words he rose up off his chair taking then necklace from her grasp. Gently brushing her hair aside he clipped it around her neck and planted a kiss on her bare shoulder sending a shiver down her spine.

"Don't move" he whispered before disappearing into his room. He frantically searched through his cds. He had not known what song to play until he saw her and now was the perfect time to put it on. Finding the cd he was after he placed it in the machine and returned to where she sat.

"Dance with me?"

She immediately obliged as she heard the music begin. She laughed at his choice of song figuring out why he had chosen it. The song was Chris De Burgh's "Lady in Red". Swaying back and forth in the moonlight they danced happily. Every now and then Peter would whisper specific lines of the song hoping she would here him. "you are amazing" and "there's nobody here it's just you and me" were the first two he sang. However there was one line in particular he wanted to sing to her. Clearing his throat and staring straight into her eyes he sang perfectly in tune with the music the words "i have never had such a feeling, such a feeling of complete and utter love, as i do tonight"

"tell me you really mean that she whispered with her eyes now closed.

"I mean that with all my heart" was his reply. As the song finished he swooped her up and carried her to bed for what happened to be the most romantic night either had ever experienced.

The end of the trip to Rome had been perfect with just the two of them. They had been able to go out and feel like a real couple. They had walked down streets hand-in-hand, kissed at the dinner table in public venues they even at one point got slightly carried away in a shop changing room before being escorted off the premises. It had been so wonderful that they just lay together in bed on their last night tangled in each other's arms wishing they didn't have to go home. They both knew that once they were back in America they would have to be especially careful and they wouldn't get much time together especially with Peter joining his family inn San Francisco. On the morning of their flight they had made love in Rome for the very last time before getting ready to head back to reality and embarking on a mission of keeping their love a secret.


	4. Chapter 4: The final Goodbye

Chapter 4: The final goodbye!

The plane journey had passed reasonably quickly. They had been the only two passengers in first class so Kelly allowed herself to fall asleep in Peter's arms as nobody was around to notice. He had been comfortable aswell resting his cheek on the top of her head and breathing in her scent and therefore he had also slept. once they collected their luggage they hopped into a taxi and headed home arriving at Kelly's house first. She got out and dragged Peter with her. He looked slightly puzzled.

"Come in for a while" she requested "I don't want to say goodbye to you outside like this".

More than happy to do so he followed her into her house. It was a big house which sat in a very secluded side of town. Kelly always liked her privacy. Her interior design was very stylish and elegant but what else had he expected? They entered he living room and she told him to sit on the couch and make himself comfy before she went to fetch them some wine from the kitchen. It wasn't long until she felt his arms sneak around her waist and his light breath tickle her shoulder.

"So how exactly do you want to say goodbye?" He asked seductively.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she teased before spinning around to face him. "how long have you got?" she asked trying not to think about him having to leave.

"All night baby" was his reply. "i don't fly to San Fran' until tomorrow afternoon".

Smiling he kissed her heavily on the lips and then lifted her so she was sitting on the kitchen work-top on front of him. Laughing with enjoyment she wrapped her legs tight around his waist and pulled him in closer to her. Their kisses deepening and becoming more passionate just like they always did. He dropped his jacket on the floor and helped her do the same. Kelly walked her fingers over his chest before removing his shirt. Likewise he lifted her t-shirt off over her head revealing her comfy but sexy bra. Moving her hands over his stomach she made him shiver before she loaded them on the front of his jeans where they fought the buttons that held them up. Once they were free she pushed his jeans down to join their jackets and shirts that lay on the floor. Seeing him grow slightly she slid her hand down the front of his boxers and began massaging him slowly whilst rubbing his tip with her thumb just enough to make him let out an exasperated moan. She smiled upon hearing this. But before she could continue he stopped her by grabbing her hand and removing it from his boxers.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing" he replied " when i come i want to do it with you not before you."

She couldn't help but smile at his determination to ensure she felt as much and if not more, pleasure than he did and he always liked them to climax simultaneously. He lifted her down off the unit and removed her jeans and they both fell to the floor tearing their remaining garments away. It only took them a few minutes if pleasurable thrusts before they both "let go". Afterwards they lay content side-by-side and naked on Kelly's kitchen floor.

"sex in the kitchen! Well that was new" she laughed hysterically.

He propped himself up t o lean on one arm and just laughed at her "for me too" he said. However she just got up and walked away.

"Where you going?" He complained.

"i just need to cool down" she shouted back.

"Oh, could you be a little more vague?"

Peter was shocked when she walked out her back patio doors and into her garden. He followed her as far as the door before realising she was headed for the pool. He paused at the door and watched her for a few moments as she swam back and forth before he walked into the water to join her. He sat on the ledge under the water pleased when Kelly came over and sat on his lap.

"i love you" she said.

"I love you too" he immediately said back. "so do you do swim nude often?"

"Yes" she replied "Well actually no, not recently, but i do like swimming after sex."

He laughed at her again finding her answer a little strange. "Well in that case" he licked his lips, "You had better get used to it!"

"Is that so?" she liked his reply "well next time you visit please remind me to turn on the pool heater because this water is bloody freezing!" She couldn't help but laugh as he lifted her carefully up and out of the water and then back into the house where he searched every room until he found her's.

" you could have just asked me where my room was instead of you carrying me around the whole house" She pointed out.

"I could have, but it's much more fun this way" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

He gently placed her into her bed making sure she was tucked up and warm. He waited for an invite before he joined her. He lay close behind her with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She had never felt so comfortable in anyone's arms before. as she drifted off to sleep she heard him whisper how much he's gonna miss her when he goes to San Francisco before he kissed her neck and faded off to sleep himself.

He woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the curtains and into his eyes. He glanced at the alarm clock. 10:00am it read. Shit! he thought. He was never gonna have to get home and packed before catching his flight. He snuck out of her room and down to the kitchen where he got dressed in the clothed that had been scattered over the kitchen the night before. After ensuring he had everything he went back to Kelly to say goodbye. He didn't want to wake her but he had to say goodbye. Using his fingers he removed hair off her face and then bent down to kiss her.

"morning beautiful" he said as she woke. "I have to go baby, I'm sorry but I'll miss my flight if i don't"

Understanding she nodded her head before kissing him again.

"I'll miss you" she whispered.

"I'll miss you too baby but I'm only away for a week and I'll phone you whenever i can"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Passionately he kissed her one final time and then he left.

Kelly spent the rest of the morning cleaning her house. She couldn't believe the amount of dust that had gathered while she was away. Once she finished she flicked the telly on but nothing seemed to entertain her. Reaching for her back she pulled out her camera and began flipping through the photos from Rome. One of her and Peter dancing and Kissing popped up on the screen, then one of the outside the hotel and one of them simply posing for the camera. All of these had been taken by passers-bt all of which had commented on how great they looked together. Smiling to herself Kelly thought of th holiday, about how her and Peter had almost been caught more than once and about that romantic first night together after the others left. Her thought train was interrupted as she was startled by a car horn. Getting up and going to the door she opened it to find Peter standing on her door step.

"Peter!" She said surprised "what on earth are you doing here? you're gonna miss your flight"

"I came to tell you that i love you!" he replied "and please don't forget that while I'm away because i will be coming straight back to you. I really don't want to go but I've promised my kids i would."

She was touched. He had come on a major detour just to reassure her of his love.

"Oh Peter, i love you too, You know i do and no matter how long you take i will be here waiting for you when you get back" se paused "now go or you 're gonna miss your plane!"

"bye" he said before engaging her in an enormous kiss. This was the best one they had shared yet. Pulling away she playfully pushed him towards the taxi that sat waiting for him.

"Bye baby" she mouthed to him as he disappeared down the drive.

Returning into her house Kelly thought about how she would cope without him for a week, could she? Settling on the couch she watched a movie. Once it had finished she went to bed. When she entered her room she heard her phone bleeping in her bag. Looking at her text message she read ti out loud. "Night night honey, missing you already". Suddenly feeling happier she fell asleep and dreamt all night about the love of her life.


	5. Chapter 5: The reunion!

Chapter 5: The Reunion!

"Hey Baby!" Kelly heard as he answered her phone.

"Hey you! I miss you!" She replied slightly chirpier.

"Aww i miss you too. But hey I'll be home tomorrow"

"Hmmm i know and i can't wait. Can you see me tomorrow or will you be too busy unpacking?" She teased.

"Oh believe me I'm coming to see you, I've got a whole weeks worth banged up inside of me!" He cried.

"Where are your wife and kids?" She asked wondering how he was able to talk so openly. Every other phone call they had shared she had been close by and Peter had needed to be very cryptic in his conversation.

"They're at my mother-in-laws. I decided i needed to go for a walk on my own"

"Oh did you know?" She liked his answer knowing he had only wanted to go for a walk so he could phone her in private.

"Yes i did" he answered "but unfortunately i need to be getting back. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"thinking about you" was her answer which led to a comfortable silence. "Oh we got our new scripts today, for season 3. It looks like some pretty decent stuff"

"Really? Do we have many scenes together or is it gonna be another fall-out season for Sandy and Kirsten?" He asked remembering the brilliance of season 1.

"Well, it's only the first four episodes we've been given so far" she replied "so most of the time I'm in rehab" she explained "but it looks like you are visiting me a lot."

"Oh well we will just have to make the most of that then wont we?" He asked rhetorically slightly laughing. "Okay. I'm sorry baby but i have to go. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Okay, I'll be in all day so it doesn't really matter what time. I love you!

"I love you too" He replied before flipping his phone closed and heading back indoors.

The next morning Kelly got up in the greatest mood. She had a relaxing shower and did her hair al nice. Next she applied her make-up and she got dressed. She had chosen to wear a pair of stylish jeans and a beautiful, sky-blue silky top which was cut just low enough to show a little bit of cleavage. She had tidied the house the night before and already had food and drink in just encase Peter stayed for dinner. She was nervous, she could feel her tummy turning. She didn't know why but she knew she couldn't wait to see Peter again.

Peter pulled up outside Kelly's at around three in the afternoon. He had hoped to get there earlier but his wife had demanded his help with stuff around the house and then he had to take his kids to a party they were attending. His wife had not been happy at all with him for leaving her alone for the afternoon.

"I'm sorry, But it's my job. Everybody is gathering to discuss and practice the beginning of the new season. Come on you know we do it every year" He had said to her. He had decided that it was the perfect excuse and she didn't need to know that no such gathering was taking place this year.

He stepped out of his car and climbed the step to Kelly's front door. Knocking lightly he waited for a reply.

"Finally" Kelly thought as she heard his knock. She almost ran to the door before swinging it open desperate for his arms.

"Hey!" he said as she appeared.

"Hey" she replied throwing herself into his arms.

He held her close and then pulled back slightly to find her mouth with his. He carried her back from the door before using his foot to close it. He carefully lay her down on the sofa still kissing her. he pulled away and stroked her cheek whilst looking her up and down.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are" He said.

Thankful she smiled at him and then grabbed his shirt pulling him down on top of her. They lay on the couch doing nothing but kissing. Each kiss representing a burning desire, a new-found passion and a complete sense of belonging. They were interrupted by Peter's cell phone ringing. He climbed off of Kelly to answer it. It was his wife. Kelly decided to let him speak in private and headed to the kitchen to make them smoothies striking his arm on her way past.

She could hear him getting agitated on the phone as she lay out some strawberries. She didn't hear him enter the kitchen as she put the blender on but soon felt his presence behind her before feeling his soft hands slip round her waist holding her tight.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Hmmm it will be" he replied. He reached for a strawberry and dangled it on front of her mouth before allowing her to eat it. He fed her strawberry after strawberry. However every now and then she didn't eat them she simply gripped half of i tin her teeth and leaned up allowing Peter to grab the other half with his mouth locking their lips in wonderful kisses. Abandoning the strawberries Peter shifted Kelly's hair out his way and began kissing her neck tickling her with his tongue. She leaned back resting her back against his chest as he leaned on the unit behind him. Her hands were placed over one of his which lay on her stomach slightly up her top. The other was running up and down her thigh until it reached her crotch. He started rubbing gently as she enjoyed the friction cause by her jeans. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. God she really had missed him.

"Shall we move this to your room?" he asked between kisses.

"Yeah, Please" she breathed before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. The almost made it to the bedroom before he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her frantically.

"I can't wait" he said as he lifted her top off and over her head. She discarded his shirt somewhere on the floor and they pulled at each other's jeans desperate to get inside. Success met both of them just as they reached the bed.

-

An hour and a half later they both lay exhausted, happy and covered in sweat. Kelly lay half on top of peter resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed she listened to his steady heartbeat. He ran his fingers through her golden locks and enjoyed the smell of her shampoo.

"So i got the impression you really missed me" she teased him.

He just laughed. "I wanna be with you" he said so quiet that she barely heard him.

"What?" she asked raising her head to look at him wanting to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"I said, i wanna be with you"

"You are with me" she pointed out.

"No i mean properly. I wanna walk down the street holding your hand, go to parties with you on my arm, kiss you in public, be like Adam and Rachel on set, show everyone how much i love you, fall asleep with you every single night and wake up with you every morning!" He paused.

Kelly could feel tears building in her eyes. 2I want all that too. More than anything." She slid up to kiss him but he caught her face in his hands stopping her. He looked deep into her crystal-blue eyes.

"Then we should have it" he said

"How?" She held his gaze.

"I'll leave my wife"

Kelly looked shocked.

"Really? would really leave your family for me!"

"Yes in a heartbeat. I love you more than i thought humanly possible and i would give up everything for you"

She couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure if he would actually do it. She kissed him. "move in with me" she requested. "Then we can have all the things you just listed".

"YES" he said getting increasingly excited. "I would love that!"

"Me too"

He rolled her over and climbed on top of her taking pleasure in tormenting her before they "sealed the deal" together. Peter's phone rang again shortly after.

"Hello?" he answered . It was his wife, Again. "Yeah we're almost finished" he said.

"Oh no we're not" Kelly whispered mischievously before she reached out and tickled his inner legs making him squeeze his eyes shut.

"Yeah I'm still here" he spoke again.

This time Kelly worked her way up his leg until she reached what she was after. Massaging it gently she took pleasure as he grew i her hand as he tried to keep his voice sounding normal on the phone. Still massaging she leaned over and kissed his neck over and over again. As he felt himself coming close he tried to end his phone conversation.

"Eh, yeah sounds good, I'll be home in an hour, bye." He managed to just hang up in time before he was pushed over the edge. Kelly giggled clearly entertained as he let out a loud moan. Then she stopped.

"Now that was naughty" he said as he tried to recover.

"Perhaps, but it was a hell of a lot of fun" she explained.

"I'll get you back" he assured her "just you wait."

They both laughed until eventually Peter got up to fetch their clothes. Once dressed they headed back downstairs.

"Okay so I'll see you back at work in a couple of days and hopefully by then i will have had a chance to speak to my wife." He said reaching the door.

"hmmm" She smiled at the thought. "bye" she whispered.

"Bye i love you." He planted one last kiss on her lips before turning to leave.

"I love you too" she called out to him unsure if he heard her. One thing she was sure of, however, was that she couldn't wait to return to work now!


	6. Chapter 6: The revelation part 1

Chapter 6: The revelation part 1.

Today was the first day back on the set. The cast had all turned up on time and were preparing themselves for filming. Kelly was having her hair and make-up done when Peter came over to her.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Not right now you don't" said the director, "we need you guys for the rehab scene. We're gonna film that first."

"We'll talk once we film this scene" she smiled softly.

-

"So you should be coming home any day now right? Just give me a heads up so i can make sure the house is liveable"

" i just need to sit down with the doctor soon. See if I'm eligible."

"We'll I'd better go. Back to work"

They kiss.

"let me know what the doctor says". Kirsten nods as Sandy turns and walks away.

"CUT! All right guys that's a wrap. Good job. Peter we need you aain in an hour."

-

They went to Peter's dressing room. Before she could speak Peter grabbed her in his arms and kissed her suddenly.

"Hmmm I've been dying to do that for two days now!" He said.

"Did you talk to your wife?" She changed the mood.

"I started to. I got as far as telling her i was leaving but then the kids came in and i couldn't do it on front of them. That's just too difficult."

Recognising slight regret in his tone she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"At least you tried" she whispered running her fingers through the back of his hair.

"I'll keep trying until i succeed" he promised. "I mean it we will be together soon."

At that they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Peter your wife is here" the voice behind the door shouted. "She wants to speak to you."

"Erm ok send her in" he shouted back. Turning to Kelly he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and said "Well i guess there is no time like the present!"

Kelly's heart skipped a beat. OH MY GOD! She thought. He was going to do this right here, right now. She felt the colour drain from her skin. Her heart skipped another beat as she saw his wife approach them. This is the closest she had ever been to her and it was a little too close for comfort! She felt like she was about to pass out as she reached for the arm of the chair.

"Ermm, I'll leave you two alone to talk" Kelly suggested looking at peter for assurance.

"No." He said. "that's ok my wife isn't staying long."

His wife shot him a look that could kill. She obviously wanted them to be alone.

"I want her to stay" Peter demanded without raising his voice.

"Fine" his wife attempted to look not bothered but she clearly was. "I just came to say that i know you didn't mean what you said yesterday before the kids interrupted and i understand that you were just over tired so I'm not mad. I just think we've been..."

He cut her off. "I meant every word i said yesterday to you!" He spoke with the same grace he always did keeping his tone calm and collective. However Kelly could totally tell he was frustrated.

"Oh no... Honey.. no you didn't. You love me. I know you do. We're good together we could maybe go away for a while just the two of us and sort out this whole mess."

"You're unbelievable" he said now angry. However Peter's wife kept rambling on hoping she could change his mind.

The whole situation made Kelly feel uncomfortable as she sat awkwardly on the arm of the sofa. She hated the fact that his wife kept pleading with him not accepting his decision. what if she managed to win him round and suddenly what they had was worthless. She just hated the way they were arguing. If she was honest ,her heart felt for the poor woman that stood on front of her and Peter begging.

"Stop!" Peter shouted all of a sudden at his wife. "Just stop".

"We need each other" she whimpered before obeying.

"No," he said quietly "I need Kelly"

Never in her life had Kelly seen someone so hysterical. But when Peter muttered those last few words the woman went from being distraught to being inconsolable. She shot Kelly the most evil of all looks suddenly realising what was happening.

"I don't want to hurt you," Peter began "but I'm leaving you. I'm moving in with Kelly. I'm so sorry you found out here like this but i love her and you are the one who always told me to follow my heart. All i want is to be with Kelly". He turned around and took Kelly's hand in his before smiling at her looking proud of himself. She smiled back at him.

"What are you smiling at Bitch?" His wife spat. "Sine when have you two had anything?"

"Well I've felt for Kelly for months but nothing happened between us until fairly recently" he answered. He was calm and when he spoke about Kelly his voice was full of passion. They were still holding hands.

"How recently?" She had now moved passed upset and right to pissed off.

"Since Rome" he replied looking a little guilty.

Once again Kelly watched as his wife's expression changed never saying a word. She couldn't help but feel relieved that her and Peter could be together now.

Suddenly Peter's wife turned sour. Her eyes like a bulls, full of rage.

"You mean to tell me that while i was alone in San Francisco thinking you would wish you were there with me you were shacked up in a hotel room with that!" She Yelled disrespecting Kelly. "You have three days to get out of my house!" She continued. "I'm going up north with the kids and you and all your crap had better be gone when i get back!"

Peter just nodded his head. That would not be a problem.

He watched as she turned and headed for the door before tuning around at staring at Kelly unimpressed. She looked at Peter with all the anger in the world.

"I hope you and your slut are very happy together! she said in the most chilling tone that anyone could possess. Then she stormed away.

"No wait a minute! Don't you dare! You have no right..."

"Peter don't" Kelly pleaded restraining him from storming out after his wife. "She wants you to react. It's so not worth it"

Peter bowed his head slightly defeated and disappointed with how the whole confrontation had turned out. Kelly could tell he was upset and guided him to the sofa where she sat holding him.

"You ok?" She whispered

"Yeah, i am now" he replied after kissing her.

-

Half and hour later Kelly lay on the sofa in her own dressing room. Peter was away shooting a scene that she wasn't involved in. In her head she kept rewinding what had happened earlier. She wished she could have maybe done more for Peter during the revelation but she hadn't wanted to interrupt of make his wife even more pissed. at least it was out in the open to his wife now and if others found out now it wouldn't be so risky. Deciding she was cold she went into her bathroom that was attached to her dressing room and decided to take a nice hot shower.

It wasn't long after she had stepped under the hot water before Peter turned up looking for her. As he entered her dressing room he could hear the shower water pattering off the ground. Smiling he opened the bathroom door and entered.

"Hey" He called.

"Oh hey" she replied swinging the shower door open.

He walked over to her and kissed her heavily on the lips before trying to pull away. She grabbed his tie playfully forcing him nearer the hot falling water and her soaked body.

"I think you should wash my back for me" she laughed before using her hands to throw water over him.

"Awww you got my shirt all wet!" He complained.

"well in that case you might just have to take it off" she said already working on the buttons. He also slipped out of his tie, pants and boxers.

He stepped towards her before he stopped and smiled.

"What?" she asked

"we are officially a couple" he said giddily "we don't have to hide that from anyone anymore."

"hmmm well not everyone knows yet, but the hardest bit is out of the way and technically we're not having an affair anymore"

"I'll celebrate that" He cheered as he pulled her over to him and walked both of them into the shower.

Kissing like their lives depended on it they enjoyed each other. Their tongues circling the other's and their hands roaming each other's bodies. Peter lifted Kelly up and she wrapped her lags around his waist. Kissing her chest her pushed her up against the wall causing her to squeal when the coldness of the wall collided with her back. Entering her he lightly thrusted making them both moan. It felt so right. They climaxed together before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

They emerged from the shower a few minutes later but remained in the bathroom. Not quite finished with her yet Peter laced his fingers with hers as he approached her again. They began kissing again. Each kiss carrying a different message. trailing his kisses down her neck then back up to her mouth she moaned.

"I love you Peter Gallagher" She breathed.

"I love you too".

They had been so caught up in each other they were completely oblivious to everything around them. Even to the fact that someone had entered Kelly's dressing room looking for her.

Giggling Kelly couldn't stop kissing Peter. She knew that they had to get dressed again but she really didn't want to. All she wanted to do was be in Peter's arms forever.

"Kelly?"

No answer.

"Kelly, did Peter find you earlier?"

Still no answer.

Hearing noises from the bathroom the intruder approached the door before pushing it open and getting the shock of their life and one most certainly did not expect. Peter was up against Kelly who was up against a wall and they were making out wrapped in only towels.

"OH MY GOD!" Now they heard the voice.

"Shit!" Peter yelled as they both ,stunned, looked round at the third person.


	7. Chapter 7: The revelation part 2

Chapter 7: Revelation part 2.

"Rachel!" Kelly yelled urgently "wait."

Rachel whirled round on one foot to face them from where she stood at the dressing room door.

"Have you guys been dating?" she asked still clearly in shock. "But Peter is married" she said trying to make sense of what she had just witnessed.

"All you have to know2 Peter began "Is yes, Kelly and i are together and my wife and i are over and we hope you are ok with this".

"Well it might take me a little while to forget the compromising position i just saw you two in but..." She sighed eventually "If you guys are happy that's all that matters and therefore I'm happy."

Peter and Kelly just looked lovingly at each other.

"we are happy." Peter spoke again "and you should be thankful that you didn't walk in five minutes earlier or you would have got a real fright" He laughed.

Kelly playfully hit him on the arm before she spoke.

"Thank you for understanding but can you please not tell anyone? That's just something that we have to do, infact, i think we should do it tomorrow."

Tomorrow they were all going to McG's house to watch the tape of the completed first episode of the season before it airs. This was something they did at the beginning of every new season as a sort of celebration.

"Oh that's a good idea" Peter commented realising what she meant "At least then every body will be together."

"Ok" Rachel agreed "I won't say anything but you have to tell them all tomorrow!"

"We will they said together in exact synch.

Rachel left the room and Peter held Kelly in his arms as they both thought about how to announce their relationship.

-

Kelly and Peter arrived at McG's together the next night to find Melinda, Ben, Adam, Mischa, Rachel and Josh Swartz already there. The only person who seemed to note this fact was Rachel. As they walked in Peter smiled reassuringly, "It'll be fine" he kept telling himself. He and Kelly had discussed many tactics of sharing the news the night before but had failed to decide on one. They sat down on the couch immediately next to each other greeting everyone in the process. McG got up and put the episode in the machine. Munching crisps and the other nibbles that had been set out on the coffee table they watched themselves on the screen. At the scene where Sandy visits Kirsten in rehab, which happened to be the only one they were together in, Peter had taken Kelly's hand onto his knee and laced his fingers with hers. Again the only person who noticed this intimate action was Rachel.

After the episode finished they discussed the good bits and not so good bits eventually agreeing that overall it had been a job well done. They all just sat chatting for a while with Adam and Ben were telling jokes making everyone laugh. Peter had attempted to gather everyone's attention a couple of times but nobody seemed to notice him which was getting him frustrated. With everyone breaking up to do different activities Peter grabbed Kelly's arm and lead her into the kitchen.

"OH my god!" he said when they reached the empty kitchen. "It's like speaking to a bunch of three year olds! Nobody is paying attention to me."

"Well we need to find a way because if Rachel stares at me much longer I'll go crazy" Kelly announced.

"I guess I'll just have to keep trying" he said sounding doubtful. "I'll find a way to claim their attention for two minutes."

They kissed passionately before heading back to the living room. The music channels were playing on the large plasma screen and everybody was mingling with each other.

Five minutes, three jokes and two peanuts later Peter still couldn't get everybody's attention. He considered going around everybody individually but that kinda defeated the point of why they were telling them there and then. Kelly had gotten up restless and gone over to the corner of the room where she stood by a bookcase. She just stood there looking at the hundreds of books. Suddenly an idea entered Peter's head. a plan neither he nor Kelly had thought of previously. Getting up he walked over to the corner where she stood. Placing himself directly behind her he placed his hands on her hips and whispered

"Just take my lead" In her ear before spinning her around to face him. Wondering what his plan was she looked up into his eyes as he smiled cheekily at her. Then she felt his lips on hers, his tongue entering her mouth and suddenly she became aware of the intelligence of his plan. Somebody was bound to notice and then cause a scene diverting everyone's attention to them. He was a genius! Losing herself slightly in his kiss she slid her arms up his and clasped them behind his neck. His rested on her hips.

"OH my god!" came Melinda's voice as she glanced at them.

Everybody turned to look at Melinda. Then as she pointed the heads slowly turned in their direction. Everybody's eyes were on them. They both knew it but neither let go. Still kissing they laughed with each other.

"Kelly, Peter stop!" Came Melinda's voice again.

They obeyed before turning to look at the shocked face on front of them.

"Finally! Something worked. Do you know how long i've been trying to get all your guys' attention in the last two hours?" Peter asked rhetorically.

"What's going on guys?" Mischa asked them.

"Well," Peter answered "Kelly and i were wanting to share the news with you all that we are a couple."

Everybody looked gob smacked once again.

"When did this happen?" Ben asked.

"The first time was in Italy." Kelly answered this time.

"ITALY!" Melinda shouted. "Now how did none of us pick up on that one?" She said slightly sarcastic.

"Oh my god" Adam jumped in "You guys were looking so guilty and were really jumpy when we came back into the indoor pool that day and you deliberately dodged the question when i asked what you had been doing"

"And It explains why Peter offered to stay instead of me" Ben continued.

"Oh the sexy underwear Kelly bought when we went shopping" Mischa added.

"Along with the looks across the table, the dancing and the jacket lending" Melinda concluded "and..." she paused remembering "was he in your room that morning i came to call you for breakfast? You took ages to open the door and he was nowhere to be found! How come none of us even thought about any of that!"

"I guess we weren't as subtle as we thought" Peter said looking at Kelly and laughing along with everyone else.

"What about your wife?" Josh spoke for the first time.

"Erm me and her broke up. Well actually i told her that i was in love with Kelly and that i was leaving her."

"OH god! I thought you guys were just having sex!" Rachel blurted out "I didn't realise you were in love!"

"You Knew?" Adam asked her.

"Only since yesterday" she defended herself "I kinda... sorta ...managed to walk in on them." She finished embarrassed.

"Well" Melinda said raising her glass "Here's to Kelly and Peter, may their relationship be as successful as Sandy and Kirsten's."

"Kelly and Peter!"

"Thanks Guys" Kelly said relieved before leaning into Peter and Kissing him at the sound of the toast.

-

On their way home that evening Kelly sat quietly as she drove along the road. Peter's hand was resting on her leg as he sat in the passenger seat next to her. Kelly was reflecting on the evening. It had been successful, everybody had been reasonably receptive to the idea of them being together. After the announcement Josh had approached them and asked if they had shared their feelings for each other for some time. When they answered "yes" he said he had just found the explanation for how they portrayed such chemistry on-screen between Sandy and Kirsten. This was probably true, their physical and mental attraction for reach other had probably shown through their characters and had probably improved how they acted the on-screen married couple.

"Kelly, Baby." Peter's voice broke her thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." He simply said.

Kelly could never get tired of hearing him say those three words to her and she would never get tired of saying them to him.

"I love you too" she replied as she pulled up the drive.

They lay on the couch for a short while watching telly before she got up and switched it off, taking his hands she hauled him off the sofa.

"If we are gonna be moving you in tomorrow it'll be a long day, which means we should get an early night." She said implicitly.

"Oh really? Isn't nine o'clock a little too early?" He asked as she dragged him up the stairs. "I can't fall asleep this early."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" She asked now playing with him.

Peter, suddenly catching on laughed.

"Well in that case i definitely need a really really early night" He said pulling her in for a kiss as they fell onto the bed.

It was well past midnight before either of them even thought of going to sleep. They were so happy that everybody now knew. Now all they had to worry about was the public reaction and the press. However, they wouldn't need to worry about that for a couple of days at least they hoped. Their main focus now was getting Peter's belongings into Kelly's house. It would be a big day for them both. Now they really were making a proper commitment to each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving in

Chapter 8: Moving in.

The next morning Peter woke up earlier than usual. He carefully slipped out of the bad being careful not to wake Kelly. He stood for a moment and admired her beauty as her chest lightly rose and fell as she slept peacefully. He sneaked out of the room and down to the kitchen. He sat at the table thinking about the day that lay ahead of him. He was worried. He had to go to his house and clear out all his things, he knew ti would be difficult and it was what he wanted but he couldn't bear the thought of what his children might think of him.

About half-an-hour later Kelly found him in the kitchen. He smiled at her as she entered the room. Seeing the expression on his face she walked over to him and ran her fingers sweetly through his hair before sitting on his lap.

"You're worried" she said.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just incredibly perceptive" She smiled.

"I'm just thinking out the day" he said unconvincingly.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Kelly was concerned

"Nothing of the sort!" He replied slightly offended. "I'm just..."

"Worried about leaving your kids." She finished the sentence for him.

"Actually yeah!" He said raising his eye brows in surprise. "I'm just scared that they will hate me for leaving them."

"Honey, they will never hate you. You're their father. Plus you're way too loving and so adorable that it's impossible to hat you" she joked,

He laughed. "Thanks baby" He leaned up and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for. So you wanna go move in with me now?"

"I would love to. If you still want me."

"Oh believe me, i want you" she muttered as they headed upstairs to get dressed.

-

An hour later they pulled up at Peter's house in Kelly's car. Peter hadn't picked up his car before now because he didn't want to go by his house at al. As they opened the door they were faced by 3 huge suitcases and a stack of boxes.

"Well i guess we don't need to pack!" Peter said astonished.

"Hmm wonder why she did that." Kelly remarked felling a little awkward standing in the house that Peter had shared with his wife.

"Probably so she knows exactly what I'm taking and so she could keep anything jointly owned that she wanted without me having any say" He answered. "Anyway, i don't care, lets just pack up the cars and get out of here."

Kelly loaded the last box into her car and then headed back into the house. When she arrived in the doorway she noticed Peter staring at a picture of his kids. She walked over to him and rubbed his back attempting to comfort him. Appreciating the gesture he reacted by slipping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close kissing her temple.

"You know they can come round and visit any time" She whispered to him. "The door is always open to them."

"Thank you" he said slightly happier.

"Infact you should invite the round for dinner when they get back and they can meet me properly and decide for themselves if they like me and how often they want to visit us."

He smiled "How could they not like you?" He asked before bending down and kissing her. "Let's go home."

Kelly couldn't help but smile at him for referring to it as "home". It made her feel like they were finally official.

"I'll follow you in my car" Peter shouted as she walked out the door.

Spinning around to take in the house for what could be the last time Peter let out a heavy sigh. "On to bigger and better things" He thought to himself. He locked the door and left his key under the mat as he would never have to use it again. He felt odd not owning house keys any more. The was the final farewell to a house that he had once loved.

-

"Hey baby" he called as he entered Kelly's.

She appeared from the kitchen with a chilled beer in her hand. She took a sip and then handed the bottle over to him.

"I cleared plenty space in the closet for you" she said as she stroked his arm.

"Okay I'll empty my car and unpack everything" Peter said quite excited "What are you going to do ?"

"Erm, I'm gonna cook us a meal and set the table and we are going to enjoy our first dinner living together."

"Sounds wonderful" he said as he kissed he softly and headed to his car.

-

Two hours later Peter was all unpacked, showered and changed. He headed down stairs and was met by Kelly. She was also changed and now wore a beautiful black dress which hugged her body tightly and emphasised her toned body. Him being the perfect gentleman linked his arm with hers and led her to the table before pulling out her chair and allowing her to sit down. The table was set with her best dishes and lit candles on the table made it more romantic. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and walked round to the opposite side of the table sitting down to face her. As they ate thy chatted about many things. Peter was highly impressed as their meal was cooked to perfection. After they had both finished Kelly reached across the table and took Peter's hand while she gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I have something for you" She said.

He watched her eyes twinkle in the candlelight as he waited for her to continue. She pulled out a small box and handed it to him. She watched as he slowly opened the box becoming increasingly curious. He was very pleasantly surprised when he opened the box to see two keys glistening before him.

"One is for the front door and one is for the patio doors" Kelly said "This is your home as well now".

Peter could feel himself getting emotional. His eyes were filling up. It all felt so real all of a sudden.

"Come here" he said trying to hide his emotional status. Soon Kelly was propped on his knee and as he looked up at her he whispered "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I love you more" She replied

"That's not possible" he said back before he pulled her face gently to his and kissed her so lovingly she sighed when he stopped.

"Why don't you go and put some music on and I'll put the plates in the kitchen" She suggested getting off his knee and heading to the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later to silence.

"I thought you were putting music on"

"I did" he replied grinning "up in the bedroom."

"Ahh sneaky" she laughed as he escorted her up the stairs. When they reached they room Peter pressed play on the machine and whirled Kelly into a dance position.

At first Kelly didn't recognise the song he had chosen but then the title "I love the way you love me" came to her.

"Listen to the words" He whispered into her ear and he held her as close as possible.

"I like the feel of your name on my lips,

And i like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss.

The way that your fingers run through my hair,

And how your scent lingers even when you're not there.

And i like the way your eyes dance when you laugh,

And how you enjoy you two hour bath.

And how you convinced me to dance in the rain,

With everyone watching like we were insane.

But i love the way you love me.

Oh baby,

Strong and wild, slow and easy,

Heart and soul, so completely.

I love the way you love me.

And i like the sound of all r+b

Way you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off beat.

And i like the innocent way that you cry,

From sad movies you've seen thousands of times.

But i love the way that you love me.

Oh baby,

Strong and wild, slow and easy,

Heart and soul, so completely.

I love the way you love me."

Kelly pulled back slightly in his embrace so she could watch him as he mouthed the rest of the song to her, still swaying her side to side slowly.

"And i could list a million things,

I love to like about you,

But they all come down to one reason,

I could never live without you.

I love the way you love me,

Oh baby,

Strong and wild, slow and easy,

Heart and soul, so completely.

I love the way you love me."

As soon as the song finished he swept her up off her feet kissing her making sure their tongues tangled. Carrying her to the bed he began removing her dress. It had been the perfect night and the perfect beginning to their life living together.


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptance

Chapter 9: Acceptance.

"Baby, the kids are gonna come for dinner tomorrow night. That's ok right?" Peter shouted to Kelly from the patio doors.

"Yeah sure" she replied from where she lay on a blanket in the back garden.

Kelly was working on her tan as she lay in a tiny blue bikini, it was scorching hot outside and neither she nor Peter were required at work that day. She was already getting used to sharing her house with him and she couldn't be happier than she was right then.

Peter, who wore only his swimming trunks had decided to join her outside for the afternoon. He smiled as he admired her slender body which lay flat as Kelly read her book. Peter decided to take a dip in the pool and swam back and forth for ages. "God he looks so sexy" Kelly thought to herself as she peered over the top of her book.

"I can see you checking me out" Peter remarked.

"Oh really?" she joked "well you were checking me out earlier so it was my turn."

He just laughed at her as he hauled himself out the pool and rejoined her on the mat. Kelly picked up the sun cream but before she could even open it he swiped it out of her hands.

"Allow me." He said as he moved on top of her straddling her back as she shivered under his wet trunks.

Gently he rubbed the sun cream into her back. When he had finished he kept massaging her applying a certain amount of pressure as his hands roamed her back. She moaned lightly under his touch . He skilfully untied her bikini top with his fingers and she never even noticed. He leaned forward placing kisses on her shoulders and the back of her neck. This sent shivers crawling down her spine, it felt great. She flipped herself over with slight difficulty as he was still straddling her. That was when she realised she was no longer wearing her top. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and his mischievous look said it all. Before she could speak he bent down and kissed her lips feeling her bare chest against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew circles on his skin with her fingers. He could feel himself becoming aroused. They both seemed to forget they were outside, not that it mattered that much as the house was pretty secluded and private. Sliding his hand up her stomach he played with her naked mounds causing her to moan. Both removing the other's bottoms they only had one thing in mind. When the moment was right Peter slipped himself inside her and rocked rhythmically back and forth before they reached a climax together, just like they always did.

Peter rolled off of her, he looked her up and down and then removed a stry piece of hair which stuck to her clammy forehead. She smiled at him.

"Wow what did i do to deserve that? she asked realising that them having sex had been quite sudden.

"Nothing" He replied "I just thought i'd treat you"

"Hmmm i think you should treat me more often" she giggled.

"Maybe i will." He cheekily answered after kissing her again.

They lay together for the best part of the afternoon before they had gotten dressed and had dinner. After that they had settled on the couch with a movie. They had chosen "Dirty Dancing" it was a favourite of both of them and it was much more enjoyable watching it with company. At the final scene of the movie Kelly had lay there in Peter's arms and listened to him sing along to "I've had the time of my life" by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes. It was one of her all time favourite songs. She loved Peter's singing voice, she actually found nothing nicer than listening to him sing, it was relaxing, soothing infact almost therapeutic.

When they had put the movie off they went to bed. Lying side by side Kelly spoke first,

"Is there anything your kids particularly like to eat?" She asked "Or anything they definitely don't like?"

"No, i don't think so. they'll eat anything i think, but pizza is their favourite."

"Okay, pizza i can do that. What about interests or hobbies? What do they like to talk about?"

"Sweetie stop worrying about it. They are gonna love you." He attempted to reassure her.

"What if they don't? What if they hate me for taking you away?" She said.

"Baby that's just crazy talk. Believe me, they'll adore you. They're great kids and if they see how happy you make me they will be over the moon."

She smiled at him however she was still unconvinced. She curled up in his arms and fell asleep thinking of how she could make dinner turn out perfect. She was desperate to be liked by them.

-

It was 6.00pm the following evening when the doorbell went. Peter eagerly opened the door and was greeted by a huge embrace from his daughter whom he swept off her feet and spun around in a circle. When he put her back down he hugged his son.

"Uh guys i want you to meet Kelly," Peter began the introduction "Kelly this is Katie and Craig."

"Hi nice to meet you both" Kelly spoke clearly.

She was greeted by a hug from Katie which she returned "I've always wanted to meet you" he young girl claimed still clinging to her.

Craig going a bit shy wasn't quite as affectionate but he smiled warmly at her instead.

"Pizza! Our favourite!" Katie yelled in delight as they surrounded the table.

Dinner was pleasant, they had found many topics of discussion and Kelly forgot about her nervousness. As Kelly got up to clear the dishes Craig followed her.

"I'll help you Kelly" he said cheerfully "After all that is quite possibly the best pizza I've ever tasted!"

His comment made Peter smile as he knew too well that it would make Kelly feel great.

In the kitchen Kelly found herself alone with Craig. She wasn't too sure what to say but before she could think he spoke to her instead.

"You know Kelly we really appreciate the effort you have made tonight" he smiled at he before continuing "But stop trying so hard" he was laughing now "i can tell you are nervous but believe me we like you regardless so you don't need to worry."

"Really?" was all that escaped her lips. She could tell Craig had the same perceptiveness as his father.

"Yes. You make our dad so happy. Him and mum were headed for separation anyway and the way we see ti is he's much better off here with you than he would be with mum living the way they were"

"You have no idea what that means to me Craig" Kelly could feel her eyes welling up. She was accepted. Craig took her slightly by surprise when he hugged her but somehow it just wasn't awkward at all.

They headed back into the living room where Peter was sitting laughing with Katie.

"I love your house!" Katie said as soon as she saw Kelly.

"Thanks sweetie," Kelly said feeling comfortable "You guys know you are more than welcome anytime."

Craig smiled as she joined Peter on the sofa and he rubbed her back.

"Hey how about a game of twister?" Peter suggested.

"Great idea dad!" Katie said almost too enthusiastically "will you play with us Kelly?"

"Yeah sure. but I'm not very good."

"That's cool, you couldn't possibly be worse than dad anyway" Craig mocked as he dodged a playful slap that Peter headed in his direction.

In the end they played three games of twister all laughing uncontrollably. Peter had come last in all three game, bless him and the others won one game each. Afterwards they ate ice cream on the couch and chatted about school and how cool the kids though it was to now have two famous family members. Not only had they accepted her she was considered family. This made both herself and Peter feel brilliant.

"Oh by the way your dad and i are having a party now that he's properly moved in and everybody knows about us."

"Cool, who's all going?" Craig tried to sound casual.

"Well," Kelly continued "My mum, the folks from work a few other friends and hopefully you guys." The kids' face brightened up "assuming you want to come that is."

"We'd love to!" they said simultaneously.

Peter sat back relieved that they were receptive to the idea of him and Kelly and the while situation. He was glad Kelly had suggested having them round for dinner because it gave them a chance to see for themselves what she really was like,

"Would you do my make-up for me for the party Kelly?" Katie asked randomly.

"Yeah sure! How were you thinking you would like it?" Kelly was getting excited now.

"I would like it just like yours please" Katie replied simply with a huge grin on her face.

At that a car horn sounded from outside. It was their mum waiting to take them home. The kids gathered their belongings and headed for the door with Kelly and Peter following close behind. The kids turned around to hug their dad goodbye and he was pleased when the two of them openly and willingly also hugged Kelly goodbye.

"see you next week for the Party" Katie shouted as she climbed into the back of her mum's car.

Peter slid his arm around Kelly's shoulders as they watched the car pull out of the drive and disappear.

"I'm proud of you." He said as they went back inside the house.

"They are great kids" Kelly replied smiling at what Craig had said to her in the Kitchen.

"Fancy a game of strip twister?" Peter said playfully as he looked at the game that was still set up on the floor.

"As tempting as that sounds" she replied "i think I'll pass."

He laughed, "well it's only 8.30 so what you wanna do?"

"Do you fancy going for a nice romantic walk?" she asked "We can go watch the sun go down."

"That sounds like a great idea." He said.

Five minutes later they were strolling hand-in-hand down towards the water chatting away happily in the humid air. It was a brilliant way to end a very successful night.


	10. Chapter 10: The party!

Chapter 10: The Party!

It had been two weeks to the day that Peter had moved in with Kelly. His children had made peace with it and chose to visit when they wanted and the added bonus was they both adored Kelly. The public had also been reasonably receptive to the idea and "The O.C." fans loved it! Life for Kelly and Peter was practically perfect, they had enjoyed every moment of living together so far, so much so that neither of them could imagine waking up or going to sleep each day without the other by their side. Work was also going great. Presently in season 3 Sandy and Kirsten were very much in love. Peter was also in the process of getting divorced. Neither could be happier and this party was to prove just that.

Kelly woke the morning of the party to fond Peter staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Morning beautiful." He replied squeezing her into his body for a second. "Looking forward to the party tonight?"

"Hmmm yea i think so. You?"

"Well," Peter started "Yes and no."

Kelly looked at him puzzled as she propped herself up on one arm so she was facing him properly.

"I'm a little nervous about meeting your mum." Peter admitted slightly embarrassed.

"What? why?" Kelly asked now even more confused.

"Well, what if she doesn't like me and thinks I'm a horrible person for cheating on my wife, or that you are too good for me." He answered without making any eye contact.

"Oh my god! I had no idea you were this insecure about that."

Peter looked up at her feeling slightly stupid. Kelly knew what he was thinking and leaned up to kiss his soft lips. She laced one hand with his and attempted to reassure him.

"Look honey, my mum and i are so close, and so alike that there is no way i could love someone as much as i do you and she wouldn't like them. Infact I'm pretty sure she's gonna love you just as much." She paused "actually i might need to be careful there."

Peter couldn't help but laugh. "How is it you always know the right things to say to me?" he asked.

"because I'm just so incredibly smart and wonderful!" she joked.

"Yes you are" he said under his breath but she still heard him.

"We should go start preparing for the party" Kelly said as she started to climb out of bed. Before she could even get out from under the covers Peter pulled her back down.

"I don't think another half an hour would hurt" he said biting his bottom lip seductively at her. He forced her down on her back as she giggled and he started kissing her neck as he hovered over her. He moved his kisses to her lips and their tongues danced around each other. Kelly lay there happily letting him take control as she allowed him to remove her clothing and then his own.

-

An couple of hours later after Kelly had managed to escape him claiming they would continue it later and she now stood in the kitchen. Her worktop was covered by alcohol, wine, vodka, jack Daniels, baileys everything she could possibly think of. Peter had moved the furniture in the living room for dancing and all precious and valuable objects had been moved to their room where none of the guests were expected to go. The house was ready now all they had to do was organise themselves by getting dressed.

-

The first two people to arrive were Craig and Katie. Kelly did Katie's make up just as she had promised and she also fixed her hair. Half-an-hour after that the door bell rang again. This time it was Melinda and her husband, Ben, Adam, Rachel, Mischa and Tate, who had returned for season 3. Everybody looked great as they headed straight for the drinks table. Kelly had the feeling that it was going to be a great night as everybody was in party mode.

The door bell rang again and Kelly raced over to it knowing fine well that it would be her mother. She swung the door open and threw her arms around the woman who stood on front of her.

"Mum, Ah it's so good to see you!" Kelly shouted.

"Awww you too, how's my little girl?" Her mum ,Shirley replied.

"I'm good mum, infact I'm great". Kelly took her mum's hand and led her inside. Immediately she swayed her mother over to where Peter stood talking to Tate, who excused himself as he saw them approach. "Peter i want you to meet my mother, Shirley. Mum this is Peter."

"Nice to meet you Shirley." Peter said trying to hide his nerves.

"Well it's lovely to meet you too!" She sang as she threw him into a big gear hug. "I've been wanting to meet you ages ago. I was always wishing you were with my Kelly every time i watched the show and now that you are it's a dream come true!"

Peter was gob smacked! "Thank you" he said.

"Well then this is a party and i'm gonna go get a drink" Shirley turned to Peter "We will have a proper chat some other time" she continued before heading across the room seeking vodka.

"You see" Kelly wrapped her arms around Peter's waist " I told you there was nothing to worry about."

He replied by simply kissing her on the forehead before leading her in the direction of his kids.

-

An hour later all the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. Everybody was now dancing along to the music and almost all the adults were at least a little tipsy. Peter had spent the better part of the night watching Kelly, wherever she went his eyes also went. She looked so sexy in her skirt and silky top, which was cut low enough to show a hint of cleavage and that alone turned him on. As "We've got tonight" came on the stereo Peter went over to her and pulled her onto the small dance floor.

"Having a good time?" He asked ad she clasped her hands behind his neck and swayed along to the gentle melody.

"Of course" she said "everybody is."

He just smiled down gazing into her bright eyes "Well that's good" he said. "Do you think anybody will be up for karaoke then?"

Unsure if he was joking she glanced around the room looking at every individual person noticing that they were all either Hyper or drunk.

"I'm gonna guess yes" she laughed "Everybody is either drunk or hyper and acting daft."

"Well that nay have something to do with the fact that you bought ten times too much alcohol!" Peter said playing with her.

Choosing not to retaliate Kelly rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the remainder of the song.

Afterwards Peter set up the karaoke machine as most people had thought it was a great idea. He himself started the singing with his favourite Broadway song "Greased Lightening" Everybody loved it! Next up Rachel and Mischa and Melinda dragged Kelly up to sing Cyndi Lauper's "Girls just wanna have fun". Their performance had definitely been entertaining and absolutely hilarious. Kelly's mum then proved herself ot be the queen of the Karaoke when she sang a worthy version of "It's in his kiss" by Cher. Kelly watched her mum in awe as she remembered all the other times she had heard her mum sing those words:

"If you wanna know

If he loves you so,

It's in his kiss" she belted out.

Peter taking in the words walked straight over to Kelly and wrapped her in an embrace followed by the most passionate of all kisses.

"Well?" He said "Is it in my kiss?"

Thinking what he had just done was completely adorable Kelly cupped his face in her hands and whispered one word "always" before kissing him again.

It was now time for the children to prove their karaoke skills. Craig who seemed to inherit his father's musical genes treated them all to a beautiful rendition of Robbie Williams' "Angels". However Katie was too nervous to sing on her so Kelly worried that Katie would be missing out offered them to do a song together. Katie chose the song and then announced to everyone that they were dedicating this song to Peter, a magnificent father and boyfriend. Kelly couldn't help but laugh and hug Katie as she heard the introduction to Tina Turner's "the best" begin. This turned out to be the song of the night as everybody formed a circle trapping Peter in the middle as they all sang

"You're simply the best!

better than all the rest.

Better than everyone,

Everyone i ever met!"

Peter loved it! He stood there in amongst everyone as he laughed his head off at the song. This had bee the best party ever!

That brought a close to the Karaoke and to the party. People had gulped a couple more drinks and By two am everybody had left. Craig and Katie were tucked up and asleep in the spare room as it was too late for them to go home that night. Peter watched as Kelly said goodnight to her mum and then turned around and fell on the couch. He walked over and joined her.

"You're drunk!" He said laughing.

"I am not! Okay well maybe a little but you are too!" She replied loudly.

"Shhhh the kids are asleep! he whispered"

"Oh sorry" she said "But does it really matter?"

"Yes because i don't want any interruptions" he shot back.

Kelly smiled mischievously "Why what are we gonna do?" she asked playing dumb. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him so she could feel him through his trousers.

"We are going to pick up where we left over and celebrate the success of our party" He said making her more excited. He picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs clapping his hands under her ass. Before he could reach their room she was kissing him frantically and he had to stop outside the room door.

"Wow we are drunk" She laughed assessing their lack of control.

"Hmmm" He said through a kiss "Believe me i think that will make sex so much better!"

"In that case, I'm glad i bought ten times too much alcohol" She replied smartly remembering him mocking her earlier.

They finally made it to bed and after an exhausting but amazing couple of hours they fell asleep in each other's arms once again.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas part 1

Chapter 11: Christmas part 1.

The cast had finished filming the last episode scheduled for before Christmas and now they were on holiday until the middle of January. Peter and Kelly were so excited about their first Christmas together and they intended it to be perfect. They had been really organised and had already been and done all their shopping. They had also taken Craig and Katie shopping with them and they all bought each others gifts along with all the ones for family and friends. Kelly and Katie had then sneaked off and bonded doing some extra shopping for the boys. They had finished decorating the house a few weeks before Christmas and had hung lights outside and a big pine tree stood tall in the corner of their living room. Peter had now been officially divorced for at least a month and his ex-wife was now also living happily with a new partner. They were now counting down the days until Christmas.

"Morning Baby." Peter said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, where did you go this morning? I woke up looking for a cuddle and you were gone." Kelly smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, i just went for a walk but i just didn't want to wake you. But if you still want that cuddle I'm available now" he said as he wrapped his arms around her body and allowed her head to sink into his chest. "Everything ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's fine i just wanted a cuddle from you." she answered.

"Okay well anytime you get that urge just you let me know" he said lightly.

"So are we seeing the kids on Christmas day?" Kelly asked him after he sat on the chair and she placed herself on his knee.

"I think they will be with their mother in the morning and then we'll get them for a late lunch and they'll stay over. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Kelly said wondering why he felt the need to ask her that. "Sounds perfect."

"It will be. Just think this will be the first of many Christmases when i will wake up next to you and you are the first person i see and wish merry Christmas to," Peter loved the thought of this, infact he could think of nothing better.

Kelly leaned down to kiss him. She prolonged the kiss for as long as possible before pulling away again.

"Come on, We are going shopping and you are gonna help me pick out something to wear on the night out tomorrow." She said.

"Anything for you" He said kissing her again before they headed out of the kitchen.

-

It was almost time for them to leave the next night. All the cast were going out for their Christmas drinks together. Kelly was putting on the finishing touches of her make-up as Peter was getting dressed. Finishing her lipstick applying she rose up off her seat and went over to Peter to sort his tie. Peter, of course, could actually tie a tie but he much preferred it when she did it. He had no idea why though. Her long fingers fumbled his tie until they formed a perfect knot under his collar. She smiled in admiration of her own handy work.

"Thanks baby" He said running is hand through her hair.

"Hmmm, ready to go now?" she asked as he slipped on his jacket.

"Yeah i suppose so, although I'd much rather stay in and have a party of our own"

She giggled as his hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck forcing her breathing to become harsher.

"No, Peter, we can't. We'll be late" she said as he made the kisses harder to resist. "Okay stop!" She shouted,

Sensing her tone he stopped.

Kelly thought for a moment before rolling her eyes in surrender "Okay go, go" She said leading his head back to her.

He regained the position his lips had on her neck as he enjoyed the sweet taste and smell of her skin.

An hour or so later Kelly was re-doing his tie in the cab as they made their way to the bar. They immediately found everyone as they entered.

"There you are!" Rachel said as they reached the table.

"Sorry guys, we uh got held up" Kelly said looking guilty.

"Awww everything ok?"

"Yea fine thanks" Peter said as he took a seat next to Rachel.

"Looks to me like things are more than just fine" Melinda mocked as she spotted the love bit that Peter had left on Kelly's neck.

Peter looked at it. He hadn't done it intentionally and he felt a little guilty but Kelly didn't really seem to mind.

"I'll go get a round of drinks" he announced changing the subject.

As he got up and went to the bar Kelly stole his seat as she engaged in conversation with Rachel and Melinda. They were discussing what they had bought various people for Christmas as the guys and Mischa told jokes. When Peter returned with the drinks he squeezed onto the couch next to Kelly announcing a toast "merry Christmas" to them all. Kelly took his hand in hers and played with his fingers as the conversations continued.

"I know!" Adam said "Lets play truth or dare."

"Hell yeah!" Rachel shouted "best game ever!"

Soon random people were getting kissed and everybody was getting embarrassed but at least they were having fun.

"Okay" Melinda said announcing her shot "Peter, Truth or dare?"

Peter thought for a moment. He knew that if he picked dare he would most likely have to kiss someone that wasn't Kelly and he really didn't want that.

"Truth" He announced upon his decision.

"Oh that's brave" Melinda cried. "Okay, okay, with who, when and where is the weirdest most passionate sex you've ever had?"

As everybody cheered in delight of Melinda's question Peter now regretted his decision. Everybody was poised and waiting for his answer.

"Are you kidding?" Peter asked quite shocked.

"Nope, I'm sorry but if you are gonna pick truth when I'm giving the question you need to be prepared to answer anything." Melinda was being dead serious.

"Fine" He said giving Kelly's hand a quick squeeze before continuing, "With Kelly, just after Italy and on her kitchen floor."

"You remember that?" Kelly asked shocked, and forgetting everyone was listening intently.

"Well yeah, granted it's mainly because you decided to take a swim naked afterwards!" He said fondly remembering it.

"Everybody was in stitches of laughter now and Kelly was quite embarrassed as her cheeks turned read, but she was laughing.

"I am so gonna get you back for that" she whispered seductively in his ear before kissing his cheek.

Peter raised his eyebrows looking intrigued.

A couple of hours later the game had ended and everybody had been embarrassed at some point. Peter was wanting to go home now however Kelly was hyper and too busy dancing away with the other girls to "I will survive" which was playing on the jukebox in the corner. When the song finished she returned to the table and sat down on his knee. She kissed him passionately not caring that people were watching them and he stroked her hair as the kisses got deeper.

"Let's go home." Peter suggested as he pulled away.

"You read my mind" she said as she grabbed his hand and they snuck out of the bar going straight home to bed, where they then enjoyed a night of slightly drunken passion.

-

The next couple of days passed quickly and before thye knew it it was Christmas morning. Kelly woke up to find a note on Peter's pillow which read "come down stairs to the living room." Kelly swung her legs off the side of the bed and then threw on her dressing gown and headed for the stairs. She was met by Peter at the bottom of them where he stood holding two glasses of bucks fizz.

"Morning beautiful." he said as he handed her one glass.

"Merry Christmas baby." she whispered back.

"OH Marry Christmas to you too sweetheart." He said as she kissed him lovingly on the lips "come with me, i have a very important present for you."

"OHHH, i love presents" she said taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the living room, "especially when they are for me."

He took her to the corner of the room where he stopped by their Christmas tree. He picked up small present which lay on top of one of the middle branches. Kelly had never noticed that present before and wondered if it had been a new addition to the tree that morning.

"I wanna do this before the kids come round." He said nervously. He then opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with a diamond centred on the band. It took her breath away as her eyes began to fill with tears. Peter got down on one knee and took her left hand on his right before looking up into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Kelly Rowan, Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas part 2

Chapter 12: Christmas part 2.

Kelly's heart stopped, she couldn't believe it. She had hoped that some day this would happen, she just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She looked down to him, her eyes beginning to water. She could tell he was a nervous wreck. She stared at him for a moment, she truly loved him, infact, more accurately, he was the love fo her life.

"Baby, i would love to marry you" she said sweetly watching the huge grin that was covering his face.

He took the ring from it's perch in the box and slid it onto her long slender finger admiring it as he did so. Peter stood up and used his thumb to wipe away the tear that now trickled slowly down her cheek. He held her face in his hands and kissed her soft lips with all the love in the world. When he pulled away she smiled at him through her eyes.

"I love you so much" he whispered with their noses touching.

"Hmm, i love you more" she replied.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck before whispering into her ear "that's not possible".

They ended their embrace a few minutes later making a toast to their future together. They opened the rest of their presents from one another and laughed happily together.

"My goodness" Kelly said rising to her feet "look at the time, the kids will be here soon."

"So?" Peter said trying to prevent her moving.

"So i need to start the cooking or nobody will be eating Christmas dinner!"

Breaking free from his grasp she went to the kitchen and put the food in the oven and set the timer. She then made her way upstairs to shower and get dressed before Katie and Craig arrived. When she had finished she returned downstairs to find Peter still sitting on the floor staring blankly at the tree.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked crouching down to his level and placing her hands over his knees rubbing his legs gently.

"Hmmm? Uh yeah i couldn't be better,"

she smiled at him before kissing him hard on the lips and rubbing his hair with her hands.

"You should go get showered and dressed, the kids will be here soon." She said pulling away.

"I suppose your right" Peter said as Kelly stood up and started heading to the kitchen. "You look beautiful by the way" he called after her.

Kelly was in the kitchen humming away to Chris De Burgh's "A spaceman came travelling" as he Christmas cd played on the machine behind her as she prepared the food. She wanted everything to be perfect. Enjoying the sound of the music Kelly didn't hear Peter's footsteps as he entered the room and didn't notice his presence until he rubbed her shoulders.

"Hey, you smell nice." She said admiring his aftershave scent.

"Yeah? You have good taste" he was now right behind her resting his head on her shoulders and his arms were firmly wrapped round her waist as he rubbed her stomach.

He was surprised when she shrugged him off and walked away over to the sink. Normally she would have rested in his embrace regardless.

"What was that for?" He asked her

"What?"

"You pushed me away. Are you ok?" he was a bit baffled

"Awww honey, don't be ridiculous, i wasn't pushing you away, i just need to wash these and then i need to set the table and then i have to sort them and prepare the vegetables and then..."

He cut her off "Is that what's wrong? Are you mad I'm not helping?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"No. not at all. I'm sorry . I just..." she trailed off and walked over to him stroking his chest.

"What?"

"I need to make this perfect. You're kids and i have been doing really well and getting along and this is Christmas and their first with you away from them and i just don't want to make any mistakes! Especially if we are going to get married.! She eventually stopped for breath.

"Aww honey, the kids will love it no matter what you make". He tried to comfort her.

She smiled and allowed him to cuddle her.

"What about the engagement?"

"They are fine about it! Actually more like excited. I told them i was gonna ask you once the divorce came through."

Kelly said nothing. She was happy to just stand in his embrace, stroking up and down his back with her fingers and tickling him slightly.

"So are you ok?" He asked eventually.

"Happier than ever." She was looking into his eyes with her arms wrapped firmly round his neck.

"Why's that?" he grinned.

"Because I'm your..." She paused fo ra moment not believing she was about to say the next word, "fiancé" she finished.

He kissed her deeply on hearing that word "Hmm, bet i could make you happier." He said suggestively winking at her.

"I bet you could" she teased "but not now because I'm cooking and the kids are almost here."

He was disappointed.

"Is that you rejecting me again?" He laughed

"Not rejecting (kiss) postponing".

"Until when?" he sounded desperate.

"I don't know!" She was playing with him.

"Aww baby, please don't tease, i want you so bad right now."

Kelly laughed at the though. All the power was in her hands. Secretly she was desperate for him right there and then as well but she knew the timing was wrong.

"well..." she began after a moment "maybe, i was thinking we could celebrate our engagement alone together, say tonight."

"Hmmm, what time?" He was acting and she knew it.

Playing along she used Kirsten's line as she face him "If you're not upstairs by ten o'clock I'm gonna start without you." She changed it slightly to fit the situation.

They both just laughed as the front door swung open.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" Katie yelled running towards Peter.

"Oh merry Christmas sweetheart!"

He turned to hug Craig and then watched happily as both kids hugged Kelly just like they had him.

"Can i see your ring?" Katie asked as they sat at the table. "Do you like it?"

"Yea i love it!" Kelly beamed as she smiled at Peter.

Over dinner they chatted about many things, mainly the kids and what they got for Christmas. Peter took Kelly 's hand under the table and placed it on his leg whilst he played with the platinum engagement ring that sat in her finger. She gripped his hand every now and then to let him know how happy she was.

"wow that food was great" Craig spoke as he finished "Best Christmas meal I've ever had."

"Hey!" Peter jumped in "I used to cook you Christmas dinner all the time."

"Yeah my point exactly!" Every body laughed and Craig began o clear the dishes.

"Oh that's ok sweetie, just leave them I'll clear them away in the morning" Kelly said.

"Are you sure?"

"yea but thanks. Come on lets all go and watch a movie together" She suggested.

The kids sat on one couch as Kelly and Peter lay tangled together on the other one. They were watching "Miracle on 34th street", the best Christmas movie ever. Although they were all sitting silent they were loving each other's company. It wasn't very late when the movie finished and not too long afterwards They heard the doorbell.

"Melinda!" Peter said as opened the door becoming shocked.

"Hey everyone, merry Christmas" Melinda said happily inviting herself in.

"Eh yeah. Merry Christmas. What are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she lifted her left hand to rub her eye.

"I um, came to..." she stopped "Oh My God! Did you guys get engaged?" she asked observing the diamond on Kelly's finger.

"Actually yes." peter walked over to Kelly and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "This morning"

"Ahhh congratulations!" she grabbed them both into a gigantic hug.

"Thanks" Kelly smiled breaking free "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well we are having a small last minute Christmas party, all the others have come and we couldn't get you on the phone so i came to invite you in person."

"YAY! Please can we go dad?" Katie begged.

"well thanks for the invitation but i don't think so, I'm really tired" Peter said and Kelly knew why.

"Awww dad come on." Craig also wanted to go.

"Sorry guys but kel and i are not going." Peter was adamant.

"Aww Peter come on, you're so boring" Melinda joked, "The kids could come if they want, I'll take them just now and they can stay over and I'll get them back to you in the morning."

Peter was thinking about it. His kids were so desperate to go and he was so desperate to be alone with Kelly. However he still wasn't sure. he had been about to say no when Kelly who was still gripping his waist had pinched him to stop him. He knew why: it was the perfect chance for them to be alone. Eventually to everybody else's delight Peter agreed. A matter of minutes Later he was standing at the door watching Melinda drive away with his two very excited children.

Peter headed upstairs to find Kelly calling out to her before he reached the room "Hey, where's my beautiful bride-to-be?"

"I'm here honey" She immediately called back "I'm waiting for you."

Peter smiled to himself. As he entered the bedroom he closed the door behind him and turned off the light before climbing over the bed to Kelly where he introduced his lips to her neck and began undressing her for round one of their "Celebration."


	13. Chapter 13: Happy New Year!

Chapter 13: Happy New Year! 

"Morning Gorgeous!" Kelly sang as she entered the kitchen and found Peter. 

"Hmmm, someone's in a good mood" He smiled back accepting her body on his knee.

"Yes I am, It's almost new year!" she said cheerily "and you know what that means don't you?"

"No." He replied unsure.

"I get to go shopping for an outfit to wear to the work party" 

"Ohhh" he suddenly understood. "Yeah you usually look stunning at the Party!"

"You think?"

"Hmm (kiss), yes (kiss), every (kiss), single (kiss), year"

"Well thank you baby. Oh I know…what are you doing today?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure" he replied wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Good, you can come to the mall and shop with me."

"Awww, Kelly, sweetie I hate the mall!" He tried to refuse.

She could tell he was serious so she decided to persuade him in the best way she knew how. 

"Please?" She kissed him deeply before putting on her best seductive voice. "I promise I'll make it worth your while" she tugged his ear with her teeth.

Peter raised his eyebrows "I'm interested" he said.

"Good answer." She kissed him again before jumping off his lap and heading to fetch her purse.

-

They had been in the mall for a good hour now. Kelly, with Peter's help, had bought a wonderful black dress. It was knee length and the black straps crossed each other over her back. The dress was revealing enough to keep Peter interested but suitable for a work function. They were strolling hand-in-hand towards starbucks to get a seat and some coffee.

"So, what else do you need to buy?" Peter asked as they sat close on a couch in the corner setting their coffee on the small wooden table on front of them.

"Well, I need shoes to go with my dress, if that's ok" she answered.

"Whatever you want" he replied starting to stroke her hair with his hands." anything else?"

"well, I might need a pair of earrings" she though out loud.

"Okay, shoes and earrings, that shouldn't take too long" he said hopeful.

"I need something else, I just can't remember what it is" she said watching his face drop. "Oh! I know what it was."

Peter winced at the thought of her spending even more money.

"I need underwear." She said finally.

Suddenly he was interested.

"Ooohhh, now that we can do!" He was excited.

"Hmmm I thought so." she said smugly.

"Oh baby, can I help you pick? Please, I know what I like" he begged her before he kissed her square on the lips.

"I may allow you to help" she was teasing him, "but nothing ridiculous!" 

He just smiled as they finished their coffee and headed to do more shopping, once again their hands clasped together and their fingers laced with the other's. Kelly deliberately took him around the shoe shops first before finally deciding on a pair from the first shop. She did the same with the jewellery stores. She knew he was desperate to go to the final shop. Eventually they strolled into the biggest underwear and pyjama store in the whole mall and Kelly watched Peter amused as his face lit up.

"So what are you looking for honey?" Peter asked trying to act casual as they began their search.

"Well, I need a black thing for under my dress and then I just generally want to look.

Peter followed her around the store for at least a good quarter of an hour. She had turned down most of his suggestions, which included an edible thong and bra which would provide support to nobody. Kelly had a basket full of various garment and Peter could feel himself getting warm at the thought of her wearing them. They were at the back of the store looking at silk nightwear when an assistant approached them. 

"would you like ot try that on at all miss?" She spoke pleasantly pointing at the changing room which in actual fact was just an empty, square room with a large wooden door which was tucked away in the back corner.

"Oh no thanks" Kelly replied, "'m just looking at the moment."

"Okay well I'll be around if you need any help" she smiled before walking away.

Peter stood behind her unable to resist his urges and rubbed her ass with his hand.

"Peter! Honey what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" He asked.

"No! Not here everyone can see us!" she protested.

Peter had an idea and without thinking he grabbed he arm and pulled her into the empty changing room. He turned around and pinned her against the door whilst closing it. The changing room was perfect, totally remote and nobody would hear them. He held her arms at head height against the door and leaned in to kiss her.

"Peter. What are you doing? We're in a shop!"

"I'm sorry baby but I want you now, I keep thinking about you in that underwear and I am so turned on."

She giggled not knowing what else to do. He had power over her. She walked over to the sales assistant in an attempt to get away from his touch,

"Excuse me miss but I would like to try this on" Kelly said.

The lady led her to the changing room and disappeared again. Kelly slipped on the nightdress and was admiring it in the mirror. She opened the door to ask Peter's opinion. When he saw her he pushed her straight back into the small room pinning her against the wall and kissing her desperately.

"Peter! Honey stop we… can't do this in here" Her breaths were getting shorter as he kissed his way down her neck and began lifting the nightdress over her head.

"Yes we can. Nobody will know. I can't help it I keep having images of you in all these garments and it turns me on."

She giggled at his answer and began moaning under his touch as he pushed her pants to the floor. Kelly in turn pushed his pants and boxers to his ankles releasing his arousal as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her. The kept their mouths attached so that when they finally came they wouldn't moan as loud as usual.

"See I told you the shopping trip would be worth your while" She laughed as they redressed and headed for the checkout.

-

The party that night was great. Everybody had made the effort to turn up. Kelly and Peter where on the dace floor swaying each other back and forth to various songs. Both had opted not to drink so they were finding it pretty funny how everybody else was acting. They separated for a while engaging in conversation with just about everybody they crossed. Soon it was 11.15pm. Not long until the New Year bells. Peter found Kelly on the couch sitting alone.

"Hey, baby are you ok?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." She answered him.

"About what beautiful." He took he hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I was just kinda wishing that we were somewhere quiet and alone to bring in the new year that's all." She said. 

"well honey we could leave if you like."

"But Peter where will we go?" She asked.

"Somewhere romantic" he began "alone just you and me and we can celebrate together"

Kelly smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Lead the way" she murmured so he just heard her.

Taking Kelly's hand he led he to find their coats and then they snuck out of the party before anybody noticed. Running into the car Peter sped away to find the perfect spot.  
Fifteen minutes late they were sitting in the car in a car park watching the ocean and staring at the stars. Kelly hadn't wanted to actually go to the beach so they just folded their chairs back and lay in the car with the roof down staring at the stars. It was truly romantic. It came one minute to midnight. They watched the clock carefully counting down the seconds to their first whole year together.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"Happy new year baby" Peter whispered as he leaned over and grabbed her into a long kiss.

"Happy new year to you too". She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye, "Now about that private celebration" she slyly said. "I think it should be the first thing we do this year."

"Hmmm, me too" She was now sitting on top of him in the car and they were kissing frantically.

Soon the car was filled with pleasured moans as Peter and Kelly did what they had done so many times before. They made love. Already their year was looking good.


	14. Chapter 14: Disneyland Part 1

Chapter 14: Disney land! (Part 1)

A few months had now passed since new Year and Kelly and Peter were happier than ever. Their wedding plans for June were exactly on schedule and they were spending more and more time together with Katie and Craig. Both kids adored Kelly and it was obvious. Peter and Kelly, along with the rest of the cast had a long weekend off of work. They had all decided that they needed a little fun and adventure so they had arranged to go to Disney Land for a few days. Kelly and Peter brought Katie and Craig, Melinda brought her husband, Jake, and their daughter Holly and Adam, Rachel and Ben and Mischa just brought themselves. Their plane journey was enjoyable and when they arrived at their five star Disney hotel they all turned in for the night. Melinda and Jake were in a large room with a small room joined on so Holly was close to them and down the hall a little Kelly and Peter shared the largest of them all. The younger ones where on the next floor down of the Hotel as they were the only rooms left. Katie and Craig were ecstatic at the idea of not being too close to the adults. They all got a good night's sleep and in the morning they were meeting for breakfast before heading to the main theme park.

Peter rolled over in bed as he woke up with the sun glaring through the curtains into his eyes. Next to him, still sound a sleep Kelly snored quietly. Peter knew he had to wake her because they were due downstairs in half an hour but he felt guilty for disturbing her. Deciding he would wake her gently he bent over her and kissed her dry lips. She started to stir,

"Morning beautiful" he whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey" she whispered back before sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder allowing him ot embrace her.

"You ok baby?" He asked a little worried.

"Yea I'm great!" she replied slightly chirpier. "Although I'm not looking forward to the rides today."

Peter looked a little shocked. "What? I thought you liked the rides! Why did you agree to come to Disney land if you don't?"

"Calm done honey," she began "I didn't say I didn't like them, but now you mention it roller coaster tend to freak me out a little. And I agreed Disney because the kids will love it and everybody will be kept busy."

"Oh sorry." He felt guilty for getting annoyed "Why are you worried about the roller coasters?" he asked, "Personally I love them! Second to you they give me the thrill of my life."

Kelly Pulled away so she could look him at the face while they both smiled at his last comment. "I just find them scary and threatening" she said sadly not wanting to ruin his excitement.

"Well" he said wrapping her in his arms again "Don't you worry, I'll look after you."

She smiled and kissed him on his lips before they both moved to get themselves dressed to go to breakfast.

They headed downstairs hand-in-hand and immediately found the group already eating. It turned out that everybody had, had a great nights sleep and after their breakfast fuel they were all raring to go. They backed themselves into the minibus and headed off for a day of fun. When they arrived it took them a while for them all to get through security but after that they looked at a map to discuss where to go first. They looked for rides that they would all be able to go on with the kids and they found themselves having a great time on things like the tea cups and the pirates of the Caribbean ride. Before they knew it, it was lunch time and they headed to the nearest place to eat. They all had either Pizza or burgers. Holly made a right mess of herself with the tomato ketchup so Melinda and Jake excused themselves to go and clean her up. They also decided that they would go on their own for a little while and let Holly go on the Kiddies rides. Still at the table the rest of the group discussed who wanted to go where and it was decided that the easiest way to handle it was for Rachel, Adam, Ben and Mischa to go away for a while as they wanted to check out all he roller coasters. Craig and Katie were invited to join them and deciding it would be nice for Kelly and Peter to be alone they gratefully accepted. Roller coasters it was then.

"So…" Kelly sad turning to face him as the others left "what would you like to go on?"

Taking a minute to think about it he replied "on the haunted manor".

"That sounds scary" Kelly complained.

"Well it's not called the "Haunted Manor" because it's a pleasant place" he replied sarcastically before taking her hand and leading her out of the food court.

Ten minutes later they were at the front of the queue about to board the ghost train. Seeing that Kelly was a little apprehensive Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his chest reassuringly. They boarded the ride and he felt Kelly relax slightly as they laughed together at all the hideous things that sat before them. Occasionally they would steal a kiss off one another and they enjoyed being alone.

After the ghost train they wondered around just seeing where they ended up. Kelly gasped as she saw a giant maze to their left and grabbed Peter's arm dragging him onto it.

"Oh my God Kel are ya trying to get us lost?" he asked joking through his laugh.

She kissed him as the turned the first corner before pulling away. "Find me if you can!" she laughed as she started running away from him.

Instinctively Peter ran after her but she was surprisingly fast. Eventually he saw her turn a corner and he followed her hearing her delighted giggles in the distance.

"Awww crap!" he heard her curse as she ran into a dead end and couldn't escape in time.

"Ha! I've got you now" Peter laughed as she leaned against the wall giggling her head off slightly breathless.

Peter walked over to where she stood and grabbed her and tickled her until she was almost crying with laughter. He stopped and looked at her. She was so alive and energetic and she looked amazing. He closed the gap that lay between them and pushed he up against the bush Kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her twirling 360 degrees. Kelly giggled in delight. This day was amazing!

It took them around twenty minutes to calm down and seek their way out of the maze. They both felt like teenagers again and they were loving it. They were walking past a roller coaster when Kelly looked up and saw Peter watching it in awe.

"You wanna go on" she stated as he looked from it to her.

"Nah, that's ok. You don't like them and I can wait until another time."

"Baby, are you sure because I'll come on with you."

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"On one condition." She began "You can assure me that it is absolutely safe."

"Baby you know I wouldn't think of taking you anywhere near it if it wasn't"

"Okay" Kelly sighed "I trust you."

She was nervous the whole time that they waited in the line and when the cart pulled up and Peter helped her get in she could feel herself shaking with terror. As they began to move Peter felt her hand find it's way to his and he laced his fingers through hers. They both screamed like babies the whole way around. He could feel Kelly's hand tightening her grip on his as they went down huge hills and round the loo-the-loop.

When they got off the two of them were laughing uncontrollably at how pathetic they must have sounded. Next they went on the water rafts both getting drenched in the process. Deciding to take a time-out from the rides they went to the target shooting stall as Peter wanted to have a go. Hitting three out of five targets he won a reasonably large teddy of Winnie the Pooh which held a heart saying "I love you on it".

"For you Baby" He said proudly as he gave her the prise and she thanked him with the sweetest of kisses. The stall man stared at them in admiration of their love. Next they bought ice-cream and settled down on a patch of grass next to many other couples and families to watch the show that was taking place on front of Cinderella's Castle. Kelly sat between Peter's legs as they enjoyed the show. Him often kissing her bare shoulders or her head as she leaned he back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" He whispered softly into her ear as he thought about how perfect their day had been.

"Hmmm, I love you too sweetie" she replied with a kiss.

When the show finished it was almost time to rejoin everyone else but they had time for one more ride. After allowing Kelly to chose they ended up on "thunder mountain". Although it was a roller coaster Kelly loved the ride as a kid and Peter was more than happy to oblige. As they walked back to their rendezvous at Cinderella's Castle Kelly thought about the great afternoon. As a matter of fact the whole day. She had loved watching the children's faces that morning when they arrive to find the amazing rides. Being alone with Peter all afternoon had been the cherry on the cake. The others watched as Kelly and Peter approached them. Her left hand laced with his right and her right gripping the most adorable Winnie the Pooh ever created. Deciding they had all had enough they headed back to the hotel that night and shared aa lovely meal in the Hotel's restaurant before moving to the bar to discuss each other's enjoyable day. Kelly sat close to Peter and rested her head on his shoulder as she thought about the amazing ten minutes they shared in the maze. Soon everybody retired to their rooms when Holly fell asleep as everybody was shattered.

The next day the gang headed off to sea world as the girls were desperate to see the dolphins. The guys had disappeared for a while before finding the girls at the shark restaurant for lunch. Peter automatically walked over to kiss Kelly as they joined them at the table.

"hey, baby. Having fun?" He asked.

"Yea she replied. We were stroking the Dolphins. It was brilliant you would have loved it."

"Well maybe you can take me later?" He suggested as he looked at the sharks that circled the talk beside them.

After lunch they saw a few shows including the Walruses, Dolphins and Other animals. They all laughed way as they observed the creatures perform different tricks on command. By dinner time they were all starving. They had booked to eat dinner with Shamu and then attended a special performance by him and his whale family that night.

"Who is Shamu?" Katie asked as they ate dinner.

Everyone laughed before Peter spoke up. "He's the most famous of all the Killer Whales" he explained.

"Second Famous" Melinda jumped in.

"Peter turned to look at her "And which other killer whale is there that could possibly be more famous than the one and only Shamu?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Free Willy" She simply replied as the table erupted with laughter.

It was dark by the time they left the park and when they reached the Hotel everybody went straight to their rooms.

"So did you have a good day then?" Kelly asked as she climbed into bed next to Peter and rested her head on his chest.

"Uh yea I did. It wasn't as good as yesterday though" he said.

"Why not?"

Hs smiled down at her "because yesterday I got time to be alone with you and we had great fun and you made me feel so alive."

Kelly just looked into his blue eyes.

"But today everybody was there so it was more difficult to keep my hands off you." He admitted .

She kissed him desperately whilst she pulled herself up closer to him "Well we're alone now" she muttered in him ear suggestively.

"Yeah we are" He rolled them over so he lay on top of her "and I intend to take full advantage of that".

She giggled as his hands worked their magic on her body before they eventually made love into the early hours of the morning coming together so many times. They were so in love. They were destined to be together. Eventually they fell asleep naked in each other's arms. They were going to be exhausted at the park the next day.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Disneyland part 2

Chapter 15: Disney Land! (part 2)

"Typhoon Lagoon" here we come Katie yelled as the bus pulled away from their hotel the next morning.

Everybody was up and raring to go with their towels in hand and their swimwear under their shorts and t-shirts. They were going to the water park and the children were especially excited. Katie and Craig had been up most of the night jumping about and preparing themselves. The two of them had always had to listen to their friends talk about going to Disneyland and how great it was and both knew that their mother wouldn't go there ever. On the day that Kelly had asked them if they would like to go they had shared a moment of absolute joy and it meant a lot to them that Kelly wanted them to go. Now they could go home and gloat about it, but better for them, they had stayed in the best hotel and with the entire cast of "The OC".

The queue to get in was fairly short which was a bonus because it meant they found a remote area that only held enough sun beds for the eleven of them and was therefore their own private area. Immediately the kids stripped themselves of their clothes and ran towards the water to drown themselves in the waves that had just began.

"Hey hey hey! Slow down a minute where do you think you're going?" Peter yelled after Katie and Craig.

"To play and have fun!" Craig replied.

"And were you gonna ask first or just disappear so we didn't know where you were?"

"Sorry dad. We were just gonna go hang with Rachel, Adam, Ben and Mischa. No offence but they are a bit more fun than you adults" Craig said lightly.

"Okay, But I want you to make sure you keep applying your sun cream and be back here for one o'clock and we will have lunch."

"Okay. Later!" They shouted as they ran to catch up with the others.

The four adults and Holly were left in their little area. Melinda decided she would go and take Holly to the Kiddies area and play with her there for a while and when Peter and Jake made it clear they wanted to go on the rides Kelly agreed to join her. They got up and Kelly kissed Peter and Melinda did Jake before they walked away both holding a Holly by the hands.

-

The younger guys were having the tome of their lives running around the water park. They were playing hide and seek and tig around the whole place which turned out to be more difficult then hey had thought. They teamed up in twos: Ben and Mischa, Rachel and Adam and Katie and Craig. Katie and Craig won. The rest of them admired Peter's two kids. They had coped with the break-up, been unselfish, accepted both Kelly and their mum's new partner for the sake of their parents' happiness and they were genuinely smart and fun people. It was also often noticed that they shard a bond that made them close as Craig was forever looking after Katie like a normal protective big brother, however he always put her first just as she did him and they very rarely fought or caused an commotion. Eventually they all got tired and sat on the edge of the water for half an hour before heading back for lunch.

-

Peter and Jake had got bored of the rides and decided they would go back and find their women and spend some time with them. However when they arrived at the kid's pool Melinda sat alone laughing away with Holly and they rolled around in the shallow pool.

"Hey babe" Jake said as her joined Melinda in they pool.

"Hey," she greeted him with a kiss " we were just wondering when you were gonna come get us"

Deciding to give them some time alone Peter walked off to go find Kelly, who he guessed would be back at her lounger. He was right. She lay on her stomach reading her book as she tanned in the sun. She was wearing a blue bikini and he looked her up and down admiring her body and her desirable legs. Noticing her back a little pink he picked up the sun cream and squeezed some onto his hands. She jumped when she felt his cold hands begin to massage the liquid into her back.

"Hey baby." he said as she turned her head ro look at him.

"God Peter you gave me a fright! How did you get on with Jake?"

"Erm fine" He sounded unsure "He's not as much fun as you though." He grinned as he continued sliding his hand up and down her warm back and slipping them under her bikini strap.

"Hmm is that so?" she teased "well what can I offer you that he can't?"

They both laughed as Kelly spun around in his grasp and sat up to kiss him.

"nice bikini by the way" he said between kisses.

"Hmm I bought it especially for you baby. I thought you'd enjoy the view." She said back.

"well you were right about that!"

Peter manoeuvred himself so that he now lay on the sun bed beside her as they kissed. Peter slid his hand down and over her ass rubbing it gently. She stopped kissing him and looked disapprovingly at him as his other hand began to rise up her stomach towards her breasts.

"We can't" She whispered breathlessly.

"why not?"

"Because we are in the middle of a water park, that's full of kids and anybody walking past can see us" she tried to reason keeping her voice low.

"Honey we are in totally privacy as there is nobody around and the guys are all away."

He seized her neck with his lips as he searched for the spot that made her go crazy. She tried to push him away but his arms held her firmly and oh… too late he had found the spot. She moaned slightly under his touch. Eventually he found her lips again with his and she allowed herself to return his kisses. Just as things where heating up footsteps approached but before they could sort themselves Craig and Katie appeared through the bushes with the others not far behind.

"Ugh guys, seriously! In the middle of the water park!" Rachel shouted as they pulled apart. "At least try and control yourselves!"

They just smiled awkwardly at each other.

Soon they were all sat around the table having lunch before they disappeared again to continue their games. Kelly and Peter spent the afternoon alone together. They rode the lazy river repeatedly and went in the wave pool. Peter had needed to give Kelly a piggy back before he could get her anywhere near the high waves and she squealed in delight as the playfully drowned him but he always got her back.

It was dark by the time they arrived at the hotel because they had stopped at a grill house for dinner on the way back. Everybody was tired out especially Katie and Craig and they all just took their showers and went to bed.

As Peter climbed into bed he turned off the light thinking Kelly was already sleeping.

However once he settled his head on the pillow he felt her hand graze his leg slightly, before she leaned over on top of him and kissed him deeply.

"Hmmm what was that for?" He asked.

"well I just thought we could pick up from where we left off earlier"

"Ahhh I that case…" he grabbed he as they kissed with their tongues twirling around each other. He shifted his weight and flipped them over so that he was on top. He removed her top and began undoing her pyjama bottoms as she ran her hands through his hair. Soon they were ridded of all garments and had adopted a sitting position as Peter entered her as they both groaned loudly as they rocked back and forth until simultaneously they climaxed. A couple of hours later they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning was their last. Their flight was early evening and they all decided to just pack when they got up. They were all packed and ready mid-morning so they decided to spend the rest of their day in Downtown Disney. They walked around for ages looking around all the shops before grabbing a late lunch in "Planet Hollywood". They left the restaurant and headed straight to the greatest Disney store ever! The kid's were in heaven. Peter and Kelly walked around the store together discussing how they would definitely return there some day. They had had the time of their lives. Mischa and Rachel bought a handful of stuff forgetting that they had already packed and then they left the store. Kelly and Peter walked at the back of the group Peter with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder as they all walked to get ice cream. Everybody enjoyed their ice cream as it was still really warm outside and they had nothing else to do. Sitting at some benches over looking a lake Katie played with Holly as everybody separated into independent conversations. Kelly was perched on Peter's knee discussing what they were gonna do when they got home and how they had loved it here. It was definitely a place they would bring their kids to.

The plane journey home was peaceful and most of them slept out of pure exhaustion from their energetic couple of days. Kelly was lying across Peter sound asleep and he just looked at her. He had a flash back of the plane journey to Italy. He had sat the whole flight wishing that she was in his arms but thinking it would never happen. Yet here she was beautiful as ever, snuggled into him with his engagement ring shining on her left hand. He was the happiest man alive. As the captain announced the illumination of the seatbelt signs he was forced to wake her. He bent his head down and kissed her lips. When he say a grin begin to appear on her face he kissed her again but this time he prolonged it allowing his lips to linger over hers. She returned his kiss but was soon told to sit up and fasten her seatbelt by the hostess. They sat hand-in-hand as the plane landed. Peter would never admit it but plane landing made him nervous. Kelly of course knew this and simply distracted him with conversation. On the arrival at the airport everybody said their farewells and Kelly, Peter Katie and Craig fetched the car and went home. As they opened the door and entered the kids headed straight upstairs to bed. Peter turned to Kelly and kissed her square on the lips before holding her against his chest.

"Home sweet home!" He sang.

"Thank you for a wonderful vacation honey." was her reply.


	16. Chapter 16: The Night Before

Chapter 16: The night before.

It was the 8th of June and it was the night before the wedding. Neither Kelly nor Peter had wanted to have a proper bachelor party or hen night so their friends arranged for everybody that was close family and friends to attend a meal. The meal was to take place promptly at seven o'clock to allow a couple of hours before they split into groups for the night. Melinda was Kelly's maid of honour so it was her job to ensure Kelly was ready in the morning. For that purpose it was arranged that Melinda would stay the night at Kelly's and Peter would stay with Jake.

Kelly and Peter walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant to find everybody else already assembled at the table. They had a massive table in the corner where nobody would interrupt and it was nice and private. Katie and Craig sat Opposite each other at the end of the table grinning with delight as they saw them enter. Everybody that they loved was there. Kelly's mum had flown over, Melinda, Jake, Mischa, Adam, Ben and Rachel had all come and of course Peter's kids. Smiling at each other Kelly and Peter took there seats next to each other as everybody greeted them, The table was beautifully decorated with candles and white rose petals were scattered everywhere. The cutlery and china were very fancy and three bottles of the most expensive champagne sat in the middle of the table.

Whilst they ate everybody chatted away to each other and the guys were digging for information of what Kelly's wedding dress was like. Nobody had seen it. Only herself, Melinda and the sales woman. Kelly had insisted on keeping it a surprise with the hope of blowing peter away when he turned around to watch her walk down the aisle.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Kelly teased.

"Why not? We just want to know what it's like."

"It's a surprise. I want to impress people when they look at me and have them think I look beautiful."

"And us knowing what the dress is like will not make you look beautiful?" Adam asked still probing.

Peter loved how excited Kelly sounded. "That's impossible" he butted in "she would look beautiful no matter what she wears. Plus I am looking forward to the surprise." He kissed her as she turned and gave him a look of thanks.

Everyone around the table was excited. As they finished the meal it was time for the toasts. Taking everybody by surprise Craig got to his feet and hushed everyone before turning to look at Kelly and Peter who were sitting with their fingers laced together.

"I would like to say a few words" He swallowed and took a deep breath feeling slightly nervous before continuing. "I know that my Dad and Kelly are very grateful to everyone for being here tonight and for supporting them throughout their relationship. Katie and I have often spoken about why Dad seems so much happier now than he did before and in the end we have always concluded it to one reason. True love. Kelly is an amazing woman and I think everybody can tell how much my Dad loves her but also how much she loves him. When he and Kelly got together it was like he came alive again and is a new, better man purely because she makes him happy. Katie and I want you to know Dad that nothing makes us happier than seeing you like this and we hope you have that happiness for eternity, which we know you will because you and Kelly will be together forever, You're destined to be together. Good luck for tomorrow. And Kelly Katie and I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that you also mean the world to us and we now can't imagine life without you. You are just like a mother to us. We love you very much."

At that Craig sat back down. Looking at his father and Kelly who were both crying. Kelly a little more obvious that Peter but it was still obvious.

"Kelly and Peter! May they live happily ever after!" Melinda yelled as she raised her glass prompting the other to follow.

Kelly turned to Peter and Kissed him before whispering "I love you" into his ear.

"Oh I love you too".

After they chatted a little while longer everybody left the table and they went to the bar where they could sit on comfortable sofas. Kelly held Peter back.

"Can you get Craig to come here for a moment" she asked.

Peter nodded and went to fetch him.

"Hey Kel what's up?" he asked as they came back.

She hugged him. "Thank you for what you said. It was beautiful"

"You're welcome. I meant every word of it."

"I hope you know that I love you and Katie too. Just like you were my own children".

This made Peter smile as she said this.

"Craig sweetie," she continued," I wanted to ask you if you would do me a huge favour tomorrow?"

"Sure, name it anything" Craig said.

"Well, as you know I don't have a father to walk me down the aisle and I wondered if you would do me the honour. I know it's not how it's meant to be but I don't wanna walk down on my own and I can think of nobody else I'd rather have do it."

Now Craig was crying. "Kelly it would be my pleasure." He hugged her tight before he went away.

"Us that ok with you." she turned to Peter.

He just smiled and said "God I love you so much."

She kissed him until Melinda's voice interrupted.

"Right come on Kel! Time to go. Say good bye."

"Okay." she turned back to Peter who looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said " I just don't wanna spend the night away from you."

"well I don't want to be without you either, but it's bad luck to see the bride befor ethe wedding." She reasoned.

He held her close to him in his arms and kissed her temple.

"Plus," she continued "after tomorrow we will have every night together for the rest of our lives".

This made him smile "yeah, you're gonna be my wife, and I'm gonna be the happiest man alive."

They kissed the nicest of all their kisses, it was full of love and want for each other. Neither thought they could ever stop until Melinda grabbed Kelly's arma dn forced her away.

"Enough time for that tomorrow." She laughed as she pulled kelly out the door.

"I love you!" Peter called after them.

Both Kelly and Peter lay alone in their beds that night dreaming of their whole future together as Husband and wife, It was the best dream either of them have ever had.


	17. Chapter 17: I Do

Chapter 17: I Do!

The time was almost here. She was about to dedicate herself and her entire life to one person. The man She loved.

Kelly sat nervously in her dressing room in the back of the church, awaiting the knock on the door that would tell her everyone was ready to witness her be joined In Holy matrimony. She stared at herself In the mirror and let out a contented sigh. Putting the finishing touches on her make-up and making sure she looked her best. Then she heard it. Three light taps on the door and then Melinda's voice.

"Kelly it's time."

Gathering her bouquet of flowers she rose off her seat and headed for the door. Before she opened it she turned around to look back at the mirror one last time.

"Goodbye, Kelly Rowan." She whispered to herself.

When she opened the door she was greeted with a hug by Melinda,. Then her eyes caught onto Craig's.

"Wow," he said, "you look truly beautiful!"

Kelly smiled before laying a kiss on his cheek. "let's do this thing!" She said as they heard the introduction to "Pachabell's Cannon" coming from the church organ.

Taking this as their cue Rachel and Mischa linked arms and walked down the aisle towards the alter closely followed my Katie and the maid of honour, Melinda. They all adopted their positions left of the alter and watched Peter as Craig offered his arm to Kelly.

"I am so honoured to be giving you away." He whispered to her as they began their glide down the aisle.

Int hat moment Peter turned around from his position and looked at his bride-to-be. She was stunning. Her dress clung to her body in the most perfect fashion. It was silk and white, went all the way to the floor and the straps crossed with each other over her shoulders. Kelly's hair was curled slightly and her flowers were as beautiful as her. Her secret of how she was going to look had been well worth the wait. When they reached the head of the church Kelly turned and Kissed Craig's cheek before he took his place by his father's side. Looking into one another's eyes Kelly offered her hand to Peter and they turned together to face the minister.

The minister's words travelled through the church air for everyone to hear before Kelly and Peter took the stage with their vows. Both had prepared vows of love and cherish, which they would uphold forever and in that moment they claimed them for all to hear.

"Do you Kelly Rowan take the Peter Gallagher to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

Kelly took His ring and gently slipped up his finger.

"Do you Peter Gallagher take the Kelly Rowan to be you lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, 'till death do you part?"

"I do"

He copied her motions sliding the platinum circle up her finger until it met her engagement ring, under her knuckle.

They smiled deeply and lovingly at each other.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

On hearing those words Peter encircled Kelly in his strong embrace and their lips met for a sweet but passionate kiss. Their tongues touching slightly not making the kiss inappropriate for church and their audience.

When they finally broke apart they turned to walk hand-in-hand out of the church as husband and wife. They stopped as they reached the steps outside and posed for photographs. Ones with friends, ones with family and the one that would hang proudly on their living room wall, One of just them, Mr and Mrs Peter and Kelly Gallagher.

It was then time to throw the bouquet which was caught by Rachel making Adam feel a little awkward but everyone laughed it off. Peter never let Kelly leave his arms.

"I have you and I'm never letting you go" he had whispered. She just hadn't thought he meant literally.

-

As they entered the reception all everyone stopped to admire the large cake that sat on a table . It had three tiers and two small figurines on the highest of them. Everybody watched in awe as they clasped their hands, Peter's on top of Kelly's, around the knife and split the white icing in a single stroke. They shared another kiss before seating themselves amongst their guests for the meal. So far everything had been perfect. Next the best man made his speech and everybody chatted away until the DJ announced Kelly and Peter to take to take the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. He escorted her to the wooden floor before holding her close against him one hand clasping hers against his chest and the other on her back. They began to sway to the music of their chosen song "on the wings of love".

"Just smile for me and let the day begin  
You are the sunshine that lights my heat within  
I'm sure that you're an angel in disguise   
Come take my hand and together we will rise

On the wings of love  
Up and above the clouds  
The only way to fly  
Is on the wings of love  
On the wings of love  
Only the two of us   
Together flying high  
Flying high Upon the wings of love"

They stared happily into each other's eyes telling the other all they needed to know. Slowly other couples began to take to the floor swaying rhythmically together. Kelly and Peter did not notice them. All they saw was each other, to everything else they were oblivious. The music continued:

"You look at me and I begin to melt   
Just like the snow when a ray of sun is felt  
I'm crazy bout ya baby can't you see  
I'd be delighted if you could come with me 

On the wings of love  
Up and above the clouds  
The only way to fly  
Is on the wings of love  
On the wings of love

Only the two of us  
Together flying high  
Flying high Upon the wings of love"

"I love you" Peter whispered to her.

"I love you too". Soon they were kissing, not caring who was watching them as the song came to a close.

"Yes you belong to me  
I'm yours exclusively  
Right now we live and breathe Each other  
Inseparable it seems,  
We're flowing like a stream  
Running free flowing  
On the wings of love

On the wings of love  
Up and above the clouds  
The only way to fly   
Is on the wings of love"

Everybody clapped them as they left the floor and collected a glass of champagne each to toast themselves as they thanked everybody for everything and told people to enjoy themselves.

After another couple of songs the music stopped unexpectedly.

"Before I play the next song, I believe Craig would like to say something."

Kelly and Peter watched as Craig rose to his feet and looked over at them. He cleared his throat.

"I everybody" he began. "the next song is a tradition at weddings, it's the father and daughter song. Now I know that Kelly wishes her father was here today as they say it's the proudest day in a man's life to see his little girl get married. I know that the song that is about to be played is infact a song that Kelly and her father shared a bond over. So Kelly I know it's not the same thing but, I had the great honour of walking you down the aisle and now I would like to ask you if you would do me another honour and share this dance with me?"

Kelly was touched. That was the nicest speech she had ever heard. She could feel a tear trickle down her cheek before Peter wiped it away with his finger. He couldn't have been more proud of his son. Who seemed to have a way with words.

"The honour would be mine" she smiled ot him attempting to hold back more tears.

Kelly and Craig took to the floor as the sweet tune of "A song for my daughter".

"Just once upon a yesterday  
I held you in my arms.  
You grew into a little girl  
With lovely childhood charms.  
Now it seems I only turn around and I see you by his side.  
Oh I can't believe my eyes today,  
My daughter is a bride"

They were allowed the opening verse before Peter and Katie joined them along with all the other proud fathers and daughters at the wedding.. 

"I guess somehow I always knew  
This day would soon be here.  
Still I wonder as I look at you what became of all the years.  
And no words could ever quite express  
The way I feel inside.  
Oh I can't believe my eyes today,  
My daughter is a bride.

All the laughter and the tear drops,  
The sunshine and the rain.  
I would re-live every moment dear,  
If I could bring them all back again.  
And now my love, the time has come  
To send you on your way.  
So I wish you well and happiness  
And the blessings of this day.  
And I hope the love I've given you will forever be your guide"

"I love you Kel. You mean the world to Katie and I and I hope you have had a wonderful day." Craig said as he spun her around.

"I love you too sweetie. And my day could not have been any better. It was the perfect fairytale wedding I always dreamed about. And that last part was definitely one of my highlights. Thank you."

At that the song finished and Kelly and Craig were met by a chorus of applauses.

Soon the reception was over after all the booze had been drunk and the DJ had played all his tracks.

Kelly and Peter left The party that night and everyone knew that they were off to put the final touches to their commitment as they headed home to an empty house where they would share their first married night of many. In the morning they would leave for their honeymoon. IT was the perfect end to the perfect day.


	18. Chapter 18: The honeymoon

Chapter 18: The honeymoon!

Peter pinned Kelly against the wall seizing her mouth with his own making their tongues swirl around one another. He unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor as her skilful hands worked on his shirt before removing it and walking down to un do his belt. Those garments also fell to the floor as they were both left in their underwear. Their kisses becoming increasingly passionate and their breaths shorter. Kelly rubbed her hands down his belly and slipped them under the rim of his boxers. He moaned as she grabbed his erection and began rubbing it slowly. She loved doing this purely because she knew it made him go crazy. Finally he came close and she stopped not allowing him to have his orgasm. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, their lips still locked together as their moans became more audible.

"My turn" he whispered in her ear.

Placing her on the bed he lay half on top of her holding himself up with his arms. He slid his hand up her smooth stomach until he reached her bra. It only took him a second to remove it and soon he was playing with her breasts as her kissed her neck up and down. He knew this was arousing her and he used his tongue to swirl circles on her skin as she moaned at his touch. He moved his hand downwards before tickling the inside of her thighs, she was going crazy, rubbing her fingers desperately through his hair. He felt her already wet as his hand started to caress her. He was rubbing up and down between her thighs and relishing in her noises.

"Oh god Peter!" She moaned.

This was the sign that she was coming close. He quickly removed her panties and slid himself inside her causing them both to moan very loudly.

"Speak to me in Italian baby" he begged her as they almost reached their climax. She obeyed and the two of them let out an identical screech as they came together. Peter rolled off of Kelly and welcomed her head on his chest.

"Well that was a great way to start our honeymoon." Kelly laughed as she caught her breath back.

"Tell me about it. Baby you were amazing!"

They both laughed out loud.

"Peter, why did you pick Rome for our honeymoon?"

Peter had organised the whole thing. He hadn't told Kelly where they were headed until they reached the airport. She had been very pleased with his decision but didn't know why he had picked it.

"Because Rome is where it all started for us. If there was no Rome there would be no us. I just wanted out married life together to start off the exact same way as when we first got together. This place is special because it's where you told me you love me for the very first time"

"And it was the first time we held each other." She chimed in.

"yea and the first place we kissed."

"And of course" she jumped in again "the place we made love for the first time."

He smiled down at her "yeah.. So like I said for us it's a very special place. In fact this is the room we did all those things in for the first time, the same bed, I had to ask weeks and weeks in advance for that."

Kelly was gob smacked! He had gone to all that trouble to remember and in a way relive the first moments they spent together.

"I think that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard of" she said as she leaned up to kiss him once more, before they fell asleep close to one another.

-

The next morning they woke up and shared a beautiful breakfast on their balcony before getting dressed and wandering into town. They did some shopping before lunch and after lunch, picking out gifts for both Katie and Craig. Kelly and Peter had giggled away with each other all day and every time someone looked at them they were all over each other. Stealing kisses as they sat at a table or looked in a shop window. Holding hands whilst walking or having their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Nothing could break them apart. They were truly inseparable. As soon as they arrived back at the hotel they had taken a shower together in an attempt to cool down, however they only seemed to get hotter. For dinner they returned to that same restaurant where they had danced together when they were with their work friends and were hiding their relationship. Their dinner was candlelit and most romantic. They laughed together all night long as they held hands tightly across the table only letting go to eat. Suddenly "On the wings of love" began to play behind them on the stage.

"Oh my god! This is our wedding song." Kelly said as she thought back to their first dance as man and wife.

"In that case may I have this dance?" He asked.

They swayed gently back and forth to the music holding each other close and gazing in to the other's blue eyes. The look of true love on both of their faces.

"I love you so much." Peter said to her in a hushed voice.

He was thanked with a kiss. "I love you more." she said.

"Hmmm that's not possible" They both smiled thinking on how many times they had said that over the time they had been together. This had been one of their most romantic nights yet.

-

On day three of the honeymoon they didn't even bother to leave the hotel. In fact they never left the room. They ordered room service to receive food and drinks but most of it went to waste. They were too preoccupied with each other. They had a bit of a marathon that day and by dinner time both were exhausted and starving. They ate a large dinner and then cuddled up in bed to watch a movie. Their choice was limited but they opted for the romantic comedy "the wedding date". They both loved the movie but soon fell asleep as soon as it had finished.

-

The next day in Rome was their last. They spent the whole day sightseeing. Looking at famous art galleries and historical monuments. Peter eventually got bored and seductively lured Kelly back to the hotel to prevent her dragging him somewhere else he didn't want to go to. They again ate out for dinner and then took a romantic stroll. They walked down the long peaceful streets, Peter with his arms wrapped around Kelly's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could have stayed longer. I can't believe they wouldn't let us have any longer off of work," Kelly whined as they stopped and sat on a bench in a park.

"I know me too" he replied stroking her face with the back of his hand. "But I promise I will take you away somewhere again next time we have time off of work."

"what just the two of us?" She asked getting excited.

"Hmmm yea just the two of us. There is no point bringing anyone else because when we are with them I only seem to want to be alone with you anyway." He said as he kissed her. "anyway, if we are alone in another country there are less interruptions."

She laughed and moved her legs so she was sitting on his knee. Felling her shiver he removed his jacket and hung it on her shoulders. They sat like this until the early hours of the morning kissing in the moonlight.

-

"Morning beautiful" Peter said as Kelly rolled over to face him the next morning.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"ten o'clock" he answered.

"Oh god we better get a move on. We're not even packed yet and we leave this afternoon." She said panicked. As she tried to climb out of bed.

Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her down so that she was underneath him. She couldn't help but giggle as he began tracing kisses down her neck.

"There is no hurry" He said convincingly before he found her lips with his and made their kisses deep.

Kelly tried to resist thinking about them being late for their flight but she couldn't. If Peter was kissing her then she had no power or control. She just lost herself completely in the enjoyment. He whipped off her top and soon they were making love for the last time on their honeymoon, for the last time in Rome but not for the last time that day or any other day.

They made their flight in plenty time and were greeted at the airport by Melinda who had offered them a ride home. When they arrived home they expected to see Katie and Craig waiting for them but it was late and they had already gone to bed. Kelly walked into their room and tucked them both under their covers whilst she whispered goodnight and kissed their heads. She didn't notice Peter standing at the door observing her until she turned around to leave.

"They really love you, you know." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I really love them too. I mean I know I'm no their birth mother, but they are like my own children to me." She smiled.

"You are like a mother to them too." Peter kissed her temple. "and you are a great one at that."

"Thanks honey." she said as she started walking away. "I love feeling like a mum, and hopefully I will get to feel like that a whole lot more sometime."

He smiled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, I'm going for a shower."

Peter knew fine well what Kelly had meant and he was so relieved. She wanted to have a family with him. He had been to scared to ask her, but he needed to make sure that she was ready before he brought it up.


	19. Chapter 19: The life changing decision

Chapter 19: Life changing decision.

About a month after they returned from their honeymoon.

It was a warm evening and after a long day at work followed by a quiet and romantic dinner Kelly and Peter now lay outside in the back garden on blanket on the ground. The moon smiled down on them and the stars shone brilliantly in the black sky. Peter lay on his back one hand under his head and the other wrapped tightly around Kelly occasionally stroking her hair as she rested on her side leaning her head on his chest. Neither of them were speaking, they were just relaxing against the comfort of each other's bodies both relishing in thought.

After about ten minutes Kelly reached her head up and kissed Peter softly on the lips.

"Hmmm, what was that for?" He asked smiling.

"No reason, I just felt like it" Kelly stared into his barely visible eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked holding her gaze, but she broke the connection looking down at her fingers which were drawing lazy circles on his chest.

She sighed before she spoke, "I umm, I was thinking about us".

"And?" He prompted her to keep going.

"And… I think we should try for a baby."

"Oh ok!" He blurted out as he rolled them over so he lay on top of Kelly and he began to kiss her deeply.

She pushed him off playfully.

"I didn't mean right this second" She giggled

"Oh sorry baby, I must have misunderstood!" He giggled back at her noticing how she had become more relaxed.

"Peter I'm being serious. I would love to start a family with you."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking for confirmation.

"Yes, I mean I love you more then anything and we both know I'm not getting any younger." She smiled slightly still not catching his eye "What do you think?"

Peter gently placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it, leaving her no option but to look at him. "I would make me more proud than being the father of your children." He smiled down at her. "I love you so much".

"I love you too" She had tears In her eyes, she had wanted to ask him about this for ages now but she wasn't sure what he would say. She was relieved at his response, she would hopefully soon have a family of her own.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt Peter's lips touch hers, she grinned slightly as his tongue begged entrance to her mouth. She teased for a moment then let him in. Their kiss was one of the most passionate and tender they had ever had. It reminded her of their wedding day when Peter had been told to "kiss the bride". It was full of love and lust at the same time.

"You know I think we should get right on this whole operation kid" He said as he broke the kiss.

"Is that so? And why do you think that?" She asked slightly sarcastically.

"Because" he said as he picked her up and headed towards the house. "In nine months time it will be late spring/early summer which I think is the perfect time to give birth." He smiled at her as he improvised his excuse to get her to bed.

"Hmm, I'll accept that answer." Kelly agreed when they reached the bedroom.

Ten days passed and Kelly and Peter were exhausted, they had gone solid for the whole ten days. They were at work all day and then they would go home, eat and go to bed. Sometimes they even tried to conceive during breaks at work. They were trying to keep it quiet that they were trying for a baby but Kelly was desperate to confide in Melinda so when she asked Peter if he minded her knowing he answered "no" saying he had been desperate to tell Jake just for someone else to talk to about it and share excitement with.

A few days later Kelly was on a break but Peter wasn't it was a perfect opportunity she thought as she lightly knocked on Melinda's dressing room door.

"Come in!" She heard.

Kelly pushed he door open and was met by Melinda who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kel, you ok? You look kinda, erm, how to put this nicely, run down." Sh smiled awkwardly.

"well thank you!" She said jokingly. "I was wondering if I could ask your advice about something."

"Sure take a seat," Melinda fetched her a glass of water and they sat close on the couch, as two best friends would normally do.

"You see…" Kelly began "Peter and I for trying for a baby…" She paused to smile as Melinda excitedly smiled and clapped her hands. "That's why I'm so exhausted, we were trying at every opportunity over the past fortnight near enough. I was ovulating so it was the best time." She stopped.

"what is it?" Melinda was a little concerned "are you pregnant?"

"I don't know" Kelly sounded confused and unlike herself. "my period is late but I haven't taken a test. Am I just jumping to conclusions?"

"No! Of course your not jumping to conclusions. Honey, that is one of the signs of pregnancy. Maybe you are and maybe your not. I don't know, but that is one of the symptoms and I think you should take a test anyway. At least then you'll know. Have you told Peter you're late?"

Kelly just shook her head. "I don't want to get his hopes up. If I tell him he'll get all excited and then if I'm not he will be so disappointed."

"Kelly you have to tell him. He'll be there for you. I'm sure he'd rather know. He has right to know even if you don't particularly want him to. Please tell him before you take the test." Melinda was now squeezing Kelly's hand trying to get through to her.

"Okay. I'll tell him after work and we can get a test on the way home. Thanks Melinda."

"No problem. I'm glad you came to me." She grabbed Kelly into a hug and then they were interrupted. They were needed on set.

As Melinda walked out of the dressing room Kelly grabbed her hand but nothing needed top be said. Melinda wasn't going to tell anyone.

-

Kelly and Peter were walking through the car park at the end of the day holding hands, a comfortable silence between them. As they climbed in the car Kelly turned to Peter and took his hand.

"Honey, I have to tell you something but promise you wont get too excited yet."

"Okay baby, I'll try" He looked slightly confused. "Go ahead.." He had to prompt her.

"Well my period is a couple days late and I don't wan to get our hopes up, but I spoke to Melinda and she thinks I should take a test and just check." Kelly still didn't sound like herself.

"Okay, sweetie" He said "We'll go past the pharmacy on the way home. Hey" he turned her head gently so she was looking at him "We are in this together, and we'll find out together."

She smiled at him and kissed him softly before starting the car and driving off.

-

They had gotten home within an hour and Kelly went into the bathroom to take the test. Peter had waited outside the door until she opened it to let him in. He sat on the floor leaning against the bath and she placed herself between his legs. This was going to be the longest two minute wait of their life.

"I'm nervous" She told him as she rested he head back and into his neck.

"I know baby, Me too" He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly she felt a little better immediately.

They sat like this in silence for until Kelly announced that two minutes were up.

"Wait!" Peter stopped her from turning the test over to reveal the result. She looked up at him confused. "Just know that no matter the result I love you"

"I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him on the lips deeply before she pulled away and searching his eyes asked: "Ready?"

He nodded his head and she turned around and stared at the test for a moment still unable to see the result. She could feel Peter's shallow breaths on the back of her neck. She inhaled deeply before twisting the test around, and they both looked as the result stared them in the face.


	20. Chapter 20: The result

Chapter 20: The result.

Kelly gasped!

"It's negative" she managed to squeeze out.

Peter tightened his grip on her and kissed her head before he buried his head in her neck and released a prolonged sigh.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Kelly spoke first. "We can still keep trying though. Right?" Her voice was quiet and jumpy.

"Of course baby." He moved her round so that she sat facing him "One bad result isn't gonna make us quit! We are gonna keep trying and trying and it'll happen. I know it will."

She smiled as he stroked her face with his hand then leaned in to kiss her. She was so lucky to have him and even though it turned out negative Kelly was really glad Melinda had persuaded her to tell him.

"Come on honey, your shattered let's get tucked up in bed and have ourselves a proper night's sleep" Peter said as he took the test from her and shoved it in the trash before he rose to his feet and pulled her up. They got undressed and cuddled together under the covers both feeling slightly deflated.

-

In the morning when Kelly woke up she felt cold and alone as the familiar hands that were Peter's were not wrapped around her like they usually were. She glanced at the clock. "Bloody hell!" she thought as it read 11.30. She rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. When she eventually ventured down to the kitchen she was met by Peter and a fully set table. She walked over and kissed him delightfully.

"Morning baby, well actually it's afternoon now, but anyway I made us breakfast/lunch." Peter said in a proud voice.

"Hmmm it looks wonderful" She was clearly delighted "So what do you wanna do today?" She asked him as they sat down.

"Well I wanna go out and do something with you, it's not that often we get the chance to both be off work and have nothing on the agenda."

She smiled at him, she loved the way he was always wanting to spend time with her. They never go tired of each other's company. A lot of couples like to make out that it is a nightmare living and working together, that they get sick of each other. For Kelly and Peter this was anything but the case. They basked in each other's presence if they didn't work together they would never have lived together. They needed to be together as much as possible and they barely fought. Every now and then they would have an argument just for the sake of "make-up sex".

"Well we could go see a movie and have dinner." Kelly suggested.

"Sounds perfect".

-

A few hours later they were in the cinema and seated. Peter had ,of course, chosen seats in the back row but the theatre was pretty much empty anyway. When the movie began Kelly settled her head on Peter shoulder and he slipped is arms around her waist and they sat close. About half way into the movie Kelly got up to go to the toilet. Peter sat eagerly watching for her return. She had been quiet today which was quite unlike her.

When she returned he grabbed her before she could sit on the seat and yanked her down onto his knee. He looked at her sheepishly and she gave him a huge smile as she giggled.

"There, see that's better." He smiled back.

"Hmmm? What's better?"

"You smiling." He leaned up and kissed her lacing his left hand with her right. The kiss became more than what he had intended. "Kelly we're gonna get caught" he whispered as he pulled away.

"So? We're not doing anything wrong. I just wanted to be kissed." She said with a dampened spirit.

"Okay" he kissed her again and again until they got lost in each other they forgot what was going on in the movie.

Once the movie ended they went for dinner in a lovely little Italian restaurant. It made them talk about Rome, both the first trip and their honeymoon. They laughed with each other and slowly the event of the night before were forgotten. Any tiny bit of disappointment and pain they felt was gone. They weren't going to talk about it again and they were not going to try so hard to get pregnant, nature would take it's course on it's own.

"So you wanna go home?" Peter asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"No."

"No?" he was a little confused.

"Let's go to a bar somewhere and have a few drinks. I'm really in the mood for beer." Kelly took his hand as she looked up at him with a pleading look.

"And what about the car?"

"Leave it here, we'll take a taxi home. Please Peter, you know you want to." She stopped them and turned to face him, she leaned up and kissed him square on the lips.

He couldn't refuse.

-

Too many beers and a taxi ride later they were outside their front door. Peter stood behind Kelly with his arms wrapped around her waist kissing her neck desperately as she fumbled with her keys, almost too drunk to get the door open. She was laughing hard as he whispered what he was going to do to her in her ear. Finally she got the door open, only trouble was she fell through it pulling Peter down with her, he landed half on her and half on the floor. They laughed uncontrollably before using their feet to push the door closed and resuming their kissing. They literaly crawled up the stairs pulling the other's garment off as they went. When they made it to the bedroom they didn't even bother getting on the bed. Kelly lay herself flat on her back as an already aroused Peter straddled her. They were too drunk for foreplay so Peter lunged himself into her and began kissing her mouth before moving to her neck. She groaned louder than ever as he trusted sharply into her. She arched her back and gripped his hair. Soon his cries could be heard above hers and they had a simultaneous orgasm. Limply they staggered into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. When they awoke in the morning they had a vague memory of their escapade, as they discussed it they mostly just remembered the pleasure. For the rest of that day they nursed their hangovers while they huddled on the sofa and watched movie after movie after movie.

-

Over the next couple of weeks work was hectic. They were filming the end of season 3 and they were a little behind schedule so everyone was working overtime. Everybody seemed run down, some people more than others.

-

Peter was working late and didn't get home until around nine the next Friday night. As soon as he opened the door he heard Kelly loudly shout his name.

"Baby where are you?" he shouted back.

"Erm I'm in the bathroom" And with that she came flying towards him and lunged herself in to his arms.

"Everything alright?" he asked unsure whether her action was a positive or negative sign.

She pulled back and stared him right in the eyes. "Peter, I just took a test, or two, I'm pregnant!" she squealed. The smile over her face would've given the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"OH MY GOD!" Peter yelled.

He picked her up and spun her around in a circle before placing her back on the ground and kissing her firmly on the lips. They tongues twisted together for a few moments before they parted.

"God I love you!" He was stroking her hair as he spoke "I'm gonna take such great care of you, both of you." He placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you so much too." Kelly kissed him again.

Peter watched her for the rest of the night, wherever she went he followed, all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her she was beautiful. She didn't seem to mind. They ended up laying close together in bed discussing how they were going to tell everyone. Kelly seemed so alive and optimistic which made Peter feel the same. He held her close in his arms as they shared kisses and loving looks throughout their conversations. Peter even kissed her bally at one point and cause Kelly to giggle. His hand barely moved away from her stomach and her lay on top of his, fingers laced together as he waited for her to fall asleep first.

When she finally did he lay awake watching over her. He thought about everything that had happened between them, all the loving memorable moments, the laughs and the dreams they shared. From their first night together, to them moving in together. From him proposing to their wedding night. From her being introduced to his children and taking them on has partly her responsibility to being pregnant with his child. A few years back he would have never believed he could ever be this happy again. He looked over at Kelly and his unborn child. The happiness and emotion he felt over took him and he let himself cry freely, crystal tears falling down his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21: Big news!

Chapter 21: Big news!

Kelly woke up the next morning alone in their bed. She wondered into the kitchen and found Peter sitting on a chair gazing blankly out of the window. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his head whilst twisting her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. He was shattered and she knew this however she couldn't help but think there was something else worrying him. To her surprise he rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, just like she would normally do to him when seeking reassurance and comfort.

"Are you alright honey?" She spoke after a few moments.

"Yea just tired." He sighed in response keeping his head buried in her arms.

"Are you sure? Peter I'm worried about you. Talk to me." She pleaded.

"Yea, why are you worried?" He had now raised his head and was glancing up at her, her arms however were still wrapped around his neck.

"Well you have been really quiet the past few days and last night in bed I could swear I heard you crying."

Peter looked away shocked and embarrassed "I thought you were asleep" he whispered.

"well I almost was but I could still hear you."

He wouldn't look at her in the eyes clearly embarrassed that she had seen him, a grown man cry.

"Baby, why were you crying?" She was becoming more and more worried as the conversation continued.

"I was just having a moment" He insisted shrugging his shoulders, "I was laying there looking at you and rubbing your tummy and the reality hit me. Our whole relationship I have been afraid that It was too good to be true and I was gonna wake up from the dream and be back to how it was. But when I realised it is real and you are mine and we are having a baby, I just let my emotion get the better of me. I've never in my entire life felt this happy." He tried to explain to her.

She could see he was getting emotional again and simply pulled his head into her chest and held him tight once again. She felt great in the fact that she could be there and support him like this also, usually he comforted her.

"I just don't know what I did to deserve it" He whimpered.

Kelly took his face n her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes, "you are the kindest, most genuine and sexiest guy in the world, you deserve all the happiness you can get," She used her thumbs to wipe his cheeks dry before she leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly.

"And here I'm supposed to be the hormonal and emotional one through this pregnancy." She giggled and was relieved when Peter also laughed.

"I love you, you know that right?" Peter asked.

"Yes of course I know that, and I love you right back," She kissed him again and he pulled her down onto the chair so she sat on his lap as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So…" He changed the subject "are we telling people about the baby?"

"Erm, well I was gonna talk to you about that…I think we should wait until after the doctors appointment in a couple of weeks because I don't wanna tell people and then go to the doctors and it not be ok."

"Aww baby, I'm sure everything is fine." He tried to comfort her now.

"I know but I would just feel easier hearing the doctor tell me that I am before I get too excited because you know it is so early and a lot of things can happen."

He knew she was right.

"Okay honey, we will keep it a secret until we get to the doctor, although it's gonna be so difficult."

"I know for me too." She replied as she nestled her into his shoulder relaxing in his embrace,

-

Two weeks later

-

"Mr and Mrs Gallagher" The nurse shouted into the crowded waiting room.

Peter stood up before helping Kelly and they walked in to a small room where the doctor sat in his chair. He smiled warmly as he saw the celebrity couple walk into his office holding hands and looking very happy. They had their introductions before he took Kelly into a side room with the nurse and examined her properly. He then allowed Peter to join them to see the ultrasound. He immediately took his place next to Kelly and grasped her hand lacing his fingers through hers as he fumbled her wedding ring around her finger. He felt her grip tighten as the doctor place the cold jelly on her stomach, he could sense her nervousness and lovingly stroked her hair to calm her. She simply lay there looking up at him. They only broke their eye contact to look at their baby.

"Okay Kelly so you are about 5 weeks gone" The doctor said.

"Five weeks? That's when I took that pregnancy test but it came back negative. Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

"Well I said about five weeks not exactly five weeks."

Kelly couldn't help but laugh. She looked up at Peter knowing that he was secretly remembering the same thing as her. Their drunken night of passion, when they stumbled home, crawled up the stairs and never even made ti to the bad had been the night they had conceived their baby. Peter leaned down and kissed her square on the lips. The nurse and doctor looked on in awe.

"Ok so they look like they are doing well so far, I will schedule you for another appointment in a few weeks." The doctor wiped the jelly from Kelly's tummy and covered her up again.

Peter frowned "hold on a sec. Did you just say they?" He asked.

"Eh well yes Mr Gallagher, you are having twins. Didn't you already know?"

Peter didn't know what to say, he was shocked, "erm no, no we didn't know. Huh wow." He scratched his head and turned to Kelly.

He couldn't read her expression. "baby, what are you thinking?" He asked gently.

"I'm, well I'm thinking that was quite a surprise" she giggled " but I think it's a good one."

"So you're happy about it?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes! You are too honey, aren't you?"

"Oh of course I am" He grabbed her into a huge hug and kissed her almost too passionately for on front of the doctor and the nurse. They simply couldn't believe it. They left the doctor's surgery both with beaming smiles on their face.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Kelly said in a childish voice as they hopped in the car.

-

Soon they were sitting on a bench at the pier eating their ice cream and enjoying the breeze. The waves crashed loudly against the rocks around them. They sat quietly for the majority of the time but when they finished eating Peter pulled Kelly close to him and wrapped his safe arms around her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he placed many light kisses on her forehead.

"I can't believe we are gonna have two babies!" He broke the silence.

She just smiled at him. "I think it's wonderful."

They kissed passionately forgetting all that was around them.

Peter broke the kiss and stared deep into Kelly's eyes. "I'm gonna take great care of you, all three of you" he whispered.

"I know you will. You're a brilliant father" They kissed again "And husband" she quickly added when they broke apart.

"And you are going to make a fantastic mother honey, so I don't want you to ever doubt it, no matter what,"

"I love you." She whispered sleepily.

He raised them up from the seat and supporting her from the waist walked them back to the car. By the time they reached home Kelly was lightly snoring in the passenger seat. Peter carefully carried her inside the house and up to bed. Undressing her he tucked her under the covers. He tried to watch telly for a while but eventually retired to bed when he decided he wanted to hold her. He undressed and climbed carefully into the right side of his wife. Kelly woke for long enough to rearrange her position so that she lay comfy in his arms before she fell back into her deep slumber. Peter soon followed her and they both got a brilliant night's sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Sharing the news

Chapter 22: Sharing the news.

Kelly sat closely huddled into Peter as a suspended silence filled the air. Craig and Katie were sat on the opposite side of the room awaiting the "important news" that their father had insisted they come round to hear.

"Kelly's pregnant!" He said excitedly, deciding he had made them wait long enough.

"OH MY GOD" Katie yelled "AHHHH! THIS IS SO COOL!!!!" soon she jumped off her chair and threw herself at them wrapping both Kelly and Peter in a momentous cuddle. Craig soon followed her.

"Wow!" he said as they all broke apart from their hug. Everyone now stood in the middle of the living room. "This is amazing, just when we thought it couldn't get any better we are gonna have a baby brother or sister" he beamed.

"Well actually two." Peter corrected.

Craig and Katie exchanged confused looks to each other.

"We're having twins" Kelly confirmed half expecting them to change their minds about the news.

However the two smiles remained on their faces only getting larger as the revelation went on.

"That's such good news" Katie began "now Craig and I won't have to fight over who gets to hold it, or play with it or bathe it or anything. We can have one each!"

After Craig suggested another Gallagher family hug the two kids disappeared to go back home to their mother's house.

"See kel, I told you they would be happy about it" Peter said as he kissed her heavily.

"Hmm yes you did." She replied between kisses as she wrapped her free hands around his neck.

Soon Peter had Kelly pinned down on the couch as he kissed up and down her neck. She knew where this was headed.

"Erm Peter?"

"Yea honey?" He stopped to look at her.

"Can we do this while I'm pregnant?" Kelly tried her best not to sound daft.

Peter just laughed. "Are you kidding?"

Offended at his tone she pushed him away and sat upright barely looking at him.

"No I'm not kidding. This whole thing is completely new for me. I don't know these things. For all I know it could be forbidden and harm the baby, or babies in our case,." She sounded exasperated.

He slid his arms round her and pulled her close to him before kissing her on the temple.

"Aww baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Peter started laughing "believe me if it was forbidden we wouldn't even be in this situation! There is no way I could go nine months without having you."

She laughed. He always managed to do that, no matter how mad she was, or upset she was, or even how tired she was Peter could say one thing and she would smile again. It was one of the many things she loved about him. Slowly she allowed him to continue what she abruptly stopped after finally accepting his explanation.

The next hurdle was going to be telling the rest of their friends and family and their work.

-

They were wakened the next morning by the sound of the phone ringing. Kelly had made Peter answer it as she made a dash for the bathroom to relieve herself of her most recent spell of morning sickness. It had been her mother on the phone and when Peter had mentioned that Kelly had been too busy throwing up to answer she had been forced to tell her mum the good news. To her relief her mother was more than ready to become a grandmother. Hurdle two was out the way.

-

"I'm nervous" Kelly told Peter as they entered the large room where the party was being held.

The party was to celebrate the end of filming season 3 and was also a goodbye party on behalf of Mischa Barton who had been killed off. All of the cast were present along with another select few celebrities, some people from fox and all the producers, writers and other staff that worked on set of the OC.

"It'll all be fine baby, everyone will be delighted for us" He attempted to reassure her.

"And what if they aren't what is the writers hate the idea because I'll be heavily pregnant by the time we begin filming again."

He turned and took her face in his hands "Honey, they will find a way around it, they always do, all that matters is that this is what we want and nobody is going to take that happiness away from us." He kissed her before they continued in to the crowded area holding hands.

The time was going rapidly, at first they had attempted to stay together but had eventually become separated because of different people involving them in separate conversations. Within an hour of being away from each other Peter found Kelly in the crowd and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"They are playing our song." He said as he embraced her like he had so many times before and swayed her side to side.

Their wedding song was on, the one they had shared their first dance as man and wife to. Kelly buried her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes taking in the words of the song and the rhythm of the music.

"We should tell people soon." She whispered.

"okay I'll ask if we can get up onto the stage to announce it."

She looked frightened.

"It'll be fine." he said as he took her hand and pulled her to the stage where the band has just finished playing. Soon they were up there holding the microphone and waiting while everyone gave them their attention.

"Kelly and I would like to take this opportunity while everyone is here to tell you something" Peter began as he tightened his grip on her waist. "In April Kelly and I are expecting to give birth to twins."

The room exploded onto a massive round of applause. People where cheering and whistling. Kelly caught sight of Melinda who looked so prod as she clapped them. "Thank you" Kelly mouthed to her and Melinda nodded as she became tearful, contently watching her best friend glow in the arms of her husband.

Peter pulled Kelly off the stage thanking the band for allowing them to make their announcement. He dragged he out of sight of everyone and kissed her so lovingly that she felt her knees go weak.

"See, I told you they would take our news well." He said as they broke apart.

"Hmm yes you did," She simply replied as she leaned into him for another kiss. "I love you."

"Aww honey I love you too." He replied "Wanna go home?" He asked giving her a wink and looking hopeful.

Kelly just laughed. "How can I refuse such a man?"

At that they left the party without being noticed and sneaked home. Everybody they cared about now knew the fantastic news.


	23. Chapter 23:A happy family

It was a cold night and Kelly and Peter were huddled together on the sofa watching movies. Her head had taken its usual position on his chest and his arm was wrapped tight around her waist with a blanket covering them to keep them warm. They were just relaxing, the house was quiet and they had nothing to worry about. Peter would watch Kelly as she giggled along to all the funny moments in the comedy they were watching. When she noticed she would look up facing him and making it easy for him to steal a kiss. He did it again and again and again until one of his kisses didn't end. She opened her mouth granting him entry as they became carried away until a knock at the door startled them.

"It's eleven thirty, who on earth could that be?" Kelly asked as she got off of Peter and headed to open the door.

When she did she was shocked at what was on front of her

"Katie! Craig! What on earth are you doing out this late?" On hearing her words Peter got up and headed towards them.

Craig hugged Kelly slightly on his way inside where she heard him tell his father they needed to talk. Turning back Kelly noticed Katie standing, still outside weeping quietly.

"Katie, honey what's wrong?"

The girl said nothing as another tear fell down her cheek.

"Aww sweetheart come here" Kelly prompted until the girl threw herself into Kelly's arms calming down in her comforting touch..

"Okay guys what's going on?" Peter finally asked as he watched Kelly settle herself on the sofa still holding Katie in her arms. The girl was obviously still upset.

"Mum is taking us away" Craig was the one that spoke.

He watched as Peter became more alert and slightly baffled. Kelly squeezed Katie closer to her.

"What exactly do you mean "taking you away"?" Peter dreaded the answer.

Again it was Craig that spoke. "I mean she is moving back to New York and she intends on taking us with her" He paused and Katie jumped in.

"Please Dad, please don't let her take us we really don't want to go. It would mean we wouldn't get to see you again or Kelly or our friends." She began to cry once again.

"How come I don't already know about this?" Peter asked. Kelly could tell he was becoming angry.

"Because mum wasn't going to tell you, she's only just told us. She was intending on just taking us and leaving. Dad please you have to speak to her. She won't listen to us and well she has already got a house and our plane tickets." They could see tears form in Craig's eyes as he spoke.

"Does you mum know you are here?" Kelly spoke for the first time.

"No" Katie got up and walked over to Craig who slipped his arms around her shoulder. One thing that Kelly truly admired about Craig and Katie was their affection for one another. Craig was definitely a protective big brother and Katie, well she loved her big brother more than anything else in the world. They were not just brother and sister but they were best friends as well, no matter what they always stuck together.

"We snuck out of the house because if she had caught us she wouldn't have let us come."

Peter and Kelly exchanged a look.

"Well why don't you guys go up and get comfortable in your normal rooms, your father will phone you mum and tell her you are here and safe because if she finds you gone she will be worried sick" Kelly waved them towards the stairs and as they did what they were told.

"We'll sort this all out in the morning." Peter called out to them as the climbed the stairs.

When Kelly turned around to look at her husband he was sat on the couch with his head in his hands sighing heavily. .She walked over and handed him the phone before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and going upstairs to check on the kids.

When she returned Peter had moved and was now staring out of the window and into the empty back garden. She walked over behind him and slipped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind. He managed a small smile before he spoke.

"It's all true." He paused to turn and look at her. "She is going to New York undoubtedly and she does intend on moving my kids with her."

"But Why?" Kelly asked trying to hold his gaze.

He didn't answer and he didn't look at her.

"Peter, honey, please why is she doing this?"

He sighed heavily and fell into the chair, "because she resents me and hates you. Apparently she has planned this since we found out we were expecting."

"But they are your kids too you know."

"Yeah well she refuses to stay." He sounded so defeated that it was painful to hear.

"So invite them to live with us. That way they can have the option and she can move regardless." she sat herself on his knee and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh honey, are you sure, I don't want you to feel like…" He was silenced by her lips.

"Peter, I'm sure, I love them like they were my own and I'd love having them here. But the decision has to be there's."

"Thank you baby." He smiled "well she is coming around in the morning to sort it out so I guess I'll mention it then. Come on let's go to bed and get some rest, I think tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

She stood up and took him by the hand as they checked on both kids. Both were sound asleep and then they headed to bed themselves.

-

When Kelly awoke in the morning she was alone and could hear raised voiced coming from the living room. She was obviously already here. Kelly crawled out of bed and immediately bolted for the bathroom as the next dose of morning sickness hit her. Around fifteen minutes later she emerged form her room dressed in her robe and headed downstairs. She could hear Peter shouting.

"They are my kids too!. That's not fair they don't even want to go with you!"

"How would you know?"

"I'll tell you how I know, because last night two very angry and upset children turned up on my doorstep begging me to stop you from taking them."

"Bullshit!"

Kelly slipped into the room as Peter continued to yell and stood behind him using the wall to hold herself up.

"You can't just steal them away!" He shouted,

"Why?" He turned to scoff at Kelly and gave her the devils stare. "That tart stole you from us!"

For the first time Peter was aware of her presence. He was raging, but before he could retaliate another voice entered the conversation.

"Don't speak about Kelly like that!" It was Katie. "We're not coming with you! You can go but we are staying here.!"

"Oh you think so do you young lady?" Katie was seized by her mother who tried to drag her towards the door. She managed to resist and wriggled free from her grasp.

Immediately she took refuge in Craig's arm as she sobbed into his chest.

"Fine I'll pick you up later then. We are leaving at five." She was so persistent.

"No you won't." Peter said from his new position next to Kelly. He placed his arm around her shoulders and continued "They can move in with us and live here."

Before she could open her moth to protest Craig cut her off.

"I think you should leave now mum. I will pick up our belongings later today. Phone and let us know you arrive safely in New York."

For the first time in her life she did what was best for her kids and walked away.

-

Later that afternoon Craig took Katie and the two of them went to collect their stuff ready to move into what they could call their new home. Peter had tucked Kelly back up in bed because she wasn't feeling so good but she made him stay with her, she was worried about him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. Sorry about the way I was this morning."

"You don't have to apologise, it's completely understandable." She tried to comfort him.

He took her left hand in his right and started to twiddle her wedding rings.

"I've never seen Katie that angry or upset before" He spoke after a few moments. "Do you think she will be alright?"

"I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment thing. Do you want me to talk to her?"

He looked up at her gratefully "thank you honey that would be great."

He leaned up to kiss her, their tongues meshing together and their hands roaming each other freely.

-

Katie sat on the floor in her new bedroom unpacking her things. She looked up as she heard Kelly speak to her from the door.

"You know you can decorate the room and have it however you want." Her voice was warm and filled with love.

"Thanks, but I like it just the way you have done it" She smiled at Kelly showing her appreciation. She really had got what she wanted.

Kelly walked over and sat herself on the floor next to Katie.

"What is that pile over there for?" She asked eyeing up a pile or random items.

"Oh that's just junk." She replied quickly hoping kelyl wouldn't notice the photo amongst the items.

Too late, she had.

"Don't you want to keep this photo?" She asked the girl.

"No. I don't want it" Katie was upset again. "I hate her and she hates me."

Kelly stared at the photo, Katie looked quite young in it, probably about ten and her mother was standing behind her and kissing her cheek. The little girl portrayed what Kelly assumed was a fake smile.

"Aww sweetie, she doesn't hate you."

"Then why would she be so horrible?" Katie shifted so that her head rested on Kelly's shoulder.

"Because she was upset and angry and she was hurting. I don't know, maybe she thought leaving would help."

Katie had to smile. Her mother wasn't half the woman Kelly was. She was bitter and spiteful where Kelly was polite ad civil to everyone. Katie would rather be influenced by Kelly than her real mother any day.

"I guess" Katie sighed. "You do realise that Dad and Craig are outside the door don't you?" She laughed.

"Yeah" She laughed "I think it's funny that they think they are quietly eavesdropping when a heard of elephants could do a better job" Laughing they both got up and walked over opening the door and joining the guys in the hall.

They both looked guilty as ever. The girls laughed.

"You know I'm so glad I have another girl in the house" Kelly said cheerfully as she took hold of Peter's hand. "Okay I think we all need get a good night sleep, so we will see you in the morning."

Kelly made off down the corridor pulling peter with her.

"Oh Kelly" Katie called after her. "One more thing. Craig and I were chatting earlier and if it's alright with you…" she pause looking at Craig for reassurance, he just nodded his head. "May we call you mum?"

Kelly was caught off guard. "I would love that." She said as she released Peter's hand and walked over to hug them both. "I would be proud to have you both call me that" She whispered in their ears before heading to bed.

"I feel so happy" Kelly told Peter as they lay in bad half an hour later. Peter was propped up on his elbow and leaning over her.

He smiled adoringly at her. "I know me too." He leaned down to kiss her deeply. "I think we should celebrate" He whispered suggestively.

He kissed her again, light kisses on the lips as she tried to reply.

"Oh…(kiss)…do…(kiss)…you…(kiss)…now…(deep kiss)"

He rolled on top of her and their night got even better.

There was a buzz around the house the next morning as they all scrambled around the kitchen. Katie and Craig looked so happy as they joked around with their father. Kelly sat watching, a smile creeping across her face. She had finally got what she had always dreamed about. Her own happy family to fill her house.


	24. Chapter 24: I'm fat!

Okay this update is for cheerleader2006 lol. Sorry I took so long to update before I was abroad visiting my parents. So this is a wee update to keep you all going for another wee while because I have exams coming up and not sure how much writing I will get done in the next couple of weeks. Love to you all hope you are all still enjoying what I'm writing. X

-

It was now late November and Kelly was a good four months along. Craig and Katie had both settled in really well and Craig would speak to his mother often on the phone. Katie however wasn't ready to talk, she claimed she had nothing nice to say. Both of them had excelled with their school grades and in general all were enjoying having a busy house. Well nearly all:

"Morning honey" Peter chimed as he strolled into the kitchen and saw Kelly sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey." She spoke as he got closer.

Peter bent down so his face was level with hers and he pressed his lips onto hers. It caught her off guard. She felt passion coursing through her as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and both moaned slightly at the enjoyment.

"What's got into you?" Kelly asked when he allowed her to pull away.

"I don't know, I just kinda feel like we haven't had a lot of time together since the kids moved in, you know it's been so busy."

"Well, it's hard to be as openly affectionate as we used to be around the house knowing the kids could walk in at any minute." She softened her tone knowing exactly how he felt.

She too missed how they used to kiss every time they were in the same room, or how Peter would look at her with such lust and passion across the dinner table before sweeping her off to bed. It just wasn't practical anymore.

"I know, I can't remember the last time we kissed like that in the kitchen" he smirked

"Hmm me either," Kelly laughed back, "But I can assure you next time is not nearly as far away."

He looked at her with a glint in his eye and she pulled him in again as their lips met. Right then, as if on cue two more voices filled the kitchen as Craig and Katie waltzed in greeting them good morning.

"What you up to today then dad?" Craig asked making conversation.

"Oh nothing much. I'm playing gold with some of the guys."

Only Katie noticed the look Kelly shot him.

Twenty minutes later everyone was fed and set to go. Peter had changed into his golf gear and agreed to drop Katie at school. Craig had already left and Kelly had also left.

"Kelly was quiet today since you guys came into the kitchen and she left without saying goodbye" Peter queried Katie.

Katie was quiet for a moment and then she spoke up. " I guess"

"What do you mean you guess? Is she mad at me for something?"

"Well, dad not that she has said anything to me but maybe she's upset that you are away playing golf instead of taking her to the doctors." She snapped.

Of course. He remembered now, he had promised she wouldn't have to go alone to any appointment and that he would be by her side through the whole pregnancy.

-

Kelly sat in the doctors office trying to think of reasons why she shouldn't be mad at Peter. She kept looking up at the door willing him to walk through it, she told herself she was being stupid.

"Kelly Gallagher" The doctor called out.

Kelly sighed as she stood up from the chair and followed the doctor.

"Kelly!"

She spun around.

"Kelly, oh baby I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, I just forgot."

She couldn't believe it. He had turned up She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered softly.

"Because I am extremely hormonal and I was annoyed." She replied jokingly.

Suddenly remembering the doctor was waiting for them she took his hand and led him into the room.

"My you are getting big!" the doctor remarked much to Kelly's horror. "Okay let's see what the ultrasound shows.

Kelly grasped hold of Peter's hand and laced her fingers through his as they eagerly looked a the screen.

"Yeah both babies are healthy and obviously growing well" He said.

There it was again, a reference to her size.

"Mr and Mrs Gallagher, would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

Neither knew what to say. Peter leaned down so he was facing Kelly and he kissed her softly.

"It's completely up to you sweetheart." He whispered.

She debated with herself for a moment before speaking.

"I would like to know, as long as you don't mind" She replied.

Peter turned to the doctor, who hadn't heard their conversation and eagerly nodded his head.

"Okay, well it seems that you will have identical twins…" He paused and Kelly's grip on Peter tightened. "one girl and one boy. Congratulations!"

Peter kissed her once again, a girl and a boy, amazing he thought. Kelly was so happy, she hugged Peter and wouldn't let go. This had been brilliant news.

-

When they arrived home after going out for lunch both kids were home from school already. While Peter got caught up telling them the happy new Kelly sneaked of to their bedroom with out saying anything. It wasn't until the kids went out he noticed she was gone.

She stood on front of the mirror taking in what she saw. She didn't see the same person as before, all she saw now was a fat belly and tired face. Her reflection looked happy no doubts, but there was no longer a perfect waistline or slender legs, her boobs were oversized and sore and her skin was pale. Tears began to fill her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"I think you look beautiful." Peter spoke softly.

She hadn't seen him standing in the doorframe watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked slightly startled.

"Long enough." He began towards her.

"I'm fat!" She cried, a tear rolling down her cheek.

" You're not fat, you're pregnant." He said scooping her into his arms as she cried freely on his chest.

"I still look horrible, and huge, even the doctor thought so!"

"Awww maybe your body is gonna change when your pregnant and you can't help that" He kissed her temple, "but one thing you are not is horrible."

"Really?" She wasn't convinced.

"Honey, I think you are glowing and I love the way look and the fact that in here (he rubbed her belly) you are carrying our kids, so please don't let it get you down."

She leaned up and kisses him.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's mostly hormones talking."

He guided her over to the bed where he lay down and rubbed the spot next to him. She obliged joining him and laying flat on her back. He lay on his side next to her and used hi arm to hold him half-over and above her. His other hand rubbing her bump as they just looked into each other's eyes.

"So a boy and a girl huh. Now we get the best of both" Peter remarked cheerfully after a few moments.

"I think it's wonderful." She replied which got her a light kiss.

"Have erm, have you thought at all about names?" He asked cautiously.

"Actually yeah, well I tried, I could only think of a name for the girl" They both chuckled.

"Well I could only come up with a boy" Peter laughed. "So what do you want to call her?"

"Well, I've always since I was little wanted a daughter called" She paused to look at him, he raised his eyebrows willing her to continue. "Megan" She finished.

He smiled widely. "I love it! Megan Gallagher. Sounds perfect."

Kelly was so relieved. "So what about our son? What do you want to call him?"

"Well I had two names but the one I like the best is Blake"

"Uh huh, what's the other choice?"

His face fell.

Kelly giggled "Awww baby, I'm just joking, I love it, I really do" She stroked his cheek.

"Really are you sure because the other option was Ross." He rambled.

"Yes I'm sure. Ross is nice too but Blake Gallagher has a nice ring to it."

"Okay. What about middle names?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if we let Katie and Craig pick them. As long as you are ok with that."

I think it's a brilliant idea." He smiled in appreciation.

He leaned up to kiss her, their lips clasping together for a few minutes. When they broke apart Peter but his head down to her belly and started speaking in a childish voice.

"Hey there, Megan and Blake, are those your names?" he cooed.

Kelly couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous voice he was using.

"I really hope you aren't gonna talk to them like that once they are born, otherwise they are definitely gonna be mummy's boy and girl" She laughed.

He looked up, "OH! I'll get you for that"

She laughed hysterically as Peter tickled her. Nobody else could have made her this happy. Soon the play fight had turned into a make-out session just like they usually did. Every kiss they shared that night was pure bliss full of joy, love, lust and hope.


	25. Chapter 25: Please come home

Hey everyone! Okay so I've done one exam and thought I'd give myself a night off so this is what I chose to do lol. I hope everyone is still enjoying my story thanks to all who review, they mean a lot to me so please keep them coming. I'll warn you all this chapter is quite smutty and it's mainly written because I was having withdrawal symptoms from seeing them together on screen now that the OC has finished airing in Britain. Thanks x

Chapter 25.

"Morning mum, dad. How are we this morning?" Craig and Katie waltzed into the kitchen.

Peter and Kelly exchanged confused looks.

"Uh huh, what are you after?" Peter laughed.

"Now why would you assume we were after something? We could simply be wishing you two wonderful people good morning."

"Yeah definitely not buying it." Kelly giggled.

"Okay fine. We want to ask if we could borrow some money. We want to go Christmas shopping and I don't get paid until Monday." Craig asked.

"Sure sweetie. Why didn't you just ask? There is cash in your dad's wallet help yourself."

Craig and Katie gave each other a high five and shouted thank you while escaping quickly before Peter could protest.

Kelly turned to Peter wearing a cheeky smile on her face. Peter blinked in a mocking disbelief. She couldn't help but giggle like a child at his expression.

"Something wrong?" She smirked.

"No darling," he answered sarcastically "but you do realise they will have taken all my cash, and I mean all of it. So now I can't go out and buy you presents."

"Uh huh. Because you were totally going out to buy me stuff," She chuckled "nice one honey."

"Well it's the thought that counts" he surrendered.

"Look, I would have given them what I have but I need it for lunch and shopping with the girls today." Kelly's tone was now serious.

"Oh relax baby, I was joking. I don't mind at all" He walked over to where she sat and wrapped his arms around her pulling her up.

She slipped his arms around his neck "Sure?"

He pecked her on the lips before nodding. "Do you want a ride to meet Melinda and Rachel?"

"Honey, I may be pregnant but I can still drive." She pointed out.

"I know, I know I just thought I'd offer. Plus I'm going out anyway. Will you be late?"

"No I don't think so. I should be back by three." She smiled.

"Okay well have fun, look after yourself and my two little angels." He rubbed her swollen stomach before kissing her and releasing her from his grasp.

-

Kelly, Melinda and Rachel had been shopping all morning and they were all exhausted. Rachel had bought all her Christmas gifts, and so had Melinda. Kelly had bought some things but only for Peter. They had decided that they wanted to shop together for Craig and Katie's presents. She had also bought a few baby outfits. Even though she was only around five months gone they just happened to be in the baby store and the little outfits were just too cute to resist. They were now sitting inside a small café having just finished lunch.

"So Kelly," She looked up at the mention of her name. "We're guessing by the fact that you are already buying clothes and stuff that you know the sex of your babies." Melinda questioned.

Kelly couldn't help but look down at her stomach and rub it. "Yes, we are having identical twins. One boy and one girl."

"Awww that's so great." Rachel turned around and grabbed her into a hug.

"Yeah, congratulations, at least you are getting one of each" Melinda laughed "saves any disappointment."

All three women laughed. As the conversation continued Kelly stopped paying attention. She couldn't help but think about Peter. She felt bad for leaving him alone all day as the kids were also out shopping. She glanced at her watch, 2.30 it read. Not long now until she would be home surely. It was an hour later when her phone rang telling her she had a text message.

"Baby, I'm horny and you're not here!"

She couldn't help but let out a laugh causing Melinda and Rachel to give her questioning looks. She signalled that she was gonna make a phone call and excused herself from the table.

"Hey!" She laughed down the phone as soon as he answered.

"Awww baby, please come home." he replied.

"Why?" She intended to make him sweat it out a bit.

"You know why."

"No I don't you're gonna have to give me a good reason." She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Kelly, baby, please I feel so turned on and I need you to come home."

Now she had to laugh. She could hear it in his voice that he was desperate.

"Why are you so hot baby? What have you been doing?"

"I was just sitting here thinking about you and then I started to think about Rome and that underwear you bought there and when you showed me you in it and then when…"

He stopped.

"when what honey?"

"Nothing, you're loving this aren't you" He could sense the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah" She laughed.

"So are you gonna come home?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about it." She let the sentence linger.

"Please?" He begged.

"I'll see if I can get away" she laughed.

-

Half an hour later and she had given Melinda and Rachel an excuse for her to not accompany them around some more shops and go home. When she arrived back she knew Craig and Katie were still out and that her very desperate husband was inside waiting for her.

The minute she closed the door behind her and set her bags down she felt Peter's arms around her and his lips on her neck.

"Well hello to you to" She couldn't help but giggle as she spun around in his arms and was met by a full on kiss.

"Wow you really were being serious on the phone weren't you?" she mocked as they broke apart.

He just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well baby, I have to tell you I find the fact that you just have to think about me to get turned on very, very sexy!" She flirted in his ear and stroked his hair.

Peter swiped her up off her feet and headed for their bedroom. Kelly placed tingling kisses all over his neck as he carried her only making him lose more control. He placed her on the bed and immediately removed her high heeled shoes before slipping off his own. Kelly slipped her foot up the inside of his thigh to his groin as he stood on front of her, suddenly becoming aware of his hardness.

"Something's really got into you today" Kelly laughed as he began to climb on top of her.

His hand sneaked up her leg as his mouth met hers hungrily. Their tongues met twirling around each other. Kelly began to moan through the kiss as Peter's hand slipped up her loose top, over her bump and up to the base of her bra, teasing every bit of skin as he passed it. His hand sneaked around behind her back and professionally he unclipped her bra, letting out a groan of relief as he began massaging her breast. Her hands were busy undoing his shirt buttons before it was pushed off him completely revealing his killer body. She was also now topless as Peter's tongue teased her larger than normal boobs. Her fingers ran ragged through his hair as she enjoyed his kisses. His hand made it's way down to her trousers, as he undid the buttons and slipped them off her revealing, her normal sexy lingerie, black with a beige trim and even a little see through. His hand tried to make it's way between her thighs as he felt her wetness but her hand found his as he stopped them

"No. I came home to help you with your arousal so let me take care of that." She spoke quietly with a huge grin spread over her face.

Kelly pushed Peter over so he now lay flat on his back as she arranged herself to be leaning over him. Her graceful fingers crawled down his stomach as her mouth caught his once again until she finally ridded him of his trousers. Feeling how large he had become she wasted no time in sneaking her hand under the waistband of his boxers and grabbing him, slowly moving her hand up and down. He groaned through their kiss and desperately clung to the sheets in his hand as he tried to keep control and not come too early.

"OH Kelly! Baby." He moaned "Please."

She slipped herself out of her black panties before removing his boxers. Sitting up Peter's breathing was heavy and unsteady as she climbed onto him and straddled him, their lips meeting again in a crash of uncontrollable passion. He pulled her down onto him as he slid himself inside her and she began to rock back and forward until simultaneously they climaxed.

They settled themselves under the covers as they lay face to face both red and flushed.

"Thanks so much honey" Peter whispered as he stroked her cheek gently.

Kelly giggled. "I'm so glad I phoned you! Because I was just about to text you back and tell you that you'd have to deal with it yourself."

"Well thanks a lot honey." He said sarcastically.

"In fact, why didn't you?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You know…" He shook his head "ummm deal with it yourself."

Peter laughed at the sudden realisation of what she meant.

"Because it is so much more fun with you."

"Well I'm awful glad I came rushing home to your in your time of such dire need" She was still mocking him.

"Oh baby, you know I would do the exact same thing for you anytime." He whispered as he closed the gap between their lips.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows as he pulled away.

"Really" he answered.

"Well that's good because I'm kinda feeling a hot flush coming on and I'm becoming so turned on" She replied in her most sexy voice.

Then before she new it he was on top of her again. She was gonna be exhausted for their Christmas shopping trip tomorrow.

-

Okay so not much of a storyline but ummm, it set them up for going Christmas shopping in the next chapter. I wonder what could happen at the mall. More importantly I wonder who wants to find out!


	26. Chapter 26: Christmas shopping

**Hey folks! Okay so I have now finished my exams as of today!! FREEDOM!! Lol. I want to thank everyone for their reviews please keep them coming, they inspire me because they make me happy when I read them to know that people are actually enjoying my stories.**

**Okay so in a review for the last chapter someone kindly pointed out a bit of a mistake so I am gonna have to change it. I had said in previous chapters that they are having identical twins however that is my mistake because I believe identical twins have to be the same gender. So as of this point the twins are not identical. So sorry for that and thanks to the person for pointing it out.**

Chapter 26:

It was the day for Christmas shopping. Kelly had been quite excited about it for a couple of days now but only because it was Peter she was going with. She woke up quite early that day and just lay in Peter's arms. He was obviously still tired from their three sessions of love making that they had shared the day and night before. "Poor babies" she thought giggling slightly and rubbing her belly. She felt something move and sat up.

"PETER!" she said excited and shaking his arm "honey wake up!"

"Huh? What? You okay?" he sprung up to a sitting position.

"Honey one of them kicked! I've never felt that before, I was thinking about them and I rubbed my bump and I felt a thud!" Her face was beaming she looked truly ecstatic.

Peter slipped one arm around behind her and gripped her waist kissing her temple.

"Oh it happened again. Here baby feel!"

Peter placed his hand where hers had been and she covered it with her own. After a few moments he felt it. His face automatically lit up when t happened causing Kelly to smile widely. And it happened again.

"I think they are playing football with your kidney's honey" he chuckled feeling a third bump.

She laughed. "It feels amazing. That's our son and daughter" she tenderly stroked his cheek with her knuckles.

He leaned in and kissed her square on the lips. "It's moments like this that I will remember forever." He kissed her again. "I treasure every moment I spend with you." He was now whispering and looking at her with all the love in the world.

"Hmmm I'm positive you are gonna treasure our little trip to the mall" she laughed sarcastically.

He shook his head. "way to ruin the moment baby." he laughed with her "come on let's get showered and ready to go.

-

Two hours later they pulled up on front of the heaving mall. It was extremely busy in the car park never mind the mall itself. Peter jumped out the car and hurried around the other side to help Kelly out before they made their way into the shops gripping tightly to each other's hands with their fingers securely linked together.

"Where first?" Peter said wondering what she wanted to buy.

"I think we should go to that shop over there" she pointed to a baby store where cute little outfits hang in the windows.

Peter rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"What, after this morning I'm feeling all maternal and I just want to look" She pouted.

Looking into her pleading eyes he kissed her pouted lips before pulling her in the direction of the store. Ten minutes later they emerged with three shopping bags.

"Now can we do some actual Christmas shopping?" he asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close as if he was scared of losing her in the packed centre.

"Okay " as they walked she slid her hand into the back pocket of his jeans and left it there not really caring that a lot of people who obviously recognised them were staring.

They spent the next hour and a half buying presents for Katie and Craig. Katie was getting a computer of her own for her room, some expensive jewellery, a load of DVDs and CDS, and a whole load of make-up and clothes. She was going to love them. Craig was getting equally spoilt. He ended up with a plasma television for his room because his TV had recently broken. A very expensive watch, clothes, music and Peter and Kelly were going to pay for him to get singing lessons. He was already a good singer as he had proved but he wanted to audition for the school show but wasn't confident enough so they decided that would help him.

"Okay I think we've spent enough on them for one day" Peter claimed with a sigh "you really know how to spend money!"

She laughed "well sweetie I'm a woman.".

They carried their millions of shopping bags back out to the car before collecting the TV and computer that had been too heavy to carry around the shops. Plus Peter couldn't carry both at once and Kelly wasn't allowed to do heavy lifting while pregnant.

"Right!" Peter said triumphantly as he loaded the last item into the car,. "How about we go and get some lunch. I'm starving."

They headed back into the mall to eat at one of the restaurants. On the way Kelly made him stop to watch a group of young school children who were standing beside an enormous Christmas tree singing festive carols and getting a collection. Peter placed himself behind Kelly at the back of the crowd and rested his head on her shoulder with his hands firmly around her waist humming along in her ear. She twisted her head and kissed his cheek before nuzzling her nose into his neck and whispering "I love you" before hearing the words being whispered back to her.

They reached the restaurant and had lunch sitting close and gripping hands for the entire time they weren't actually eating. They giggled away together talking about how nervous Craig was about his audition when they returned to school, he really wanted the lead part. About how Katie had started wearing make-up to impress a boy at school, something Peter had been a little touchy about for a while but Kelly ensured him it was perfectly innocent. They chatted about what they thought their Blake and Megan were going to look like. Peter seemed to think that Megan would closely resemble Kelly. "She will be absolutely beautiful" he told her before receiving a kiss for his compliment. They decided Blake would have dark hair like his father and both would have the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes, closely resembling both of their parents. Their babies were going to be perfect in their eyes no matter what.

It was now three in the afternoon. Time had really gone quickly. Kelly relined her fingers with Peter's as she followed him out of the restaurant and onto an escalator. He didn't care about who was around them Peter spun round and placed his hand on Kelly's cheek and pulled him into her as he kissed her deeply, allowing his tongue to meet hers and not letting her pull away. When they reached the top he simply smiled happily and lead her into a clothes shop.

"I thought you could pick a dress for new year" He said while halting in the doorway. "I know how you like to have a new dress every year."

Kelly smiled like a five year old who had been taken into a toy shop. She looked adorable.

"And will you buy me underwear to go under it too?" she cooed.

"Definitely!".

It didn't take them long, Kelly had to find a dress that flattered her bump and made her look absolutely stunning in Peter's eyes. Although he preferred the underwear. They were slowly strolling towards the car park again when he noticed a her gazing towards a couple not unlike themselves. They were holding hands and had two little girls with them who were carrying a present each as they left "Santa's Grotto". He watched Kelly watch them. He placed her hand on the lower part of her back.

"That'll be us next year." He said.

She smiled still looking at them in awe. Tears in her eyes. Not wanting Peter to notice her emotion she began walking out again. She was silent the whole way to the car, Peter decided to let it go. Well at least until they got home.

-

A few hours later and he was tucking her up in bed. She was tired from the shopping trip. Peter put on an old tee-shirt before climbing in next to her and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Thank you honey," she spoke snuggling her head into the side of his neck. "I had a great day at the mall."

"Me too," He kissed her forehead. "Baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"What were you thinking about when you were looking at that family in the mall before we left?"

"Nothing," She lied. "why?"

"You just seemed dazed and startled by them." He stroked her hair.

"No" She lied again.

"Okay if you're sure." he was not at all convinced.

Kelly all of a sudden got up and sat on his legs so that she was straddling her waist. She had to distract him.

"Now I think I should thank you for that dress you bought me." She smiled seductively as she reached down and caught his lips with hers enjoying the taste of him.

He was not going to refuse her. By the time she had stripped and they were moaning together he had forgotten all about the emotions he knew she was hiding from him.

"I can tell we are going to have a fabulous Christmas" Kelly yawned afterwards before she cuddled her back into Peter's chest and fell asleep against his naked body. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, it was going to be a long day.

Well hope you liked it. You know I want to know if you did. X


	27. Chapter 27: Insecurities

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews on the last chapter hope you are still enjoying the story. Love you all!**

**-**

Chapter 27:

"Morning" Peter chimed as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"Why do you sound so happy?" Craig asked from his seat at the table.

"Because son, it's Christmas eve and I love Christmas!" He ruffled Craig's hair as he sat down at the table smiling at Katie. "Where's Kelly?" he asked after a moment noting her absence.

"She went for a walk, said she had to clear her head," Katie said.

Peter just nodded.

"Dad, umm is she ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well she is really quiet the last few days especially since you guys went shopping and she just seems distant and…umm…I don't know…fragile I guess." Katie said in a concerned voice as she watched her father's expression sadden.

"You guys noticed it too huh?" He asked quietly.

They both nodded.

"Honestly, I know something is up, I tried to ask her last night but she changed the subject and distracted me. I haven't really had another chance but I need to find out what it is because I'm getting worried." Peter rested his head on his hand and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah we are worried too," Craig began, "Well me and Katie are out from ten today until late for that party so you will have plenty time to ask her today." Peter looked at him in shock and Craig read his mind. "Dad you have to cheer her up before Christmas because we will all enjoy it better if you do."

Peter just nodded as Katie and Craig got up from the table and headed to get ready leaving Peter alone to think. How was he going to get Kelly to open up to him. Usually it wouldn't be difficult but like Katie said she had been unlike herself and a bit different. What was it about that family in the mall that triggered feelings that Kelly didn't want to discuss? What was she thinking? Where her worries about them, the babies? He just didn't know. He rested his arms on the table and then his head on top of his arms exhaling a deep sigh and closing his eyes for a moment.

-

It wasn't long until he heard the door open as Kelly returned. His head sprang up immediately as he rose up off the seat to greet her.

"Morning honey!" he almost whispered as he took her into his arms and felt her relax against his chest. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. "You okay?" he continued, pulling back slightly to look at her properly.

"Yeah I'm just tired, didn't sleep much." She lied "I'm going to go have a bath."

He leaned down and caught her lips with his for a brief moment before watching her walk away towards their bedroom. Peter waited for Craig and Katie to leave before he followed her into their en suite bathroom. It was now or never he though as he approached her.

-

He lightly chapped on the door before pushing it open and giving her a warm smile as he entered.

"Hey."

"Hey" She whispered back.

Peter sat on the step next to the bath and giggled slightly at her belly which stuck out of the top pf the bubbles. He placed his hand on it and rubbed gently as he rested his chin on his other arm so that he was facing her. He waited until her eyes caught his before he spoke.

"So…you gonna tell me what's going on?" He spoke softly showing his concern for her.

"What do you mean" she tried to play the innocent.

"Baby come on, something is bothering you, even the kids have noticed." He stroked his hand over her cheek gently and forced her eyes to meet his again. "Don't shut me out Kelly"

She sighed. "It's nothing honestly, I'm just being daft, it's not important."

"If it's important to you then it's important.". He was dead serious.

"I'm scared Peter" She conceded speaking so softly he barely heard her.

"Why?" He just wanted to grab her in his arms and comfort her but it wasn't practical with her being in the bath.

A tear fell down her cheek and he automatically whipped it away with his thumb.

"What are you scared of honey?" He tried again.

"Everything." Was her answer. "I'm scared of having these babies, that maybe something will go wrong, I am scared that maybe I won't love them, or worse they won't love me, I just want them to grow up with two parents unlike I did and to have the happiest childhood possible but what if I can't provide that." She paused to take a breath hoping Peter would jump in and stop her from saying the next bit, "I'm scared that maybe I'll screw up and do something wrong or forget something important, what will it do to us? Will they stop us from being the way we are now but most of all, I am scared that you won't find me attractive anymore if my body doesn't go back to the way it was and you might leave because you don't think I'm beautiful anymore." Kelly was now crying freely, not hysterical but definitely weeping.

Peter allowed her to finish her ramble before he opened his mouth.

"Aww sweetie…" he was upset because she was upset, he lifted himself up slightly so that he could wrap an arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you when we found out that you were pregnant that I didn't ever want you to doubt the fact that you are going to be a great mother? Remember when we left the doctors having found out we were having twins and we sat at the pier?" He felt her nod her head against him as she remembered that conversation. "Well I meant it. I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to be the best mother they could possibly hope for. You are gonna be fine, it's a hurdle for everyone when they have a baby but you just have to kinda learn things as you go along."

He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes,

"And please don't ever think that our babies won't love you. You are their mother and they will always love you, and you will love them from the moment you first hold them in your arms."

Kelly smiled at him taking comfort in his words, she believed him just like she always did and he wouldn't lie to her about something like this. Peter bent his head down and kissed her lips lightly before he continued.

"As for us, yeah they will probably get in the way a little in terms of our time alone but it'll get better as they get older, plus nothing can keep me away from you for too long." They both shared an amused laugh before Peter cupped her face " I love you. I always will. There is more to beauty then looks and I will always be attracted to you, the beautiful person you are. If you are insecure about anything please don't ever let it be that."

Their lips met again but this time it was Kelly who initiated the kiss.

"I think you just rocked my world" she whispered watching her husband as he looked at her adoringly. "So just how attractive do you find me?" She teased lightening the mood.

"OH wouldn't you like to know" he chuckled.

"Yes I would" she grabbed his collar and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You getting out?" He asked.

"Hmmm" she pulled him closer playing along, "you getting in?"

Kelly's giggles floated through the bathroom when her husband managed to wriggle from her grasp before wrapping her up in a towel and carrying her to bed.

-

Later on after their "nap" Kelly and Peter decided to go to the living room and wrap all the presents they had got for Katie and Craig. They laughed away together as a made up CD played in the background. Songs they had danced to before, songs they loved and songs from special occasions. They laughed away together reminiscing on the old days and thinking about how different this Christmas was going to be compared to the last Christmas they had. Last year ir was just the two of them on Christmas morning Peter pointed out, this year it was going to be four of them and then next year it would be six of them. The family was definitely expanding. After all the wrapping they retreated to the sofa sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Dance with me?" Peter asked as He pulled Kelly up off the sofa gently and pulled her as close to him as her bump would allow. One of his favourite songs played in the background.

_  
And when you're body's had enough of me  
And I'm laying flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more_

Come on over here and lay by my side  
I've got to be touching you  
Let me rub your tired shoulders  
The way I used to do

Peter ran his hand up and down Kelly's back as she rested her head on Peter's shoulder breathing in his scent that she loved so much, closing her eyes and taking in the lyrics of the song.

_Look into my eyes  
And give me that smile  
The one that always turns me on  
And let me take your hair down  
'Cause we're staying up to greet the sun._

She did just that, pulling her head back far enough to look at him she gave him a smile that only Kelly Rowan possessed that made his heart skip a beat.

_  
And when you're body's had enough of me  
And I'm laying flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more  
_

_Got to say a few things  
That have been on my mind  
You know where my mind has been  
I guess I've learned my lessons  
And now's the time to begin_

Their eyes were locked on to each other's both of them were too afraid to break the connection.

_So if you're feelin' alright  
And you're ready for me  
I know that I'm ready for you  
We better get it on now  
'Cause we got our whole life to live through_

Peter leaned down and kissed her softly slowly opening his mouth and meeting her tongue with his as the kiss progressed.

_And when you're body's had enough of me  
And I'm laying flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more_

The music stopped and they broke apart smiling to each other. They continued dancing as the Peter changed the CD to something more festive and they swayed along to "lonely this Christmas" around their living room.

"Are you scared about the birth Peter?" Kelly asked softly.

He pulled back so he could look at her "Yeah, but it's a natural reaction. it's a scary process baby, but we'll get through it. Together."

"So you will be there with me when I am giving birth?" She asked

"Yeah of course, if you want me to be."

"I would like you to be, I think I'll need you there." She laughed slightly before he silenced her with another kiss.

When he broke away he kept his nose touching hers "like I said we will get through it together."

Kelly felt a lot better, she was glad her husband could sense that something was wrong with her and she was glad she had opened up to him.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you more."

"hmmm not possible." She smiled.

She's back Peter thought.

_-_

**Okay so perhaps not much of movement in the plot but I promise there is good stuff to come. I just wanted to show that Kelly was worried about all that stuff, Anyways…**

**In the next chapter I will cover Christmas and New Year before moving onto…well actually I'm not gonna tell you, if you want to find out then let me know.. Lol. (please)**


	28. Chapter 28: A not so Happy new Year

**Hey everyone, thank you so much to those who reviewed, you are my motivation. I hope you enjoy this chapter I am gonna kinda shake things up a wee bit nothing too drastic because Jen has me well warned lol but just to make it a little more interesting.**

**-**

"Merry Christmas baby." Peter whispered as Kelly opened her eyes.

"Oh merry Christmas to you too." She leaned her head over and caught his lips in hers kissing him sweetly.

"You want to go open presents?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" she nodded.

They each dressed in their robes and walked downstairs holding hands. When they reached the living room Katie and Craig were already there and they had sorted bagels and orange juice for breakfast. The family all sat together taking it in turns to open their presents. There were a couple of presents for Blake and Megan also which Kelly was allowed to open. They were from Katie and Craig and were the cutest little baby outfits, a pram and some teddies. They ate their breakfast before getting ready to go to Melinda and her family's house for Christmas dinner. Kelly after finally picking an outfit and getting frustrated at not being able to fit into she took ages to get ready. She then helped Katie do her make-up and finally they headed out. Peter barely left Kelly's side all day always having to have his hands on her, whether it was around her shoulder, holding her hand or placed on the small of her back.

Most of their friends from work were at the meal and everybody talked away about their plans for the next year.

"Come with me" he whispered to her as everyone was making their way back to the living room after eating.

"Where?"

Peter grabbed her hand and dragged her into the first room he came to. It was the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and pulled him into her kissing her so passionately she felt her legs begin to give way underneath her. How did he do that? When they broke away Peter smiled at her stroking her cheek with one hand.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Nothing I just felt like it"

Kelly laughed.

"What's funny about that?" He frowned.

"Honey if I kissed you every time I felt like it, we would never stop."

"Well in that case.." He pulled her into him and kissed her again.

Forgetting that they were in someone else's bathroom in a house full of guests Kelly and Peter got lost in each other. His hands slipped up her sides and under her top until they found her breasts. Feeling Peter touch her in all the right places Kelly couldn't help but moan loud especially as his hand slipped right up under her skirt. Kelly's were tangled in his hair as their kisses deepened and they fell to the floor together being careful not to bang their babies.

"OH! EWW!"

Kelly and Peter both looked at the door.

"What is it with me and walking in on you two going at it in the bathroom?" Rachel cried.

Peter removed his hands from their positions on Kelly as she pushed him up before getting up herself. Both of them hot and flushed.

Rachel's eyes glided over them and suddenly she burst out laughing as her eyes met the bulge in Peter's trousers. He quickly realised what she was laughing and grabbed Kelly placing her on front of him and pushing her out the room leaving Rachel behind.

"You could have locked the door!" Kelly half giggled as they went to get Peter cold water from the kitchen.

After they returned to the living room Rachel made a joke revealing that she had for the second time walked in on them making out in the bathroom. This made everyone talk about Rome and when they discovered Kelly and Peter were in love. Neither Kelly or Peter said anything they just sat cuddled on the couch listening to their friends relive their memories.

After the party they went home and watch "Elf" having a good laugh with Katie and Craig. Christmas was over as it was time to go to bed. Everyone had enjoyed the day reminiscing on the past and thinking about their future.

Merry Christmas.

-

"Kelly come on Baby we're gonna be late!" Peter yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Kelly had been in the bathroom for almost half an hour. Peter didn't understand why because she already had her make-up done and was glammed up in her new dress already ready for the New Year's party.

"Just coming." She replied from her position on the floor.

She did not feel well. This was the third time she had had a dizzy spell. Of course Peter didn't know, she had hidden it from him, or been alone when one came on. She had never actually fainted but she came close. Kelly picked herself up and splashed some cold water on the back of her neck convincing herself it was one of the symptoms of pregnancy.

-

Peter stood at the far end of the room engaged in conversation with Adam and Ben. It was ten thirty not long now until the end of the year. He glanced around and noticed Kelly sitting on a chair outside alone. Excusing himself from the conversation he went outside to see her.

"Hey, you ok?"

"What?" She looked confused.

"I asked if you are ok. You are out here alone, it's freezing and you look tired." He sat opposite her and ran a hand over her face and through her hair.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just felt hot in there and a bit dizzy." She smiled.

"You're sure?"

Kelly just nodded. Peter wasn't convinced.

"You should go back inside" she spoke after a minute "I'll be in in a minute just going to get a little more air."

"I don't want you to be alone." He reasoned.

"Just go, I'll follow you in a minute."

Peter kissed her head as he got up and them headed back inside to join the party. He resumed conversation with Ben and Adam positioning himself somewhere where he could see Kelly through the glass window.

-

When he looked back she was starting to get up. Relief hit him because he felt bad that she was out there and worried because it was cold. The relief didn't last long. As she rose up off her chair Kelly began to sway slightly from side to side. He took a step forward. She put her hand on the back of the chair to steady herself. Too late, she fell to the ground.

"KELLY!" Peter yelled as he ran towards the door.

Everyone turned to look at him as they watched him throw himself to the ground next to his unconscious wife.

"Kelly? Baby, come on open your eyes" He moved her hair off her face and held it in his hands. "Kelly, come on honey."

"dad?" Craig asked wrapping his arm around a crying Katie.

"Craig go phone 911" he ordered.

Not wanting everyone to see her like this Peter ordered his kids to amuse the crowd until the ambulance arrived.

"Peter?" Kelly's weak voice spoke.

"Hey baby, it's gonna be ok. You're fine"

"The babies?"

"Shhh try not to worry." He sat her up slightly holding her in his arms and held her tight as she rested her head against his chest as she winced clutching her stomach.

It was only then that he noticed the pool of blood.

-

Peter paced back and forth over his own footsteps as he waited outside Kelly's hospital room. His distress was evident as he didn't know what was going on. As the doctor excited her room Peter stopped and froze.

"Mr Gallagher, you may go in and see your wife. We are sure it was just a faint but we are waiting on the test results to see if the babies were damaged in the fall. She's asking for you."

"Thank you." He nodded.

-

"Hey baby, How you feeling?" He asked gently as he climbed onto the bed next to her.

"I'm ok just a bit tired." She smiled. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Aww baby you gave me the fright of my life. I think I aged twenty years in twenty minutes." he joked.

"Well you still look handsome." She stroked his face. "Are they gonna be ok?" Kelly rubbed her stomach.

"Well we are waiting on the results, but believe me when I tell you I am not going to let anything happen to you or them." Peter kissed her hand that he was clutching.

"Come and lie next to me" she pulled him towards her and moved over as Peter lay down and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. They sat in silence for a wee while before Peter glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Oh baby, It's midnight." he looked down as his eyes met hers. "Happy New year"

"Hmmm happy new year honey." She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. "I'm sorry I ruined the party and your New Year"

"You didn't"

"I did, if this hadn't happened we'd be having a perfect New Year right now."

Peter ran his hand up and down her bare back that was exposed by her hospital gown.

"Kelly baby, any New Year is perfect, no matter where I am as long as I'm with you."

Kelly smiled and they kissed, A long and passionate kiss. Her tongue begged entrance to his mouth as she licked along his bottom lip before he opened up and let her in. As soon as her tongue met his they brushed against each other causing Kelly to moan and Peter to let out a sigh. A slight knock at the door startled them as they broke their mouths apart and Kelly covered her bare back, once again resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

As the Doctor entered he sighed "Well Mr and Mrs Gallagher I have your test results."

Kelly felt Peter's grip on her tighten as he spoke "And?"

. "I'm afraid it's not great news…"

**To be continued:**

**(if you want me to)**


	29. Chapter 29: it's not what it seemed

**Okay well I told you things were gonna get shaken up. Hopefully JEN you don't end up wanting to "come to Scotland and kick my ass" as you put it. Please read the whole chapter though and reviews would be very much appreciated,. X**

**It's not what it seemed.**

"… I'm afraid in your fall your babies were knocked and have moved position…"

Peter felt Kelly go limp in his arms.

"Kelly? Baby?" He turned to look at her worried.

"Mrs Gallagher?" The doctor asked while rushing to her bedside signalling for Peter to get off her bed.

He obliged but never let go of her hand. As he stood up her once again recognised a pool of red liquid gathering around her legs.

"Kelly? DO SOMETHING! HELP HER!" Peter yelled,

The doctor lowered the bed and pressed the emergency button. A nurse came running into the room. As he began compressions on her chest.

"Get the crash trolley!" The doctor yelled.

"What's going on!" Peter demanded as four other doctors and nurses entered the room in a hurry.

"Your wife has lost a lot of blood and her heart has stopped. Please stand back!"

Peter wouldn't move. "DO SOMETHING" YOU'RE A BLOODY DOCTOR!" he screamed.

The nurse came running back into the room with the crash trolley handing the doctor the two panels and gelling them.

"Charging 100." The doctor yelled "Clear"

Peter was forced backwards by a male nurse, being forced to let go of her hand.

An electric current was shot through Kelly's body. Peter cried out in disgust as her whole body jumped off the bed but she landed still unconscious.

"Charging 200" the doctor tried, "clear!"

Nothing.

Peter sobbed in the corner.

"Charging 360!" He tried this time.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Peter pleaded fighting against the nurse who still held him back.

"Can you please get him out of here!" The doctor shouted over the noise.

Peter felt two hands grip his arm firmly grip his arm as he was dragged towards the door.

"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

It was no use he found himself being held in the hall. Crying he placed both hands on the window as he watched the doctors frantically scurrying around his wife.

"Clear"

Zap, another current coursed through her body. But still no effect. They tried again, they failed.

"Call it!" The doctor ordered.

"Time of death 12.43am" the nurse said.

The doctor headed towards the door as he opened it he only had to look up at Peter and his face said everything.

"NO!" peter cried out pushing the doctor out the way as he barged past.. He ran over to her bed and began shaking her.

"NO! BABY WAKE UP!!!!"

" DON'T LEAVE ME!" he scooped her into his arms " I can't live without you." he sobbed into her chest. "I'm nothing without you"

He began shaking he again. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Mr Gallagher, she's gone." The nurse spoke.

Peter collapsed to the floor, a river flowing out his eyes as he rested his forehead on the bed.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." his voice was weak and his heart was broken.

-

"Mr Gallagher? Mr Gallagher, wake up!" The doctor shook Peter's arm.

Peter was roused from his slumber by a male voice and someone shaking his arm. When he opened his eyes the doctor was standing over him looking concerned.

"Mr Gallagher, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Peter rubbed his head. And wiped away the warm tears that rolled over his cheeks.

"You were shouting and crying out. I thought maybe something was wrong."

"Kelly?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Your wife is fine, I just checked her levels and she is sound asleep."

"I…"Peter paused "I dreamt that you came in and told us you had bad news, then she collapsed and you …you couldn't save her." Peter glanced over at Kelly from his position on the chair.

"It was just a dream Mr Gallagher, I came in to check up on you about five past midnight and you were both sound asleep, Your wife on her bed and you on this chair."

Peter thought back, he suddenly remembered wishing his wife a happy New Year and telling her that any New Year is perfect if is spent with her. And then, yes, she fell asleep in his arms and Peter moved to the chair to make more room for her. Peter breathed out a sigh of relief, before looking back at the doctor.

"Sorry, I guess It was just a really really really bad dream." He rubbed his head.

The doctor just smile at him. "I just came in because I got your wife's test results, the babies have moved around slightly, but I'm not too concerned, looks like your wife and both your son and your daughter are going to be absolutely fine."

Peter smiled for the first time since waking up. "Thank you doctor." he shook his hand.

"Your welcome, would you like me to tell your wife or will you do it?" The doctor asked.

"No, no, I'll do it myself."

The doctor just nodded and left the room.

-

Peter perched himself on the edge of Kelly's bed and looked lovingly over his wife while gently rubbing her stomach. Another tear fell down his cheek. His dream had been to realistic for comfort. He stroked Kelly's hair out of her face and bent down to kiss her on the lips. She immediately stirred fluttering her eyes open before looking up at her husband.

"Peter, is everything ok?" she asked looking at his red eyes.

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her pulling her up into his embrace and hugged her tight.

"Peter what's wrong?" She pulled away to look at him.

"Nothing," He whispered. "you are fine and our babies are fine" he smiled.

Kelly smiled back accepting his invitation for another hug.

"If everything is fine. Then why have you been crying?" Kelly toyed with the hair on the back of his neck as she spoke.

It took him a moment to decide not to tell her about his dream, it would only upset her,

"I just got a bit of a scare baby, that's all." he turned his head to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry honey." He heard her whisper.

Peter pulled his head back looking into her eyes and telling her that it wasn't her fault. He leaned in and kissed her, taking her slightly by surprise with the amount of passion incorporated in it. He opened his mouth and waited until she opened hers, then allowing their tongues to meet and their breath to shorten. Peter pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"I love you Kelly Gallagher." He whispered trying to hold back all the emotions he was experiencing.

"I love you too."

They kissed again falling back onto the pillows,

Peter's worst nightmare had almost become reality. His life would have been over and he knew from that moment that he was never going to take anything to do with his family for granted ever.

-

**Okay people, I told you, it's not what it seemed. I'm all emotional now, even though it was sad I hope you enjoyed. Please review I promise it will be happy stuff from here on. **

**Please don't hate me. Lol. **


	30. Chapter 30: the delivery

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but i'm abroad just now so finding it difficult, however i plan to have at least one update for each of my stories with in the next 10 days. Hope you are still enjoying it.  
Reviews would be very much appreciated, and if anyone has suggestions feel free to share. Ally x**

Peter lay there on his bed thinking. One hand supported his head and the other hand lightly grazed over and over Kelly's sleeping belly. Her bump was almost full term now. Fatherood was once again approaching him. He watched as kelly's light snores echoed round their room. God he loved her so much. In a way he didn't want the babies to come out. He always thought kelly glowed while she was prenant and although her hormones were running crazy she wasn't particuarly difficult, their life was quiet and happy and Peter knew that when the babies came it would be still happy but not aat all peaceful. On the other hand he could not wait to meet his new son and daughter, his and kelly's son and daughter. It would make him feel young again and make life more exciting. He was also optamistic about the fact that kelly's body would return to normal, it wasn't that he didn't like it at the moment, but he so much loved the way she was before and the bump was a bit of an obstruction for sex.

He didn't notice kelly stir and wake up while he gazed at her body. She lay looking at him and smiling at the fact he was rubbing her belly.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered up to him and interrupted his day dream.

"Oh hey you." He leaned over and pecked her lips lightly with his. "i was just thinking about you, and me and our babies"

Kelly smiled and moved her hand so it sat ontop of Peter's as she linked her fingers through his they rubbed her stomach together.

"Hmmm one week until i'm full term." she stated.

"Yeah sweetie." He now stroked her hair with the hand that hald his hed up. " Are you worried about it or are yuo ok?" He spoke cautiously as they hadn't really discussed the topic before.

"I'm not sure." she stared him straight in the eye. "I'm so excited at finally getting to hold our babies but the pain of the procedure i'm apprehensive about."

"Well thats completely understandable, and i am here to see you through it second by second" Peter comforted.

"thanks honey" Kelly smiled and rolled over to place her head in his neck and cuddle close to him, the bump making it hard.

"I for one am looking forward to the day we can make love again and not have any ummm, difficulties." he chuckled.

"Oh you always know how to ruin a moment" Kelly laughed back at him.

-

"AHHHH!"

Peter froze, was that Kelly screaming? he thought.

"PETER!"

instinctively Peter threw down what was in his hands and ran out of the kitchen as fast as he found humanly possible towards Kelly.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as he approached her frame that was perching on the edge of the bed, as Kelly held her stomach.

"i think i just had a contraction." She said weakly. "AHHH! oh god!" it happened again.

"Oh god!" Peter panicked slightly. "Okay let's get you to the hospital." he went over and practically carried a whincing Kelly out to the car.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Kelly's water broke just in time to water the corridor. A passing doctor fetched her a wheelchair and she was taken immediately to maternity, Peter never letting go of her hand. Once kelly was settled in a bed the doctor examined her.

"Okay Mrs Gallagher you are almost seven centimeteres dilated, the babies are coming soon." Dr Montgomery smiled as another contraction hit.

Peter took her other hand with his other allowing her to squeeze as she screamed in pain. although she was hurting him he decided her pain was much worse than his.

"Doctor the babies aren't due for another week" Peter tried to keep his voice calm.

"I know Mr Gallgher, but like it or not they are coming today, there shouldn't be any major effect with them being a week early, both babies are big and have strong heartbeats."

"So i can do a natural delivery and wont need a ceasarian then?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, Mrs Gallagher..."

"Please call me Kelly."

"Okay yes kelly, i believe you should be able to have a very successful natural delivery." And at that she left the room.

"Well are you ready?" kelly looked up at her husband.

"Yeah" he let out a long sigh "You can do this, we can do this" He bent over her to kiss her lips, "We'll do it together"

"Easy for you to say!" Kelly tried to stay serious "you aren't the one who has to push two people out of you."

They laughed before the consequence of a contraction hit her.

Then another immediately after.

Then another.

"Doctor montgomery!" Peter wailed from the doorway, "her contractions are almost constant"

The doctr ad two nurses came in to examine kelly once again.

"Okay she is fully dialated, it's now or never." The doctor spoke "Kelly are you ready?"

Kelly couldn't think, all she felt was shooting pain all over. She wearily glanced around for Peter before she felt her hand being held by his. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Peter..." her weak voice almost cried.

"Yeah baby?" he glanced at the doctor who signaled they were ready to begin.

"I'm not ready. I don't think i can do it." she wept.

Peter scooped her up into his arms and stroked her hair, that always soothed her.

"Now you listen to me baby..." he himself was almost crying " you can ok you can do this, i know you are in a lot of pain but it's time. I love you so much honey and im here with you okay? come on sweetheart you're about to be a mummy, so you have to be strong and brave okay. can you do that for me and for our baby boy and girl?"

His voice always soothed her, he always had the words she needed to hear. She felt him sgrip her hands and kiss her head. She felt the love and support he was giving her. Still crying she nodded her head.

"Okay kelly, i need you to give me a big push okay?" Doctor montgomery spoke gently.

Kelly took a deep breath and pushed with all her might.

"I see a head" the doctor announced bringing tears to Peter's eyes. "you need to push again for me."

"AHHHHH!"

and then they heard crying.

"Congratulations you have a very beautiful baby girl"

Peter kissed kelly square on the lips, "you're mummy" he whispered.

Kelly could only smile through her exhaustion.

"Okay kelly we need to focus again, number two is desperate to get out, push."

Kelly did as she was told keeping her mind off of the pain by thinking about the end result.

"Okay the head is out, one more push should do it."

The push didn't come, Kelly fell back onto the pillow,

"I can't she whispered, i'm so exhausted" Peter sat in her bed and pulled her up to sitting again.

Taking both hands to hold her head he made her look him in the eye.

"yes you can baby, you're almost there, one more push."

"It's so difficult" she wept.

"I know honey, i know but you need to okay, come on once more."

Kelly gave the last push all the strength she had and it was just enough to deliver there baby boy.

-

After the delivery a nurse handed the sleeping baby boy to Peter and the girl to kelly.

"So..." Peter spoke as he headed over to sit by kelly. "This is Blake."

Kelly smiled as she took in the sight of her son, "and this is Megan"

Peter sat dwn beside her and stroked the baby's cheek. "Doctor montgomery was right she is beautiful" he smiled "just like her mother."

Kelly rested her head on his shoulder in response. "Hmmm i just can't figure out where Blake gets his good looks from."

"Hey!" they both laughed, their biggest ordeal yet was over.

Peter turned around and brought his nose as close to Kelly's as he could without touching it.

"I love you so much baby, and i'm so proud of you."

He leaned in and caught her lips between his. He hadn't intended it to be a deep kiss but Kelly didn't pull away. He took the opportunity to run his tongue over her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and granted him enterance. Their tongues met briefly allowing them to taste each other before she pulled away.

"i love you too Peter. With all my heart."

They placed the babies in their beds before Peter joined Kelly on her not so comfy hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back to his chest, noticing how easy it was now. Then both exhausted they fell asleep.

Tomorrow they would take their babies home.


	31. Chapter 31: The First Night

Kelly and Peter walked out of the hospital each holding one wee bundle of joy. They were beaming, proud new parents who couldn't wait to get their cuties home. They walked over to their car and placed the babies into their new car seats. Both Blake and Megan were sound asleep. Peter finished first and walked back round to Kelly's side of the car. As she finished strapping Megan she banged the door shut, and when she turned round she found herself face to face with Peter. He took her hands in his hands and looked at her.

"you ready baby? This is it, we are taking them home. We're proper parents to them now."

Kelly turned around and glanced at the two babies in the car before letting out a prolonged sigh.

"This is it honey. It's gonna be hard and tiring and we will make mistakes but, you know what, it will all be worth it. Parenthood is so rewarding." He smiled at her knowing she was feeling apprehensive about it.

Kelly just smiled appreciatively at him and welcomed a warm hug, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle holding tight. When she felt him pull away slightly she looked up only to receive a loving kiss before he assisted her climbing into the car.

When they pulled up the drive they saw Craig and Katie eagerly waiting at the front door. When they stopped Craig and Katie both rushed down the steps and wrapped Kelly in a huge hug that she was more than happy to receive. Peter walked round the back of the car with Blake already in his arms.

"meet your baby brother, Blake" He smiled widely.

Craig and Katie both rushed over and were quick to compliment him. Meanwhile Kelly collected Megan from her chair and introduced her.

"want to hold them?" She asked the two emotional teenagers.

It was Craig that spoke up. "No maybe we should go inside first, they are so delicate and small we wouldn't want to drop them or something going up the step.

" Kelly smiled understanding their worry as she followed them all into the house. Once they were in the children sat down on the couch and were given a baby each to hold.

"I'm gonna be a really protective big brother to you" He whispered to Megan, "Nobody is ever gonna be able to hurt you."

Katie sat and cried as she stroked baby Blake's face and smiled when he gripped her finger in his tiny hand. Peter walked over behind Kelly and slipped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder and giving her neck a brief kiss. Kelly lay her hands over his and entwined their fingers together.

"My happy family" she whispered as a tear of joy happened to trickle down her cheek.

Peter moved their entwined hands and wiped it away. They both stood there smiling at their four children. After ten minutes of happy silence Kelly and Peter took the sleeping babies off of the kids again and headed to the nursery where they settled them into their cots. Craig and Katie had organised the room, making sure it wasn't cold and they had bought each baby a small teddy bear with their name and date of birth stitched on it. It was a lovely touch Kelly thought. They tucked up their sleeping angels and watched them for a moment, realising how real it was, before they headed back to the living room with an intercom. As they walked down the hall Kelly grabbed Peter's arm and turned him around to face her. She placed her hands on his chest and whispered

"I love you" to him.

"Awww honey i love you too, so much."

He kissed her on the forehead and then rubbed his nose against hers. when they entered the living room hand in hand Craig and Katie were in deep conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Peter asked as he sat down with Kelly closely cuddling into him, still holding his hand.

"Well, you guys wanted us to pick their middle names didn't you?" Katie asked, receiving confirming nods from both Kelly and Peter. "well we want to choose them together, but can't decide, do you think we can have a little while longer."

"sure sweetie, take as long as you need, it's an important task and you have to be one hundred percent certain with your choice." Kelly smiled.

Katie and Craig just nodded. "You guys did a good job. They are beautiful and Katie and i are so proud to be their big brother and sister, we are gonna love them so much." Craig always had a way with words.

Peter felt Kelly's grip on his hand tighten as Craig spoke and he moved his other arm to stroke her hair.

"I'm tired, so i think i will go to bed." She said after a few moments before giving Peter a quick kiss and getting up. "night guys" she said to Craig and Katie as she passed them.

"Night, mum. love you" they both said in unison. When she left the room they both looked at Peter with confused but questioning looks on their faces.

"she's fine guys. Just ummm tired. You wouldn't feel energetic if you had just given birth to two babies and your hormones were all over the place." He defended her. Noticing his agitation at their lack of understanding they nodded and accepted his reasoning.

Peter and Kelly were snuggled up together in their bed, him now able to place his arm right around her with her baby bump almost invisible now. They had been asleep for about three hours before they were awakened by the first crying of the babies since they left the hospital. As it woke both of them up they decided to go together and see them. when they reached the nursery they realised that both babies were awake and wailing. That was one disadvantage to them being in the same room, it one woke up and cried it was very likely the other would wake up also. Peter went over and scooped Blake into his arms as Kelly was already cradling Megan.

"What do they want? What does that cry mean?" She asked him desperately.

"I don't know sweetheart. Does she need changed?" Both of them checked the nappies of the babies but both were dry and still screaming.

"Peter?" Kelly was cringing.

"Okay, erm maybe they are hungry, they haven't been fed since we left the hospital. Try her."

Kelly was not pleased at having to feed them this late at night but it worked. Megan gladly accepted her nipple as she started suckling. Kelly found her way to the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room and sat down making herself and the baby comfortable. Peter smiled at her interaction with Megan, because he knew she was struggling with the whole situation, he had done this before, she hadn't. Meanwhile Peter had quietened Blake's roars but not calmed him completely.

"sorry Chuck," peter giggles to him "but it's ladies first."

Kelly giggled slightly at his comment, so glad that he was there with her helping. After Megan was finished feeding Kelly and Peter switched babies. Peter gently burped Megan before gently rocking her back to sleep while Kelly offered Blake his feeding. About an hour after they had gotten up both babies were sound asleep once again and Kelly and Peter headed back to their own bed hoping for a good few hours sleep themselves.

Kelly opened her eyes stirring out of her slumber immediately noticing the lack of contact with Peter. She turned around and was met by emptiness on his half of the bed. Rubbing her tired eyes she forced herself to get out of bed, wrapping herself in her fluffy dressing gown to keep her warm. She wandered along the hall until she heard a quiet voice coming from the nursery. silently she positioned herself at the open door as she leaned against it's frame and smiled at what she saw. Peter was standing next to Megan's cot holding the baby girl in his arms as he soothed her cries with his wonderful singing voice, gently rocking back and forward occasionally kissing her tiny forehead. Kelly decided not to interrupt so she stood and listened quietly to him sing Tim McGraw's "my little girl"

"Beautiful baby from the outside in,

chase your dreams but always know the road that leads you home again.

Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be,

My little girl..."

When he was certain she was asleep again Peter lightly kissed her forehead once more before placing her back into her cot. It was only then that he turned his head slightly and noticed his wife at the door, smiling at him. He offered her a small smile in return then turned back to look again at Megan. Kelly tiptoed over to him wrapping her arms around him from behind kissing his bare shoulder. Peter placed his hands over hers and squeezed them.

"What are you doing up?" he whispered.

"I woke up and you were gone so I wanted to find you." she replied "you?"

"Oh I heard her stir over the intercom when I was watching you sleep and thought I'd try to settle her before the other one woke up" he giggled quietly.

"Hmmm, come on, come back to bed or you will be too tired in the morning." He just nodded to her as she turned round and led him out of the room by the hand.

"That song you were singing to her was beautiful by the way honey." Kelly whispered as they climbed into bed.

"You think?"

Kelly nodded.

"well then maybe it can be mine and Megan's song"

"That's a lovely idea honey." she whispered as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "Now go to sleep."

She leaned down and kissed his lips, not a deep kiss but a kiss that they both felt comfort and love from. When she pulled away again she lay and stroked his hair until he fell asleep before snuggling into him and falling asleep herself. It was half seven the next morning when Kelly woke up finding Peter still next to her but awake. She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"what are you smiling for?" he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"we made it through the first night" she smiled.

"and you doubted we would?" he said mockingly.

"No" she shook her head, "but I expected a catastrophe or more disturbance from them than we had."

Peter just laughed and pulled her on top of him for another kiss.

"Let's hope every other night goes as well as last night then." He said in the split second they broke apart for.


	32. Chapter 32: Babies' 1st bath!

**Hey! Okay so I thought it was about time I updated this fic lol. Hope you enjoy it. And thanks for previous reviews,**

**I want to also thank Jen for helping me decide on middle names for the wee ones, that conversation was ummm hilarious so I hope you like them because you should have heard some of the suggestions!!**

**-**

A fortnight had now passed since Blake and Megan were brought home from the hospital. Kelly and Peter were handling it well. Peter more than Kelly. She seemed to be struggling, which was understandable as she was a first time mum. That was a lot to handle especially when there was two babies and not one. Most nights they got a reasonable sleep but when the babies did wake up Peter made his best efforts to go himself but it's not like he was able to breast feed them.

-

Craig and Katie came bounding home from school one day in excitement. When they entered the house Peter and Kelly were huddled together on the sofa sharing soft kisses and the wee ones were in their car seats on the floor sound asleep.

"Mum, Dad!" Katie yelled as she came through the front door only to be met by "shhhhhhh" sounds.

"Oh sorry" she whispered as her and Craig sat on the other sofa.

Kelly and Peter were a little but startled at the manner in which Katie entered the house but neither bothered shifting there position, partly out of comfort and partly out of tiredness.

"Why are you so excited?" Peter asked slightly laughing.

"Because we have decided on middle names.!" Craig said happily.

"Great! What are they?"

"Well" Craig started, " and remember if you hate them just say, we want to give Blake the middle name William, and Megan the name Sarah"

They sat nervously waiting for the reply from their parents.

"Okay, Blake William Gallagher. I love that!" Kelly beamed sitting up more alert and looking at Peter for confirmation. He just nodded his head in agreement.

"Sarah is a lovely middle name for Megan too I think" he whispered to Kelly,

"Yeah she said, It's beautiful"

Megan and Craig were so delighted.

"Good job guys!" Peter smiled.

-

Craig and Katie had gone out to the cinema with friends after playing with the babies for a while. Kelly and Peter lay on the couch and watched a movie.

"Right!" Kelly said as she got up of the couch. "bath time" she continued as she pulled Peter up from the couch also.

"Ooohh" he whispered in a delighted way as he tried to wrap his arms around her. "I love bath time."

Kelly giggled as she unclasped his arms from around her. "Not yours you chancer, theirs"

"Blake and Megan?"

"yeah"

"Aww well come on how come they get all the fun and attention." He whined.

"You'll get yours later." She promised as she bent down to pick up Blake. "I thought it would be nice for us to give them their first bath together. It's an important moment."

Peter walked over to her and ran his finger gently over Blake's soft cheek. "You're right baby, it is a moment that should be remembered" he said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Come on then" she made a funny face a Blake as she started for the stair, Peter followed closely behind her.

"Uhhh honey." she turned to face him "you might wanna bring your daughter too" she giggled.

Peter obviously shocked at forgetting Megan ran over to her as fast as he could and apologised to the tiny little girl the whole way upstairs.

-

Peter filled the baby bath with water ensuring the temperature was correct before he placed it in their own bath tub.

"It's ready" he called as he walked back to the bedroom to find Kelly sitting on the bed holding both babies each wrapped in their towels. He stood and admired her for a moment, she was so beautiful. All three of them were beautiful.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked light heartedly as she spotted.

"You" was the one word answer she received in reply.

In the bathroom Kelly lowered Megan slightly so she was just hovering above the water,

"what if she doesn't like it?" she nervously asked Peter who was sitting on the edge holding Blake.

"She'll be fine, it may shock her at first but it's not for long. All this bath is about is introducing them to the water. Okay?"

Kelly nodded slowly as she lowered Megan into the water. Megan screwed her face up as if she was about to cry but then stopped herself deciding it maybe wasn't so bad after all. Kelly's smiled grew wider as she let out a sigh of relief.

"she likes it" she said adoringly while looking at Peter.

"Like mother like daughter" Peter chuckled knowing that Kelly always loved a bath.

"Hey!" she playfully flung some water at him which he couldn't move out the way of because he had Blake in his hands.

"Okay now all you want to do is gently use your hand to scoop water over her, but keep your other hand under her head to support her."

Kelly did what he said and soon Megan was ready to come out.

Next it was Blake's turn. As Kelly dressed Megan in her cute wee night all in one suit, and settled herself on the ledge behind the bath, Megan happily holding her hand as she prepared to feed her.

Peter Watched as Kelly lifted her top up and exposed her breast to her daughter.

"Hey you! Just you concentrate on Blake" she waved her hand at him playfully "then you can look at these all you want later."

Peter raised his eyebrows then laughed "honey no dirty talk on front of the children"

-

Peter gently lowered Blake into the water and the minute his bum touched the warm liquid all hell broke loose. Blake wailed in distress. Peter was slightly startled but continued to wash the wee boy anyway.

"I don't think he likes it" Peter stated.

"Like father like son" was Kelly's quirky response.

"Haha" he responded sarcastically as he removed Blake from the water that was so terrifying to him.

"Next time" Peter spoke "I get to do Megan"

"Nice try!" Kelly giggled "sorry honey but us girls have to stick together.

"Oh is that how it is?" he mocked as she nodded her head " well us boys can mange without you!"

"Oh really?" Kelly was really amused now.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Well honey, I hate to tell you, but I don't see you breast feeding anytime soon"

He didn't have a response.

-

They sorted Megan and Blake into bed and hovered over them until they fell asleep.

Peter tried to wrap his arms around Kelly but she pushed him away because Megan had thrown up on him while he burped her and he smelled bad.

"you need to go take those smelly clothes off" she told him as she pulled him out of the room.

"Oh yeah? You gonna help me?" he asked suggestively.

"Maybe" she said as they headed back to their own room.

When they got in Peter pulled off his tee-shirt that smelt so bad and watched as Kelly smiled at him. Kelly headed into the bathroom where she stood on front of the mirror by the sink. It wasn't long until Peter came up behind her and enveloped her into a hug. He felt her tense slightly as he got closer and placed a few light kisses on her neck. She spun around in his arms and met his lips for a flurry of sloppy kisses then a prolonged passionate one. She wouldn't however grant him entry to her mouth.

Peter wasn't sure if something was wrong with her but she had been a little off with him the last few weeks, well more specifically since they came home with their two little bundles of joy. He broke away from her grasp and stepped over switching the shower on before he undid his trousers and stood only in his boxers. Kelly raised her eyebrows and immediately placed herself back in his grasp.

"want to join me?" he asked seductively.

"Ummm we can't what if they cry we won't hear them."

"that's what the intercom is for." Peter seized her lips again with his this time she let him in so is tongue met hers. He desperately wanted her and she could tell by the way his erection was growing. She felt him move his hands towards the bottom of his top and the minute he began to move it upwards she broke the kiss and jumped away from him.

"I can't" she turned around so her back was facing him.

"what, why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"Awww baby come on" he moved closer but didn't touch her " what's going on? We have gone two whole weeks without sex, which we have never done before so don't tell me that you don't want to because I know you do." He paused for a moment. "so what wrong?"

"I just," the words wouldn't come to her. "I don't want you to see me like this"

"like what?" he was baffled by what she meant.

"aw Peter I'm a state, I have just given birth to two babies, not one, two. My body is all out of shape, I feel fat and ugly and who wants to make love to that?"

"I do" he whispered as he pulled her against him.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"Baby, I'm sure we had a conversation like this when you were pregnant and what did I say? I said to me you will always be beautiful and sexy, no matter what. Your body is just adjusting to being back to normal, but from where I'm standing it's sexy as hell."

"I don't feel sexy"

"Well you are. You must be, you only kissed me there and I went hard"

She giggled at his comment as some of the tension left the room.

"I'm just scared that you aren't gonna like what you see when my clothes come off and then the sex isn't good for you."

"Baby sex with you can never be bad, please stop worrying about it"

She just nodded and smiled up at him as he brought his head down to meet hers in a heated kiss. Kelly was the one to break it as she took a step backwards. He was about to protest at her for moving away from him but she didn't give him the chance. Lifting her own top over her head she revealed her body to him for the first time since the birth.

"Shall we try this again?" she spoke quietly before he nodded and made his way over and they kissed again.

-

**Okay so this really is by no means my best work but I have the next chapter planned but needed one for before it. I hope you weren't too disappointed. The following chapters are gonna go back to focusing more on Kelly and Peter but I wanted to have one more chapter that focused mostly on the babies so that was the purpose of this.**

**Please review for me I promise you future chapters will be better. xxx**


	33. Chapter 33: Back to work

**Hey everyone!!! Okay so with all my other fics on the go along with uni work this is the first chance I have had to update this one. Like I said I'm taking this back to focus more solely on Kelly and Peter now**** and giving them smutt again,**** so ****I**** really hope you like it. Love to all x**

**-**

"You ready to go back to work then baby?" Peter asked Kelly as he walked into the kitchen that morning and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Umm yeah, I think so." Kelly replied trying to hide the doubt in her voice.

"They will be absolutely fine honey" Peter said as he read her mind and slipped his arms around her.

"Yeah I know, it's just gonna be weird not having them about constantly." She smiled sadly as she rested her head on Peter's chest.

"Well baby, Jen is great with them" he said referring to their recently hired nanny "she knows what she is doing and she looks after them brilliantly. You don't have to worry"

"I know" she said after taking in his words, "you're right, I guess it's normal for a mother to worry about leaving them" she tried to make up a reason for her thoughts.

"It's absolutely normal. It'll just take you a few days, and if at the end of the week you are not happy with the way things are going then we can easily find an alternative."

He always had the right words to say.

"Thanks honey" she smiled up at him as they kissed each other gently on the lips.

Kelly and Peter got ready for work and waited for Jen the nanny to arrive. When she did, precisely on time, she endured one of Kelly's rambles about how if anything happened to phone immediately, the list of emergency numbers and where all the baby supplies were. Of course, Jen already knew all this but she knew it would make Kelly feel more secure about leaving the babies if she heard it again. Peter finally managed to get Kelly out of the house after she took ten minutes to hug Blake and Megan goodbye.

Kelly found herself worrying most of the day about her babies. She struggled to understand why Peter was so calm, but she had to admit it felt really good to be back at work. She felt like she had received another instalment of normality back into her life. When she phoned at lunch Jen told her that both babies were sound asleep after their feeding and that everything was going brilliantly. Eventually by the afternoon Kelly learned to relax.

The next day passed, and so did the next and still everything was perfect in terms of Jen and the babies. She really was amazing with them. Kelly, at the end of the week realised that she could both work and be real mum at the same time and she completely trusted Jen. Life for them was never better.

The next week passed and still everything was great, until Josh surprised a few member of the cast with some news.

"Okay guys, so there have been some modifications to the next episode we are due to film. It turns out that we will actually be shooting a few scenes on location."

They all stood there silently listening to Josh speak as some of them registered what this meant.

"However..." Josh continued "we are on such a tight schedule as it is that it has to be done by Monday, meaning that the only flight out we could get was tonight. Also there were only a limited number of seats available and therefore only Ben, Adam and Peter will be required to go along with a few of the directing staff and myself. The rest of you will have to stay here and shoot what scenes you can without those three."

Everyone was still silent as they looked for what to say.

"Josh, you know I can't leave Kelly here alone with four kids to look after, two of which are babies." Peter said rather annoyed.

Josh just shrugged. "I'm sorry Peter it's the only option."

Peter still looked worried so Kelly went over to him before he made a scene. Gently she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently to tell him that it was ok.

"When do we leave?" Ben asked.

"We need to be at the airport for 7, and then we fly back late Sunday night."

"That's almost a whole week!" Peter accidentally blurted out.

"I know Peter and I'm sorry for the timing but it's absolutely necessary."

Peter just nodded as he felt Kelly lay her head on his shoulder. I guess I don't have an option he thought to himself as he moved his hand from hers and instead wrapped it around her shoulder squeezing her slightly closer.

"We will all leave from here at 6" Josh said just to make sure they made the airport in time.

They all scrambled as Adam and Ben who weren't shooting scenes for another 2 hours went home to get some clothes. Peter however had to film a couple of scenes with Kelly and then while she was filming with the other women he would nip home and pack a bag. There was a slight feeling of anger coming from Peter but everyone understood why and just let it go.

Later when Peter returned to set he entered his dressing room to find Kelly there, sitting on his couch waiting for him to return.

"Hey" she said quietly as he entered.

Peter just looked at her and smiled before placing his bag on the floor and sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I'm going to miss you" Kelly broke the silence.

"Awww baby, I'm gonna miss you too" he said as he gently rubbed his hand on her leg. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked a moment later. "Four kids is a lot on your own."

She smiled and gently stroked his cheek "I will be fine. Katie and Craig don't need much looking after anyway and they are more than helpful with the babies. So please don't worry."

She leaned over and placed her forehead against his smiling gently and trying to reassure her over protective husband.

"Five days is a long time" he whispered.

"We'll be fine"

"What if you're not?"

"We will be."

"Any problems and I want you to phone me immediately"

"There won't be"

"There might."

Kelly was tired of his worrying not and just wanted to shut him up and take his worry away for what time they had left together,

"I mean for all you know..."

"Peter," she interrupted him. "Shut up and kiss me!"

Obeying to her order Peter pressed his lips heavily and desperately against hers. Their mouths opened for each other immediately and their tongues once again found themselves in the familiar position of duelling with each other. Their passion grew as neither pulled away. Peter's hands desperately pulled her closer to him but he struggled with the way she was sitting. Instead he turned his own body up onto his knees as he parted her legs to either side of him as he leaned in harder and pushed her back on the sofa whilst placing his body on top of hers, their groins touching against each other.

"I think we should start our goodbye just now" Peter mumbled as he broke the kiss, "I doubt we will have time later."

"Hmm hmm" was all she could reply as his lips had seized hers once again.

Peter's hands sought out her skin as they slipped under the hem of her top and softly massaged her stomach. He moved his mouth from hers and placed a line of kisses right down her neck pausing at the spot that never failed to make her moan. His hand slipped up further until he felt her hardened nipples through her bra. Slowly he rubbed over them, receiving yet another moan. Deciding he wanted to feel more he withdrew his hand and instead unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing opening it up and then pulling it down her arms and off her body. He pulled himself up and slightly off her for a moment while he looked down her upper body in admiration.

Kelly didn't bother when Peter was looking her up and down. She no longer felt self-conscious as she had returned to her normal figure now and she actually felt sexy. She got so lost in Peter's touch as his hands ran smoothly over her skin as he lowered himself onto her again after he had removed his own t-shirt. As he fell back onto her Kelly clearly felt his erection through his jeans as his groin once again fitted together with hers. He moved it slightly against hers as he again lowered his head to kiss her mouth. Kelly moaned under the pleasurable feeling as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him further down on top of her.

Peter's hands ran up her sides as his tongue once again entered her mouth to meet hers. She tasted so good; he could kiss her like this forever. He slipped his hands underneath her back and unclipped her aqua coloured bra before pulling it down her arms and off her body. Gently he pressed his chest to hers loving the feeling of her excitement against him.

Barely parting from their kissing they managed to remove each other's trousers as Kelly now lay only in her thong and Peter in his boxers. He lay half on top of her now as he ran his hand teasingly up her leg and back down again, occasionally squeezing her ass as he passed it. Kelly couldn't hold back, she slipped her hand down his stomach and into his boxers as she grabbed his manhood, feeling how big he was and then gently massaging him up and down as he relieved himself with loud moans. When he was close she stopped and left him lingering, much to her own amusement. Next it was his turn as he played with the hem of her thong before he played with her folds and dipped his fingers in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern. Now both breathlessly panting and yearning for each other Peter took control of ridding them of their final garments before placing himself on top of her.

He paused with his tip at her entrance slightly teasing her. He looked down at her with his big blue eyes as he watched hers flutter open and closed as he lovingly removed a stray piece of hair from her face as she nodded slightly before he plunged himself into her. Kelly buckled underneath him as he thrusted in and out of her with great pace. As much as they tried to keep their mouths together in a kiss it was too difficult so Peter resorted to resting his head on her shoulder as she gripped him and moaned out loud. Together they climaxed as Peter shouted Kelly's name and she shouted his in return.

They lay in each other's arms while they calmed their breathing and shared short sweet kisses.

"I don't want you to go" Kelly whispered sadly while she stroked his hair.

"I know. I don't want to go, but I'm afraid I have to." He replied as he placed a long kiss on her mouth and then a short playful one on her nose, as he stood up and started redressing.

Kelly followed his lead and also redressed herself before they sat in silence on the couch cuddling each other as Peter savoured her scent.

"Peter, time to go" Adam's voice came through the room.

"'Kay just coming" he replied.

Looking up at Kelly he asked once again if she was going to be okay. He got the same answer as before.

"I'll phone you every second I can" he told her as they climbed off the sofa and headed out to join everyone else.

"Ah Kelly!" Melinda's said "we were looking for you we thought you were gonna miss saying goodbye"

"Believe me I've had one hell of a goodbye" she whispered back causing Melinda to giggle.

Everyone walked them out to the cars where they were gonna wave them off. Peter turned to Kelly and took her hands in his.

"I love you" he whispered to her although everybody heard him.

"I love you too honey" she replied.

Peter gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he pulled her in for one last kiss. Their lips met and immediately their tongues came out to meet each other. Kelly usually wouldn't kiss him like this with everyone watching, however she was gonna have to wait 5 days for another one so she thought she would savour the moment. When they broke apart they embraced in a short hug before Peter jumped in the car and they started driving off. Kelly stood back next to Melinda and Rachel as she sweetly blew him a kiss as he watched her from the car window giving her a wee wave in return.

"Whoohoo they are gone! Let's party!" Rachel shouted jokingly whilst lightening the mood. Kelly and Melinda just laughed as they all headed inside again.

-

**Okay that's it for this chapter I hope you liked. Please review for me and if anyone has any suggestions or requests for future chapter please tell me ****i'd**** love to hear them! Thanks xx**

**Press that button! Ha!**


	34. Chapter 34: Girly night in!

**Hey there!! I know it's been while for this fic, but I've been having a crappy day and I am in need of some therapy. **

**Patty this is mostly for you because you begged me to update ha! ****And ****Also**** you are blamed for the smutilicousness haa!!**

** Bex and Ella combined you guys created this idea for me! Thanks!**

**-**

It was two days into the five that Kelly was having to live without Peter. So far the babies had been as good as gold. Craig and Katie had been a major crutch with all their help and Kelly was managing brilliantly. The only thing she seemed to struggle with was the lack of her husband. Both nights she had slept without him she had worn his tee shirt to bed in an attempt to comfort herself with his scent. He had been on the phone regularly already, in fact more than regularly. But all in all things were going well.

She was especially looking forward to tonight. Craig and Katie were both going to stay with friends to have a night off and Kelly, Melinda and Rachel were having a girl's night in. As for the twins, Melinda had done a lot of cajoling and convinced her husband to look after them for the night. Kelly would be glad for the night off. Jake had picked up the twins in the early afternoon with his daughter and taken them to the park allowing Kelly to clean up and shower and get herself ready. It was almost time for the girls to arrive when the phone rang. Knowing exactly who it was Kelly raced her way across the room careful not to fall in her heels.

"Hello" she answered chirpy and polite.

"Hi baby"

The smile on Kelly's face widened. "Hey you"

"You sound happy" he smiled back,

"I am in a good mood. We are about to have a girls night in."

"Oh really? And what does that involve?"

"Hmm I don't know. Music, drinking, laughing and gossiping mostly." She laughed at her husband's question.

"Drinking? What about Blake and Megan?"

"Jake is looking after them" she stated.

Peter raised his eyebrows surprised. "That's nice of him."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. You two should hang out more together."

Peter giggled. He loved it when she sounded this happy. Although he would much rather be there to see her smile than just having to imagine it.

"What are you doing?" she broke the silence.

"Oh not much, just lying on my bed," he paused "wishing you were here."

"Oh yeah? And what you be doing with me if I was?" She flirted back.

Peter couldn't help but smile at her voice. God he missed her. Their flirting was interrupted by the doorbell as Kelly saw two shadows on the front step. She got off the sofa and opened the door to them silently waving them inside. Melinda and Rachel took off their coats and quietly placed themselves on the sofa.

"Honey the girls are here. I gotta go." She said interrupting whatever ramble he was on.

"Okay. Well I'll talk to you soon. Tell them I said hi. Love you."

"I will. Love you too."

"Bye baby" he said before making a kissing sound and flipping his phone closed and lying back on his bed once again. Alone.

-

Girl's night had got off to a great start, although they were already down three bottles of wine and running out. It had reached the point where they were having a singing contest. Of course with Melinda's voice being classically trained she won no problem, but it was a great laugh anyhow.

"Who wants to make punch?" Kelly suggested as she jumped up off the sofa.

"YES!" was the combined answer from her company as they both leaped up and followed her to the kitchen.

As Kelly laid all her liquor out on the worktop along with a large variety of fruit juice she wondered what Melinda and Rachel were whispering about.

"What are you two saying?" she laughed.

Both women turned around and gave her a sly look. "We think...we should make the punch and then go outside and drink it."

"Outside?"

"Yeah like lay out on the grass and chat under the stars and laugh. It's not like we are disturbing anyone."

"Okay" Kelly agreed. "One of you get the blankets out of the hall cupboard" she ordered "and then you can help me with the punch."

Kelly took a large bowl out of the cupboard and began pouring in the various liquids. Melinda decided that Kelly was being too scarce with her alcohol content and walked over to her pouring in a heap of Malibu and Vodka. Their punch turned out to be bitter and an orange colour.

"EW!" Rachel scowled as she tasted it.

Melinda and Kelly laughed. But they couldn't work out what was needed.

"Grenadine?" Rachel suggested and much to their delight it made their mixture taste wonderful.

"Hey kel. Got any Tequila?"

"It depends" she looked at Melinda "what's it for?"

Melinda laughed loving how Kelly always sussed when she was up to something. Melinda found the tequila for herself as she grabbed some shot glasses and met them outside. Kelly poured them all a glass of punch as they toasted themselves and their men.

"We are gonna be sooooo ill in the morning." Kelly laughed as she gulped her drink and topped it up again.

"It's worth it. We are having such a great time."

Melinda pulled out the tequila and the shot glasses and laid them out on front of her friend and one for herself.

"UH OH!" Rachel laughed as Melinda elbowed her in the ribs.

"A game!" Melinda proclaimed as she opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the shot glasses. "I bought this book earlier; I figured it could be a lot of fun tonight"

She held the book up proudly for them to see. "100 questions about you and your man"

"Well this ought to be fun" Rachel said sarcastically as she laughed at Kelly's expression.

Melinda opened the book to search for a good question.

"Okay we need to be a little more drunk before I'll even read some of these questions"she laughed "so we'll start with a less outrageous one"

Kelly and Rachel exchanged a worried glance as they both threw back the rest of their punch before once again looking for a top up.

"Is your man, A) great in bed, B) nothing special or c) a complete let down?"

All three women let themselves giggle for a few seconds before pondering the question.

"Well Peter is definitely A!" Kelly said proudly.

"Yeah so is Adam"

"And Jake" Melinda answered. "Hmm need a harder question." She claimed as she flicked through the book towards the end. "Okay, foreplay is as good as sex itself? A) Yes, b) sometimes, C) No."

"It depends how desperate you are" Rachel laughed out loud causing the other two to join her.

"Yeah I'd say sometimes as well"

"Well Peter and I ALWAYS love our foreplay!" Kelly slurred as she took another drink.

Rachel grabbed the book out of Melinda's hands wanting to find a question for them.

"Okay, have you ever pleasured yourself on front of your partner?"

"Rachel!!!" Kelly and Melinda shouted in unison.

"I'd have to say no, not in front of him" Melinda blushed as Kelly and Rachel mocked her with raised eyebrows.

"Me too" Rachel said as her eyes met the ground.

"THAT WAS SUCH A LIE!" Melinda screamed as she watched Rachel. "Come on take the shot!" she raised her eyebrows. "Can't get anything past me."

"Kelly?" Rachel asked noticing she hadn't answered.

"Umm yeah I'm not gonna answer that" it was her turn to blush.

Kelly and Rachel clinked their shot glasses together as they both downed it and squealed at the taste it left. The more they drank the more outrageous the questions became as the three women laughed their heads off with each other.

"Okay okay got one!" Kelly announced with the book in her hand. "Your man pleasures you better with A) his hands, B) his mouth or C) both make you equally excited?"

Rachel just looked at them as she took another shot of tequila.

"Wimp" Melinda laughed. "I'd have to say I love Jake to go down on me" Melinda said, drunken way past the point of even caring what they thought, or what she saw telling them.

"Well I would have to be honest. Peter makes my toes curl either way" she laughed "With him; I take all that I can get."

Rachel and Melinda burst out laughing. "We should so get this drunk more often."

"Okay, do you prefer him to be soft and tender or hard and fast?"

"That's not in the book!"

"SO!"

"Like I said I take what I can get" Kelly shouted a little too loud.

"Shhhh" The Others laughed as they rolled around the grass. Neither Melinda nor Rachel chose to answer that particular question.

"Okay. Last question because we are almost out of tequila" Melinda said half an hour later. She made a noise as if she was clearing her throat "What is your favourite act to perform on your man?"

The three women all looked at each other thinking the same thing, before simultaneously nodding "blow job"

"Oh there is nothing like it" Melinda giggled.

The three of them lay back side by side on the grass discussing the stars. All of them making out peculiar shapes some that only appeared due to their drunkenness.

"Let's go swimming!" Rachel suggested.

"I don't think that's a great idea" Kelly said, her sensible side kicking in for a moment. "We are way too drunk."

"I don't care." Rachel stripped herself of her top and skirt and ran for the pool, slightly squint, but she got there all the same.

She yelped as the cold water hit her skin. Melinda and Kelly just looked from her to one another before they too ridded themselves of their clothes and jumped in. They play fought in the water for what seemed like ages before they stumbled inside and found themselves towels.

Once they dried of Rachel and Melinda redressed where Kelly stayed with just a towel wrapped around her. She was only going to go shower anyway. They phoned the taxi that was picking Rachel and Melinda up to take them home. When the driver got out and headed for the door all three women laughed at him as they took in his scrawny legs and bald head.

-

Girl's night was over. What an evening, Kelly had a brilliant time and even; she had to admit enjoyed playing their little game in the garden. As she thought about she began wishing Peter was home. If he was she would definitely be seducing him right now. She wandered up to her bedroom and laid herself on the bed. Looking around her eyes clamped on a picture of her husband she felt turned on even just looking at him. Unable to resist and not really caring what time it was Kelly picked up the phone and after a few minutes of struggling with the numbers she successfully dialled.

Peter was awakened by the shrill ringing of his mobile phone in the middle of the night. Worried he grabbed it up noticing it was Kelly and answered sounding alert.

"Baby. Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Yeah" she answered him. "I'm horny and you're not here"

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his wife's slurred tone on the other side of the phone. Peter propped himself up on the bed suddenly more awake.

"Well we will have to find a way to do something about that wont we?" he said suggestively.

"hmmhmm." She murmured, "You never answered my question earlier baby,"

"What question was that?"

"What would you have been doing to me if I had been on the bed with you earlier?" she tried to put on her most seductive tone for him.

"The same thing I would be doing if you were in bed with me right now" he answered knowing it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"Well that depends" Peter felt himself getting quite excited over this conversation. "Where are you and what are you wearing?"

Kelly smiled knowing she had him. "OH baby, if you were looking at me right now, you'd see me wrapped in only a towel and sprawled out over our bed."

Peter felt a twitch in his groin as his wife said she was practically naked. He closed his eyes trying to picture what she would look like, and it was definitely a hot image.

"What are you wearing?" she asked wanting to know if he was sleeping naked and she was missing out on it.

"My boxers" he answered.

"Is that all?" she closed her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Take them off" she ordered.

Peter opened his eyes a little shocked, but who was he to deny her. "Only if you remove your towel" he retreated.

"Already done baby," she whispered.

Peter took off his boxers and made himself comfortable on the bed once again as he waited for her to speak. When she didn't he broke the silence.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Kelly just giggled, "Enough to be taking advantage of you over the phone because you aren't here in person."

Peter just laughed, that was a clever answer for someone whose mind shouldn't really be reacting so sharply.

"OH Peter, I'm so turned on. I wish you were here to take care of it."

Peter smiled once again. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you should see what this phone call is already doing to me."

Kelly's lips turned up in a smile. "Are you hard baby?" she asked devilishly.

"Very"

"Good." She whispered quietly, but he still heard. "Tell me what you would do to me if you were here" she requested.

Peter sat quiet for a moment before he began to answer her. "First I would put my lips to yours and kiss you softly and passionately, tasting you and letting you taste me..." he pause to think of how she usually tasted. "Then my lips would travel your neck sucking at all your favourite spots until I heard you moan my name."

"Hmm Peter." She moaned for effect. Kelly ran her hand up her side and over to her breasts. She used her thumbs, running them gently over her nipples feeling them grow harder beneath them.

"OH Peter, my nipples are so hard baby. Tonight, my hands are your hands" she whispered.

Peter gulped and closed his eyes as he thought of her lying naked over their bed massaging her own breasts. He felt him grow harder still as his erection began to take control of his body.

"Oh baby" he moaned as he felt himself creeping his hand in the direction of his own groin.

"I wish I could touch you," Kelly spoke "hold you in my hands and rub you"

"To me you are" he whispered back.

Kelly smiled at the thought of Peter touching himself for her, pretending it was her because she turned him on so much. She heard him softly moaning from the other side of the phone. This only spurred her on more.

She glided her hand over her skin imagining it was Peter's and feeling her skin tingle as she went. She reached her naked groin but continued past it and rested her hand on her inner thigh. She longed for him to be touching her. She slipped her hand over her thigh making herself yearn to be touched before she allowed herself to meet her centre.

"I'm so wet for you honey" she said as he fingers immediately came into contact with dampness.

Peter let out a breath. "Are you inside?" he asked knowing how much he enjoyed him using his finger inside her.

"Not yet." She said as he fingers traced her folds. "I'm opening my legs wider as if to give you better access" she told him.

"OH baby, go inside, honey, go deep inside."

Kelly obeyed as she pushed her first two fingers inside herself. When Peter heard her gasp he knew she was in.

"Move them around baby, fast and deep, that's what I would be doing."

Kelly used her other hand to continue working on her breasts as she rubbed herself between the legs and pulsated her fingers into herself.

"OH Peter, Baby, I'm so..."

"Close" he cut her off.

He wanted to help her come. He needed to know that he could make her reach a high even over the phone. He decided to describe his own actions to her, in hope that it would tip her over the edge.

"Me too Kelly. OH I'm so big and hard, like only you can make me." She could hear him breathing really heavily as he spoke "I'm moving so fast baby, matching your pace, like it's me going in and out of you, your walls would be ready to clamp around me and then with one last thrust you scream out my name."

Kelly increased her pace slightly imagining the scene her husband was describing, pretending her fingers were him moving inside her. One final movement and he was right. She screamed his name.

Peter heard her climax over the phone as she screamed his name in a pained tone. He moved a little faster on himself replaying her moans in his head and soon enough her name also filled the air.

Both lay exhausted but satisfied on their separate beds, in their separate places, in a comfortable silence.

"Peter" Kelly spoke first.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you and I miss you"

"I love you too Kel. And I think we just established that I definitely miss you too." He laughed.

"I didn't even know I could do that to myself." She giggled thinking back.

"That's because you have me and shouldn't have to" He returned with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him.

Peter looked shocked how did she know he was smiling? Probably because she was too he guessed.

"At you. Would you ever have done that if you were sober?"

"Probably not" she admitted shyly.

Peter just chuckled at her. "I really wish I could kiss you right now." He said sadly.

"I know me too. But you know, you can just give me lots of kisses in 2 days when you get home."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Peter replied.

"Okay." Her tone was gentle, " Well I'll let you go back to sleep, and I will sleep off some of this alcohol" she giggled.

"Okay honey. I love you and I'll phone you in the morning."

"Okay. I love you more."

"That's not possible" he tried to say but she had already hung up.

-

**Okay lol so that was umm hotter than I intended originally lol but hey it was fun to write and really cheered me up.**

**Please press the button and leave me your review 'cause I love them and that'll cheer me up even more! ****Xxx**


	35. chapter 35: he's home!

**Hey everyone!!!!! Well thanks for the brill reviews as always much appreciated. So Peter comes home. What happens? Lol. Hope you enjoy.**

**So I owe a lot of credit for this chapter to Patty who helped me so thanks for your input. And also 4everkandy who the original idea stemmed from.**

**SMUTILICIOUSNESS IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!!**

**-**

Kelly was so excited this morning. It was time for the boys to come home, which meant Peter, which meant cuddles…which would lead to…kisses…which would lead to…

Kelly was snapped out of her daze by the sound of the doorbell. It was the nanny come to take Blake and Megan to the park. As soon as she entered the house Kelly greeted her briefly before kissing the heads of both babies and scampering out of the house and into her car as fast as she could.

When Kelly arrived at work she made her way through the main room. The minute she opened the door she heard male voices, something the set had been missing the past few days. She was sure she could recognise Ben and Adam's voices amongst the laughs of the girls, then she saw Josh, but where was Peter? As she rounded the corner to where everyone stood she saw him, standing at the head of the group, silently as he listened to the conversation. Being the first to notice her presence a sudden smiled immediately crossed his features as his eyes lit up.

"BABY!!!!" he almost shouted as he started to walk towards her.

No need, Kelly dropped her bag and ran forward throwing herself into his arms. Peter lifted her up off her feet and spun her around in a three hundred and sixty degree circle while they hugged. When he stood still again Kelly bent her head down to kiss his lips.

"Oh I missed you" he smiled as he squeezed her closer to him still.

"I missed you too baby." she beamed.

Kelly glanced up at Peter from her position under his arm, smiling and pressing herself as close to him as she could. He was back.

"Now how come I didn't get greeted like that? Huh Adam?" Rachel pretended to be mad.

Adam laughed along with everyone else as he pulled Rachel into an apologetic hug.

"Well it's Peter, and we know how great he is." Melinda said in a smug voice as Rachel and herself both burst into laughter.

Peter and the guys just looked at each other bemused as Kelly started to giggle as well, realising what they were on about.

"What's funny?" Peter asked looking slightly hurt at the fact they were laughing at Melinda calling him great. Of course for him the compliment held a different meaning.

"Uhh, nothing" Kelly said before Melinda could open her mouth. "Come on baby, you can come talk to me while I change." Kelly grabbed Peter's hand and lead him towards the door.

"Yeah she likes it when you use your lips." Rachel was the witty one this time as Melinda's hysterics began all over again before rewarding Rachel with a high five.

Ben and Adam stood there completely baffled not quite understanding what was finny and throwing them questioning looks. But they failed to receive any answers.

-

Kelly was followed by Peter to her dressing room as she tried to ignore what Rachel had just shouted. She wished there was a way in which she could make comments back, but in truth she couldn't really remember their answers. All she seemed to remember was the game taking place and a few of her answers. She cringed secretly to herself hoping that Peter wouldn't become suspicious. As they entered the dressing room Kelly threw her bag on to the dresser table and spun around to face her husband.

By the time Peter closed the door and turned around again to face Kelly she was standing almost directly on front of him. Before I could talk she moved the last step closer to him and threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Their mouths met desperate, almost sloppily, as their tongues met immediately. Kelly moaned into Peter's mouth as she tasted him fully from his tongue, that was now caressing off of her own. He tightened his grip on her as his hands found their way behind her back. Kelly lost her fingers in his mop of hair as she desperately tried to gain control of her now erratic breathing pattern.

Peter stopped the kiss and pulled back slightly while looking at a disappointed looking Kelly. Before she could restart the kiss or complain about him breaking it, a smile slowly crossed his lips as he began to life her top, pulling it up and over her arms that were now raised above her head to assist his movement. Once completely off of her body eh threw it to the floor finding no further use for it. Kelly giggled as he pecked her lips repeatedly and walked her backwards until they both tumbled onto the couch.

Kelly giggled happily as Peter landed lightly on top of her, his lip immediately finding her bare neck and the top of her chest. He placed light kisses over her as he pushed her legs open and settled himself properly between them, allowing their groins to be in close quarters to each other for the first time. He moved his mouth on a trail back up, chest, neck, chin, lips. The kiss once again deepened as he teased her until she granted his tongue entry for another time.

Just as things were beginning to heat up as a chap on the door interrupted them. Both moaning they broke the kiss, though neither moved.

"What is it?" Kelly shouted to whomever was at the other side of the wooden door.

"Kel, I know you probably have your toes curled right now, "Melinda looked to Rachel who stood beside her with her thumbs giggling, "But you guys are needed for filming, so can't you just have your reunion later?"

Peter groaned quietly as he dropped his head to Kelly's shoulder and sighed. She comfortingly stroked the back of his hair as she replied.

"Sure, we'll be right out."

For the rest of the day Pete and Kelly failed to have a single moment alone. The best they had was one Sandy and Kirsten scene that was to be shot together but even then they only got to hug. Finally when the end of filming was announced they expected that they were going to be going home to be alone and have their reunion. It wasn't until they were headed out to the car that they found out differently.

"Hey guys." Melinda shouted as she tried to catch up with them. As they stopped to wait for Melinda they remained hand in hand. "Is seven still ok for tonight? I mean I know its almost six already but Jake is home already.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, remember everyone's coming round for tea. We've had it planned for ages."

Kelly and Peter just looked at each other, neither speaking. They always enjoyed get togethers at Melinda's but right now they just wanted to go home.

"OH pleeeeaaassseee!" Melinda clasped her hands a pouted.

"Okay. Seven it is." Kelly smiled politely as she pulled Peter's hand and continued to the car.

"I can't believe you said we would go." He moaned in the car on the way home.

"well look at it this way, we will have half an hour at home for you to see the kids again, they will be going to bed soon anyway then we can go to Melinda's and seen as how it's starting early, we can leave early and then our alone time can begin" she reasoned with him.

Peter just smiled at her. She was so considerate of other people's wishes, it was adorable. Kelly noticed him smiling at her as she placed her hand on his leg while keeping the other on the steering wheel. It was great to have him home.

Peter found himself smiling as he took Kelly's hand and led her up to the house. When they opened the door he was greeted by a hug from both Katie and Craig before the nanny came over carrying baby Blake in her arms and offering him to Peter. Kelly smiled and rubbed his back as he took his son into his hands and playfully lifted him in the air before kissing his cheek. Kelly wandered into the living room where she found Megan in her bouncer, she smiled at her wee angel before picking her up and joining Peter and Blake on the sofa.

"Ah there's my little princess" Peter cooed as he kissed his daughter.

He was interrupted by a fake coughing sound by Katie as she frowned mockingly and flashed her eyelashes about.

"Don't worry " Peter laughed at her "your still daddy's princess too, just his big one." the whole room laughed at the playfulness.

"It's good to have you home dad" Katie smiled before leaving the room.

-

Not long after they stood on Melinda's doorstep waiting for to answer the door. Kelly stood with head rested neatly into Peter's side as he held his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. That was when the door swung open as Melinda ushered them inside.

The friends sat there and enjoyed a delicious meal as they heard about the guys' trip and much to Kelly's relief they didn't discuss what the women got up to while the men were away. They discussed movies, jobs, cars, heard jokes and shared memories. By the time they retreated to the living room again it was almost nine thirty. They all sat around on the sofas, Jake and Melinda close together, like Adam and Rachel and Ben on the other sofa. Peter took the available loveseat and Kelly decided she would share is with him, much to his delight. Melinda and Rachel rolled their eyes at each other as they watched Peter smile at Kelly as she draped her legs over his and he rubbed them with his hands.

"So we are redecorating this room" Jake made the conversation.

"Really? In what way?" Peter took him on.

"Oh just painting it, putting up some shelves that kid of thing, maybe some new curtains."

"Cool." again Peter was the one to answer. "Well if you need a hand with anything let me know. I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks" Jake nodded as Melinda turned to look at him.

"Oh that's a great idea honey, " she told him "I've heard he's good with his hands."

Rachel couldn't contain he laugh while Kelly's face turned chalk white as she cringed and gave Melinda the death stare. It had no effect they weren't going to let go of this one.

"Is there something going on that we should know about. You two have been doing that all day." Adam spoke from where he sat next to a giggling Rachel.

Nobody spoke and the only thing that filled the room was the sounds of laughter or silences of confusion.

"Come on tell us" Peter pleaded with them.

"Uh there's nothing to tell" Kelly jumped in quickly, she really didn't want Peter particularly finding out what she said about him, it's not that he'd be hurt because she was more than complimentary, but to a certain level these things are supposed to be personal.

Trying to distract him Kelly played with the hairs on the back of his neck as she kissed his cheek a couple of times.

"You wanna go home?" she whispered to him.

Peter's smile grew, "definitely, just let me go to the bathroom first."

Kelly nodded as she climbed off him and let him up, as soon as he left the room Kelly grabbed the closest cushion to her and threw it playfully at Melinda who squealed in fake shock when It hit her.

"Would you stop!"

"Nope sorry, I'm on a role."

"Mindy…" She began again but Peter re entered the room stopping her.

"Ready to go baby?" He asked while circling his arms around her waist and kissing her neck a couple times.

"Yes!" she said almost too excitedly.

Melinda glanced at her watch. "yeah…" probably best for you two to knock off earlier huh, "you'll need a lot of time" Peter and Kelly looked at her slightly confused. "you know when Kelly takes all she can get."

Again Melinda and Rachel disintegrated into fits of laughter. Kelly just rolled her eyes once more and pulled Peter towards the door.

"Enjoy your toe curling reunion Kelly." Rachel said as they walked past her.

"okay do you wanna explain what's going on?" Peter asked, "that's twice you have referred to Kelly's toes."

"No Peter it's nothing. " Kelly said in a stern voice, "now let's go home."

Waving their goodbyes Kelly and Peter headed out of the drive and home. Kelly having to dodge his questions the whole way. When they got home she went straight to the room still denying him answers. By the time Peter reached the room Kelly was already stripped to her underwear. Peter cunning entered the room and began to undress himself stripping all the way to his boxers.

He climbed on to the bed where Kelly now sat. The minute he kneeled on the bed she was face to face with him. Both on there knees their foreheads touching one another's. Kelly couldn't hold back any longer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his. When he began to react she begged his mouth for entrance using her tongue to slowly run along the contours of his bottom lip. Peter couldn't deny her. He granted her entry as his tongue found hers immediately. He slowly ran his hands down her back teasing the skin with every touch. Breaths were shorter and cheeks were rosier by the time the kiss ended. They gazed into each other's eyes as they smiled.

"Alone at last." Kelly whispered as she placed a kiss on his shoulder, then one on his neck.

"yeah" he muttered as he closed his eyes.

He waited until her face was once again equal with his before he pressed his lips onto her smaller once continuing where they left off. Pushing her backwards Kelly fell back onto the pillows as Peter landed on top of her. Sneakily his hand that was still behind her unclipped her bra as he then pulled it off her arms. He looked down at her, his eyes lustful as he looked at her heightened points. He lowered his head kissing and sucking at them the best he could, he felt Kelly's fingers through his hair as he ran his hand up her leg. Every second of attention he paid her also took its toll on him.

Peter stopped suddenly, and idea in his head, Melinda and Rachel had mentioned, toes curling and him being good with his hands and her liking his mouth. He needed to know what that whole thing was about. As hard as it was for him he lifted his head and pulled away from her, exposing her bars chest.

"Peter what are you…"

"Why were Mindy and Rachel making comment about us all day today."

"UH! Come on! I told you it's not important."

"But I want to know." his tone was neither angry or harsh just curious.

"Peter," she said looking up at him pleadingly. "come on baby, I'm so hot, I need you please, I don't want to talk."

Peter rolled over and lay on his back, his erection clear through his boxers. Kelly would use this to her advantage.

"Well baby, you can have what you want once you tell me."

"NO!"

"Yes" he giggled teasingly.

Kelly pushed herself up on her knees, she knew how hard he would find it to resist her, She smiled down at him and gave him a seductive glare. Using her own hand she slipped it down her stomach and down to the hem of her sexy panties. She saw Peter gulp as he watched her open mouthed. She took her panties and both sides and slipped them down her legs in a seductive manner before throwing them away onto the floor. She eyed up Peter, laying there on his back, frozen in place watching her as he got bigger and bigger, Kelly again narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled his boxers down his legs and then they joined her panties on the floor. Kelly lowered her head to him as she teased him, after a moment she wrapped her lips around his manhood as she began to blow him. Going at a steady pace she knew Peter wouldn't keep up his fight for long.

Peter's breathing got more rapid as his wife inflicting such pleasure on him. It was so hard to deny her. He tangled his finger in her hair as he came close, he wanted to stop her, he didn't want to climax before her. He pulled her up as she smiled at him mischievously while licking her lips.

"Fine you win" he said as he flipped them over and pinned her beneath him.

He slowly slipped his tongue in to her mouth as he kissed her with all the passion in the world. Slowly his hand found it's way to her entrance as he teased her and touched her all over, before his fingers disappeared. Kelly let out a gasp, oh it was so good. She moaned beneath him her hips lifting off the bed willing him deeper as he kissed over her neck.

"So close…" she moaned and he knew it was time.

Peter withdrew his hand as he replaced it's position with his groin. His tip hovering at her entrance, driving her crazy. He kissed her lips once more and looked deep into her eyes as he entered her. She let out a loud cry as he began to pump into her, ensuring she got all of him inside her, heightening her passion. It didn't take long for them to climax. They simultaneously expressed their pleasure vocally. Once they came Peter collapsed on to his side as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's so good to be home" he smiled.

"Hmm it's good to have you home. I missed you" she said sincerely as she wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I missed you too." he said as he bent his head down to kiss her.

They lat in silence for a few minutes before Peter went to the bathroom and Kelly decided to check on the twins. Peter washed his face trying to cool down after that encounter. Sitting on the edge of the bath he let out a sigh. Looking down to the floor he noticed something, a book. Intrigued he picked it up and began to flip through the pages. He stopped when he noticed pen marks.

Kelly headed back to her bedroom after making sure the twins were still sound asleep. When she opened the door she saw Peter standing in the bathroom door from holding something in her hands. She looked at him questioningly.

"100 questions about you and your man." He read from the title while raising his eyebrows and trying not to laugh,

"Oh crap" Kelly whispered to herself suddenly remembering that Melinda had left the book with her.

"You know baby. The bathroom floor is not the most secret of hiding places." he said giggling.

Kelly gasped as he opened the book. She now remembered that Melinda had written in their answers to the questions they had asked.

Kelly just looked at Peter who was now on the edge of the bed laughing.

"Is your man, A) Great in Bed B) Nothing Special C) a complete let down. All of us Answer A." He read from a page.

Kelly looked down to the floor worried about what he was thinking.

"Well I like to think I'm better than great but I'll settle for that."

"Better than great wasn't an option." she smiled back at him now realising he was taking it as a joke. She began to walk towards him as he read from another page.

"Foreplay is as good as the sex itself? A) Yes B) Sometimes C) No." he glanced up noticing her on her way over, "Both Melinda and Rachel say B, however Kelly…"

Suddenly she pounced on his as he tried to read what her answer was. He managed to jump up just in time to dodge her. Both laughing Kelly hit the bed playfully and buried her head in her hands as she heard him continue reading.

"Kelly says: Peter and I always, love our foreplay!"

Peter burst into laughter as he just looked at her embarrassed figure sitting on the bed trying not to laugh herself.

"I was missing you" she said defensively. "can I have the book back now?" she pleaded as she walked towards him.

Kelly caught his eyes with hers as she held his stare. Sneakily she pressed he lips on to his as she attempted to distract him. However as she reached for the book again he was too quick.

"Ah ha, nice try" he chuckled.

"Awww baby come on."

"No" he shook his head, " I want to see what else you said about us."

Kelly blushed, how could she have been so stupid to leave it on the bathroom, well to even forget it was there.

Peter headed to the bed again, but she followed him, only to find herself getting pinned beneath him, as he contained her and held the book out of reach.

"Hmmm Do I please you better with my hands or my mouth?" Peter raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his giggling wife, "Peter makes my toes curl either way. With him I take what I can get." Peter read her answer.

Suddenly he realised what Melinda and Rachel's comments had meant all day. Now he understood. He had to laugh.

"Where did you get this book?"

"Melinda brought it."

Peter laughed again as he bent forward and kissed her square on the lips. "Well I have to say it's quite hot"

Kelly raised he eyebrows in disbelief.

"You're not mad?"

"NO! if you had not given me the top answer for every question then I might be mad," he made her giggle. "Play it with me." he requested while motioning to the book.

"What? No."

"Why?"

"because."

"you played it with them."

"I was drunk!" Kelly shouted trying to hide how funny it was.

"You aren't even curious to know how I would answer?"

"Well of course but it's…"

"Fun." come on.

Kelly closed her eyes as she sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Looking up at him, as he still straddled her hips she nodded while biting her lip. Peter's grin only grew.

"Okay let me find a question." he said as he flipped the pages excitedly.

Kelly thought he was so adorable as he frantically looked for a question.

"okay," he looked down at her mischievously. "have you ever faked an orgasm?"

Kelly laughed as she thought it was typical the question he had picked.

"With you?" she looked at him fully, "No, never."

Peter's face was a picture. He had given her a genuine orgasm every time.

"Have you?" she asked firing the question back.

Peter shook his head, "for you everyone is real."

Kelly took his free hand in hers as she laced her fingers through his. This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Okay, another question…ummm…would you ever have a threesome?"

"what kind of question is that?"

"It's the next one on the page"

Kelly just laughed at him "you don't have to do them in order honey."

"Oh ok. But seen as we are on the topic" he teased her.

"Just find a different question." she told him.

"Does that mean you would?"

"NO! another question!" she demanded unable to not laugh at him.

"Oh okay let's see. Where is your favourite place for your partner to kiss you?"

Kelly smiled sweetly as she thought to herself. She sat up and headed towards him.

"right here" she said as she pressed his finger onto her lips. Peter smiled.

"mine too."

Peter closed the gap between them as he kissed her hard on the lips. Their tongues meeting for a brief moment before he broke them apart.

"More?" he asked.

"ONE more question. ONE!" she said emphasising that this was the last.

"Rate me sexually out of 10" he asked her.

Kelly laughed.

"What?" his face fell as she laughed at him. For her he would have immediately shouted ten.

"Oh baby, " she pecked his lips as she cupped his face with her hands, ten couldn't even possibly cover it."

Peter smiled as he initiated another kiss. He pressed her back so that once again he lay on top of her on the bed. Their tongues tackling each other as they became breathless. Peter threw the book away making sure to put it at his side of the bed, he would retrieve it later then put it somewhere safe. When their kiss broke Peter opened the robe Kelly wore from when she checked on the babies.

"You know, " he muttered into her neck as he placed light kisses all over. "I can see why you were turned on from that game"

"oh yeah" she breathed "how's that."

"because I am so hot just from even thinking about it." he smiled.

His lips made their way back up to hers. "at least this time…kiss…I'm here…and …kiss…we don't have to resort to…kiss…phone sex."

Kelly just giggled, "are you trying to say… you didn't enjoy… our hot…phone sex?" she mocked him.

Peter lifted his head to look at her to be sure she saw his honesty.

"Baby any sex with you is amazing. But I have to admit I do prefer to actually perform the physical act on you."

Kelly pulled his head to hers before rolling them over.

"You're right. And I'm so horny baby." she said in a playful voice as she closed all gaps that lay between them, kissing him as their bodies crashed together once again.

She was definitely glad he was home.

-

**Well folks I umm hope you enjoyed. Would hate to think I let anyone down.**

**Pease review for me and let me know what you thought. Much love x**


	36. Chapter 36:Girls night out

**Hey all!! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I am taking a break from studying for today and decided to add a wee update! I'm not really sure how this will turn out ****cause**** it wasn't planned out! But I hope you enjoy all the same!**

**-**

Kelly couldn't wait to get home from work. Peter had only left work three hours before her and she missed him already, not to mention the twins, Katie and Craig whom she hadn't seen since this morning. When she finally waltzed through the front door they were all gathered in the living room watching a cartoon movie. The twins were happily wrapped up in the arms of their brother and sister and Peter lay across the couch.

"Hey!" she chimed happily as they all looked towards her.

"Hey!" she got back almost in unison.

Kelly dropped her bag as she walked towards her husband, stopping to give each of the four kids a kiss on her way. As soon as she reached the couch she sat down next to him and leaned into kiss him. Peter of course was only too happy to accept. They didn't turn it into a complete make out session as they stayed aware of the presence of the kids but it wasn't a hurried kiss either. Kelly entwined her fingers around Peter's as she turned to look at her children. They were all so happy. One of the things Kelly loved most in life was coming home to her wonderful kids and loving husband. They all spent the evening giggling and playing together until tiredness over took them.

Kelly and Peter lay entwined in their bed. Snuggling into Peter's chest Kelly ran her hand soothingly over his skin as she listened to his breathing.

"You okay?" he asked noting her silence.

"Yeah! I'm better than ok" she said.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She pulled away from him flipping onto her stomach and propping herself up on her arms so that her face was close to his.

"Okay, It's just you were quiet tonight."

Kelly smiled thinking of them in the living room. "I was just taking in the surroundings, thinking about the fact I was sitting with my loving husband and our kids."

Peter ran a hand through her hair. "My whole life was in that room tonight and the realisation just hit me." She looked down embarrassed as she spoke. "I couldn't help but think what I would do if I lost you all."

Peter lifted her chin as he pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss deepening for a moment before she pulled away. Peter studied her eyes. Smiling at her through his.

"You are so loved and we are not going anywhere!" he whispered to her.

Kelly could only smile wider "I know" she whispered back before taking his lips in hers again.

Peter rolled them over so he lay on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him slowly and lovingly. Their tongues tangling in each other as they shared tastes and pleasure.

"Just exactly how loved am I?" Kelly enquired in a hinting tone.

Peter only laughed before his head fell to kiss her again. He slowly stripped them both of their clothes before he gently plunged into her with his hardness. All joking aside they made love, slow, deep, delicate thrusts were Peter's intention as he pleasured his wife once again. Kelly enjoyed the change in pace to this, usually she preferred the fast highly intense sex. But not tonight. When they climaxed they did it together, at the same time. Recovering slowly they wrapped each other in their arms and drifted off into sleep. Dreaming about each other.

-

The next few weeks were uneventful. The children had their own things happening and the nanny was taking great care of Megan and Blake. Peter and Kelly were so busy at work that they seemed to have difficulty having time together. Their schedules clashed and they only ever filmed together in shared scenes before one would be called away separating them.

"Hey honey" Peter chimed as he entered their bedroom one night.

"Oh hey" she smiled as she walked over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look nice, are you going out?" he asked as he perched on the end of the bed watching as she continued to add jewellery to her outfit.

"Yeah with the girls. Remember? I told you the other day"

Peter shook his head. He didn't remember.

"Do you _have _to go?" he asked as he arrived behind her and circled her waist with his hands. "Can't you stay home?" He leaned over and kissed her neck.

Kelly spun around in his arms so she could face him. Wrapping her hands round his shoulder she pecked his lips lightly.

"I wish I could but it's all arranged now."

Peter looked sad. "But we finally have time when we are in the same place together."

"I know" she stroked his cheek as she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Peter just nodded as he pressed his lips to hers again. Deepening the kiss Peter pulled her closer to him as his hands ran up and down the bare skin on her back that was revealed by her top.

"So where are you going?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"I don't know. Some bar probably."

"OH sounds fun" he laughed sarcastically until she threw a pillow at him.

Kelly found her way over to where he now sat on the bed again and perched on his lap.

"I think you should try and do something with Craig tonight. You know play computer games, or watch guy movies or something. I'm sure he'd enjoy it, the twins will be in bed and Katie is out." She ran her fingers through his hair, "it's been a while since you two had time together."

Peter kissed her hard on the mouth. He loved that she cared so much about his kids considering they weren't actually hers and she didn't really owe them anything.

-

Peter and Craig set up their games console as Kelly sorted them some food to nibble on. When she was satisfied with making sure they were organized she kissed them bye and skipped out the door looking forward to her night out.

It wasn't long before all the girls were a little tipsy. Sitting in a bar laughing away together as they drank their liquor. Melinda being quite the party animal she was came back from the bar with shots for them all.

"OH no!" Kelly spoke before she could even put them on the table, "last time you had me doing shots it almost ended with me in trouble."

Rachel and Melinda just laughed. "Well do your dares and you won't have to take as many. If you do your dare the others have to do a shot each and if you refuse your dare you do the shot yourself. Simple."

Before Kelly could voice her protest Melinda had started the game, "Rachel I dare you to dance on the table for twenty seconds."

Rachel just laughed as she mounted the wooden table and began swaying her hips and throwing her arms about very nearly finding the beat. Kelly just rolled her eyes as Melinda sneakily took out her phone and began to video. She couldn't believe she found herself in this position again. As they watched people laugh at Rachel Kelly couldn't help but giggle herself. She should know by now that it's not safe to come out with Rachel and Mindy if you want to be sensible. But hey at least it was carefree and fun. Melinda and Kelly clapped and whistled loudly as Rachel tried to get back off of the table falling onto the couch and bursting into fits of giggles.

Playing fair Kelly and Melinda took their shots cringing at the aftertaste but admittedly enjoying the kick it gave them.

"Kel it's your turn" Rachel announced "I dare you to go over there and kiss that man." Rachel pointed in the direction of a handsome man who stood at the bar.

"Absolutely not. Can you imagine if Peter found out I kissed another guy? That's not fair." She prepared herself to take the shot of Tequila before Rachel stopped her.

"You're right that's not fair" Rachel said when she saw Mindy agree "Kiss Mindy instead."

Kelly almost laughed. "Excuse me!"

"Kiss Mindy." Rachel spoke as if it's the simplest task in the world.

Melinda just sat there laughing "come on baby" she giggled "you know you want to" she tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and her words came out in a high pitched squeal instead of the low voice she was attempting.

Kelly surprised them all when she grabbed the back of Melinda's head and pressed her lips onto hers. Obviously keeping her mouth closed she tried not to laugh at the shocked look on Rachel's face. She let the kiss linger for a few second before triumphantly pulling away. She didn't care that every guy in the bar was looking at her she just laughed it off.

Melinda laughed "good job I know you well enough Kel or I'd have been worried"

All the women laughed. "Ok Mindy your turn." Kelly said as she watched them both take their shot. "Give me your phone."

Melinda looked confused. "Just give it to me" Kelly said sternly.

Melinda did as she was asked and handed it to her watching nervously as Kelly squinted her eyes and tired to see the screen. Flipping through the phonebook Kelly found the name that seemed suitable and paused with her finger over the phone button.

"I dare you to talk dirty down the phone to this person without knowing who it is." Kelly said watching delight spread over Rachel's face.

"Good one kel!" Rachel beamed as she watch Kelly trying to keep the screen covered so Melinda wouldn't know who it was.

Rachel and Kelly giggled in the anticipation as Kelly whispered to Rachel who she had phoned.

Melinda shut her eyes tight in regret as she heard a soft voice answer. "Hello" politely to her.

"Hey baby" Melinda spoke as she tried not to laugh. "What? You mean you don't know who I am? Can't you tell baby?"

Kelly and Rachel had literally collapsed on the floor by now giggles overtaking them as the shook violently holding their stomachs.

"Uh huh. What are you wearing?" Melinda said as she almost failed to keep control. "Oh I bet you are." She said in a low sexy voice as she buried her head in her hands. "I'll tell you I'm wearing, lace, black." She lied still in her fake voice until finally she caved. Laughing her head off she snapped the phone closed as she joined Rachel and Kelly in their hysterics.

"Who was that?" She asked after a breathless moment.

Kelly looked wearily at Rachel before giggling "Josh."

"JOSH?!" Melinda buried her head in her hands. "BUT IT WAS A WOMAN!"

Once again Rachel and Kelly found themselves on the floor in absolute hysterics. It took them a wee while to calm down before they could take their shots. Melinda being so mortified forced them to do two each instead of one.

"Back to Rachel." Melinda said. "I dare you to go to the bar and buy a drink, when the bar man gives it to you accidentally spill it and then sweet talk him into giving you another for free. When he does accidentally spill that one too then ask for your money back."

Rachel sighed as she got off the couch understanding that she was about to look like a right fool. Melinda moved closer to Kelly as she took her hand in her own and started laughing. Eagerly giggles as Rachel accidentally but deliberately dropped her drink spilling it all over the bar. They then watched as she tried to persuade the barman for another one. It took her a whole five minutes because he decided to ask her for ID! Of course Kelly and Melinda found this hilarious. Nevertheless she got her free second drink which when she spilt it, it landed right down the barman's shirt. Kelly and Melinda roared with laughter when they witnessed the barman's face as she begged him for her money back. It was a priceless piece of entertainment.

"That was wicked!" Rachel claimed as she copied Melinda and made them take two more shots each.

"Okay Kelly. I dare you to use this" she handed Kelly her hairbrush "and sing as loud as you possibly can along to this song."

Kelly took the brush from her not really worried about showing herself up, she and everyone else in the bar were drunk enough to not care. Kelly sat there poised and ready as Rachel pressed for Cher's "walking in Memphis" to come on the music player.

Making her stand up Melinda got out her phone once again and filmed Kelly's ridiculously hilarious sing along, watching as her best friend flung her air about and shouted the words. Passersby and people around them just joining in the laughter.

Making sure she made them take two shots each again she turned on Melinda. "I dare you to walk the full length of this room to the door, and back again, loudly doing an impression of...umm...a...monkey."

Kelly could barely finish her sentence for laughing and Rachel was already threatening to wet herself.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me?" Melinda squealed.

"No. But you can always forfeit, get umm...beaten at your own game." Kelly mocked her.

"Why are you being so nasty?" Melinda pretended to be angry.

"Payback, my dear, for that lovely book, which by the way my husband found." Kelly raised her eyebrows as she smiled at Melinda's shocked face. "Now come on what will it be, dare? Or forfeit?" she asked a she waved the bottle of shots on front of her friend.

"Fine" Melinda moaned as she stood up "but I will get you back for this!"

"Uh huh" Kelly just laughed as Melinda bent her legs slightly and began her journey.

They watched as Melinda hobbled along the bar headed for the door doing her impression. She had her legs bent, her back hunched over slightly as she ran around frantic making monkey sounds using the vowels of the alphabet and pretending to scratch. Half way there and Kelly decided she wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed than Melinda right now, they all certainly had an audience. Melinda made it to the door in her monkey pose just as someone walked in. She paused on front of the man letting out an "UGA UGA" in process as she faced him. When she turned around to make her journey back she burst out laughing as she saw the very very amused expressions of Kelly and Rachel. They were both just doubled over in laughter. Deciding that this whole experience couldn't get any more embarrassing now that she had gained everyone in the bar's full attention she made her way back to her seat singing "king of the swingers" from the jungle book as she jumped up and down scratching her head and her belly. This tipped everyone off the scale as the whole place was one big fit of giggles. When she safely reached the sofa again she collapsed down on to it and let out an oppressed sigh.

"That is the single most funny thing I've seen in my life!" Kelly wailed.

Both Kelly and Rachel rewarded her with a hug before taking their two shots. It turned out that all the regulars in the bar were so impressed and entertained by the three that they supplied them with drinks that managed to last them for the rest of the night. By the time the night finished they were all way too drunk to continue on to a night club.

-

"Hello" Peter answered his phone when it rang.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey baby" he replied giggling because he knew she was drunk.

"Peter can you come get me?" she asked.

He just laughed and told her he would be there soon.

When Peter arrived to pick her up she was standing on the pavement in fits of giggles with Melinda and Rachel.

"Have a good night then?" he asked before he felt her lips give him a full on kiss.

He just kinda giggled at her when he had to help her with the seatbelt. After checking that Melinda and Rachel were getting picked up her made off heading for home. It was only when they were driving along a deserted road that Peter saw Kelly looking at him with her eyes closed slightly and a huge smile on her face. Next he felt her hand creep up his leg as he tried to concentrate on the road. She let her fingers get higher and higher as she unfastened her seatbelt when she reached his crotch. Peter gasped when her felt her finger rubbing against him, trying to make him aroused, and it was working.

"Kelly, baby, come on...what are you doing...hmm...put your belt back on."

Kelly just shook her head "pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over."

"We have to get home. The twins."

"Craig is there"

Peter still wasn't sure. Until he felt her unbuckle his belt and slip her hand in next to his growing manhood.

"I want you" she said in a sexy tone. "And I know you want me too." She said as she ran her thumb over his tip.

Peter gave in. Pulling the car over in an empty car park her switched off the engine and immediately pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart Kelly removed her hand and pulled herself over into the back seat. When he didn't follow and instead just sat looking at her she questioned him by raising her eyebrows.

"You're really drunk" he answered.

"Drunk and horny" she teased.

"I don't want it to be like I'm taking advantage."

Kelly smiled at his sweetness as she leaned forward to place kisses on various spots of his face. "Believe me I know exactly what I'm doing" she said seductively. "Only thing being taken advantage of is the fact we are completely alone."

Peter had to laugh. For a drunken person she was talking quite a lot of sense. He found her lips with his own as he pressed her backwards and joined her on the back seat. It didn't take long before she was desperately ripping off his shirt and kissing all the way down his chest. Peter stopped her, lifting her arms so that he could remove her top from her body. He lifted the silk upwards and over her head immediately unclipping her bra afterward and revealing her perky breasts. Kelly moaned in intense pleasure as Peter sucked and nipped at her nipples, making them harden in his mouth, his hands wandered all over her sides, but she began to grow impatient. Her hands sought out his trousers as she forced them off his body and lay completely flat on her back allowing him to remove her. The blue thong she wore was such a huge turn on for Peter as he kissed her lips his hands trailed down teasing her as he fingered the outline of the lacy fabric.

Kelly was really hot and really impatient. Her tongue meshing with his as she tasted him fully. It had seemed like so long since they had done this and she was so desperate for him. Letting her impatience set in she slipped her hand inside his boxers as she took his full harness in her hands, rubbing him hard as she watched him lose control of his breathing, gasping for breath as he groaned and closed his eyes. He had to stop her or else he was going to come. Peter removed her hand as he pulled off his own boxers finding that quite difficult in the confined space. Moving himself he kneeled ho the ground next to her feet as he kissed her legs, his hands wrapped around the lace of her pants as he pulled them down her legs and off her feet. Widening her legs he kissed the best he could all the way up her legs, she was already wriggling beneath him, what would she be like when he reached where he wanted to go. He used his hands to spread her legs as he got higher. Blowing on her fold Peter her Kelly give a satisfied moan, next his tongue started working on her as he probed in and out of her, teasing her and satisfying her at the same time.

Kelly moaned in sheer pleasure as Peter entered his tongue into her, it was what she needed. She was so desperate for him. He hands found his hair as she tugged at it, her hips slowly losing control. Kelly eventually pulled her his head out of between her legs and ushered him up to her lips. They met in a heated clash as they sloppily met each other's tongue, Kelly satisfied with tasting herself on him. Peter moved his kisses down her neck as he lay his body on top of her, his groin meeting hers easily with his position between her legs. He played with his tip at her entrance, Kelly's erratic breathing only got worse as she thought about the next step.

"Peter...hmmm...oh...baby...please." she tried to speak as he lifted his head to look at her. "Give it to me" she whispered "give to me hard and fast baby."

He just smiled and kissed her once more. His hands made their way to the seat at the side of her so he could balance himself. Then he plunged straight into her, then immediately back out, and again. The third time he entered he stayed there, not staying still he began to rotate his hips as she did her in a similar fashion. Kelly screamed out as her husband slammed into her three times, it felt so good. He kissed her neck and chest as he continued to penetrate her with speed. He could feel her bucking beneath him as he pushed deep into her, this being assisted by her hips moving up to meet his thrust. Kelly parted her legs wider as she encouraged him to give her more. This was not making love or having normal sex she though, he was fucking her, which only made the whole situation hotter.

Kelly's walls clamped around him allowing only one more thrust before she screamed out her orgasm in a sound that vaguely resembled his name. She desperately clung to him as he kept moving within her. Something happened though, she felt another orgasm approach. Peter was about to release his own guttural cry when her insides changed again. What was happening? It wasn't until he felt her insides clamp down around his hardness again that he realised. Picking up the pace again he let her take her second before he released his own high. Peter collapsed on top of her. Kissing her shoulder lightly he before he lifted his head to look at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her face sweaty, but she was satisfied, well with two orgasms how couldn't she be? He smiled lovingly and triumphantly at her, obviously proud of himself.

"Wow" was all she could say as she giggled and kissed him. "Now that was something else."

Peter also just giggled as he nodded his head, "I made you...twice" he emphasised.

"Yes you did" she said bluntly. "This has been possibly the best night out ever!" she said as she kissed his forehead.

Peter pressed his lips hard to hers as he met her tongue briefly with his own, only giving her a teaser.

"And the nights not even over."

-

**Okay well that's it ****i**** hope you enjoyed. I should probably get back to studying BORING! But you could brighten it up and leave me a review! Hehe. Pretty please with a cherry on top? ****x**


	37. Chapter 37: the day after

**Hey everyone hope you are all good thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, I'm glad people had a good laugh at it because that was the intention! This is just a wee update for this because I'm struggling with the next chapter for "bath time" and I haven't updated in a wee while. I hope you like.**

**This is for 4everkandy because she is suffering at the moment, I hope you get better soon honey! Xxxx**

**-**

(Continuation – "and the nights not even over")

Peter managed, just, to get Kelly out of the car and into the house where he had to place her on the sofa because she was still reasonably drunk. He didn't bother putting on the lights as it would just disturb the kids, checking on the babies and Craig he went into their room to prepare her pyjamas before fetching Kelly from the living room.

Kelly lay there on the sofa in a contented manner as she giggled to herself about her evening. Watching Rachel and especially Melinda do those silly dares, sex with peter in the car, very very good sex, however the night could only progress in the same manner she thought, she wasn't tired yet and she knew she could persuade Peter to be awake as well.

Kelly giggled lightly as she felt Peter's hands grab hers and pull her into a standing position. Kelly looked at him quizzically, as he just picked her up and began to carry her to their room.

"I think we should get you to bed." He whispered.

"But I'm not tired."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't go to bed." He chuckled as he kissed her lips lightly.

Kelly spent the journey in his arms, placing kisses all over his neck and face, anywhere she could reach really. Managing to carry her all the way to the room he put her down to close the door behind them.

"The babies..." Kelly began.

"I already checked and they are fine."

She smiled lightly as she lifted his hand in hers to place a light kiss on it. Peter just smiled lovingly as he placed his hands on her hips from behind and guided her over to stand next to the bed. Peter motioned to her pyjamas and signalled for her to get changed. Kelly shook her head playfully at him. Peter tried not to laugh,

"Fine I will change you then" he said as reached over and undid her zip causing her dress to fall to the floor leaving her in only her panties.

Peter again tried not to giggle, he lifted the pyjama top and began towards her.

"You couldn't pick me sexy pyjamas?" she said through raised eyebrows,

"I thought these would keep you cosy."

"I know what would keep me cosy..." she whispered as she took a step towards him.

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck preventing him from pulling away. Peter's attempt to object failed as she pressed her lips to his. Deepening the kiss she wiggled her tongue into his mouth until she met his, tasting him, that sweetness that she loved. Kelly moaned through the kiss noticing how Peter never placed his own hands on her body.

"I told you, the nights not over" she said as seductively as possible, the glint visible in her eye.

"Kelly, baby, it's really late and you're still drunk and need to sleep it off before work tomorrow" he tried to speak through the light kisses she was placing on his lips.

When he finished her lips pressed firmly against his again but this time she felt him reciprocate fully, him being the one to deepen it and brush his tongue off hers in light, friction filled strokes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her breathless when they broke apart.

Peter knew that Kelly hated to be awake too late and also that normally after their escapade in the car she wouldn't be in the mood for round two and be too out of energy, but tonight apparently the alcohol was fuelling her with all she needed. Kelly didn't speak to answer him; instead she took his hand hers and placed it on her hip. Looking straight into his eyes she conveyed how much she wanted him, Peter could never turn that down.

A smile crept slowly over his face as he felt her move his hand upwards, guiding it until eventually she stopped it on her breast. Her nipples were already hard and made Peter take a breath as he gave into her completely. His thumb began its rhythmical massage as he stepped closer and pressed his lips to hers, Kelly moaned as she felt her nipple harden even more as he flicked it and caressed it tenderly. Peter couldn't hold back any longer his lips went immediately against hers as they kissed sloppily. Kelly's hands were soon all over his chest as she attempted to strip him of his shirt.

Peter guided them over to the edge of the bed before moving her down upon it and stripping his bottom half. Climbing carefully on top of her he kissed his way up, stopping to place light kisses over her chest. His tongue drawing on her skin as he gave her pleasure, when his lips reached back up to hers he kissed her with all the passion in the world. Their tongues tangoed as their breathing became erratic. Kelly moaned deeply through the kiss gasping once he moved his lips to her neck, sucking, nipping, tasting her smooth skin. Kelly's hands fell to his ass as she pressed him harder against her, feeling his definite erection through their problematic underwear. Moaning as she did so Peter moved his lips back to hers as his hands travelled downwards and beneath the sides of her panties. Kelly moaned his name as his fingers grazed her clit, teasing her. Peter's tongue wrapped around hers once again as his fingers dug their way inside her until he heard a satisfied cry of his name.

"Peter baby, now, please" she almost shouted.

Peter grinned at her as he withdrew his hand from her and stripped them both of their remaining garments. Peter soon found his way to her entrance as he prepared to penetrate her. Kissing her once more he plunged in as deep as he could creating maximum pleasure for both of them. Kelly's back arched as she bent into him, their bodies colliding in every way possible. With every thrust came a moan until finally they came, simultaneously claiming their orgasms.

Peter's body fell off of Kelly's as she settled herself against him. Both satisfied for the second time that night, it didn't take long before sleep over took them.

-

"Kelly, baby come on you have to wake up." Peter kissed her lips lightly. "Baby we will be late for work if you don't start to get ready" he used his weight to sit her up refusing to let her sleep longer.

"It's your fault that I'm so tired" she yawned as her eyes remained closed.

"Oh no. Baby, I'm pretty sure you managed to bring it on yourself." He chuckled. "Now come on get dressed."

An hour and a half later Peter and Kelly finally arrived at work. It wasn't until Kelly was in the same room as Melinda and Rachel that they all began their fits of hysterics. The guys, of course oblivious to what was going on just stood there laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" all three replied in unison.

"Okay people!" Josh burst through the door. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Melinda asked as their giggled subsided.

"Who made that very unusual phone call to me last night?"

"What phone call?" they played dumb.

"I think you know" he answered.

"Josh what are you on about man?" Ben spoke for the first time.

"One of these three women phoned my phone last night and started talking dirty."

"What makes you think it was one of us?" Rachel said attempting to call his bluff.

"Because it was my work phone and only people from work have that number."

Kelly, Melinda and Rachel tried not to look as guilty as they were, avoiding eye contact with each other at all costs.

"Well what did the person say?" Peter asked trying not to find the situation amusing.

"I don't know because it was my sister that answered!"

"That was your sister?!!!!" Melinda said in shock without thinking. "Thank God."

Kelly and Rachel just began to laugh "very subtle and innocent there Mindy." Kelly chuckled as Melinda realised what she had just done.

"Josh I'm sorry..."

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Technically it's Kelly's fault cause she invented the dare!"

"HEY!" Kelly quickly reacted, "the whole dares game was your idea!"

"You guys were playing dares?" Adam almost chocked.

"Yeah drinking dares." Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Well that explains the extent of their drunkenness." Peter smiled as he thought about his and Kelly's number of sessions.

"We weren't that drunk." Kelly countered.

"Oh baby. Don't worry believe me I wasn't complaining." Peter had to laugh as he spoke.

Kelly threw him "the look" as she tried not to laugh herself.

"Josh I'm sorry but I couldn't forfeit at my own game."

"Yeah"! Rachel chimed in again. "You think that was bad you should have seen her monkey impression!"

Kelly and Rachel burst out laughing once again as Melinda looked offended and jokingly hurt as they revealed the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"It was seriously the funniest thing I think I've ever witnessed"

"Again one of Kelly's dares." Melinda said unimpressed that they were all laughing at her.

Kelly just nodded her head proudly as she remembered really wanting to get back at Melinda for the book incident.

"You know I think we actually videoed it somewhere!" Kelly thought back.

"NO!" Melinda shouted "show that to anyone and I will show the videos of you two!"

"Damn!"

"Okay guys this isn't helping the situation." Josh interrupted once again. "Melinda here you will call and apologise to my sister." Josh spoke seriously as he handed her the phone.

The room was quiet as they listened to Melinda's worried breathing, when the person answered the phone and Melinda began to stutter her apology they all began to laugh, Josh was only joking he didn't actually expect her to call.

"Uh sorry wrong number" Melinda cringed mid-apology as she hung up quickly before playfully throwing a cushion at Josh. "That was so not funny!"

"Yes it really was." He replied. "But probably not as funny as the monkey thing..." he let the sentence linger before Melinda broke in.

"Can we please just forget about that?"

"No, I don't think so" Kelly smiled sweetly at her.

"We really need to go out with the Girls more often" Adam thought out loud.

"We wouldn't do this stuff if you were there." Rachel answered back cheekily.

"Okay...then we need to spy on the girls more often when they go out together." Both other men agreed.

"So umm...this game..." Ben continued the questioning, "What other dares were committed?"

"Well..." Rachel jumped in before giving the other a chance, "dancing on tables, singing, monkey impressions, getting embarrassed at the bar, kissing, phone calls...ummm..."

"Wait! Who did the kissing?" Adam interrupted hoping that Rachel wasn't about to tell him she had kissed someone else.

"Kelly" Rachel said proudly without even thinking.

"What?" Peter's voice was filled with shock and hurt as he looked Kelly in the eye and headed for the door.

"Peter, wait..." Kelly began after him. "Thanks" she said to Rachel who looked completely regretful.

Kelly found Peter in his dressing room. Pacing the floor and holding his hands clasped behind his head. He looked as if he could cry.

"Don't feel like talking right now kel." He said quietly.

"Well then just listen"

"No. Come on I can't believe this."

"Believe what Peter?" she said slightly angrily at his obvious assumption.

"That you went out and were kissing another man, or men, then you would come home and make love to me like you did, not to mention the fact that you clearly weren't even going to tell me..."

"Shut up!" She interrupted.

"NO, I won't shut up, "he was nearly shouting now, "You kiss another man and then tell me to..."

"I didn't kiss another man."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss another man." She whispered again as she looked down, hurt by the fact that he thought she would actually do that to him.

"But Rachel..."

"Yeah Rachel said I kissed someone, but not a man."

"What?" he was really confused.

"It was Mindy."

"Huh?"

"Rachel dared me to go to the bar and kiss a man, I refused and told her that wasn't fair to me, or you so she agreed and told me I had to kiss Mindy instead, so I did. It was a two second peck for a laugh, totally harmless and obviously just a bit of banter."

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he took in her words. Thank God he thought.

"Peter, I can't believe you thought I would actually do that to you. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do baby. I'm sorry I just...she said it and okay I totally jumped to my own conclusion but what was I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to know that I love you too much to even think about doing that."

Peter could see her hurt feelings evident in her deflated eyes. He had just been a complete and utter idiot. He should have given the opportunity for an explanation before losing it. He slowly took the two steps that separated their bodies and used his finger to lift her chin up to look at him.

"I just got really scared for a moment there that I would lose you." he whispered. "Baby, I'm sorry." He whispered with all the sincerity in the world.

Kelly's heart melted as she heard his tenderness and saw his guilt. "Me too." She smiled before he kissed her.

Peter didn't open his mouth at first, he just let the kiss be prolonged at controlled, gradually his lips parted trying to discover if she wanted more, she did. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth as it roamed around. Kelly tasted his sweetness as she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues glided against each other in perfectly practised motion as they completed the kiss.

"Now why would I want anybody else's lips when I've got these ones right here?" She asked as he finger brushed lightly over his moistened lips.

"You know I just have no idea" he played along.

"Exactly! Nobody kisses like you do." She chuckled as their lips met once again in a short flurry of kisses.

Everyone sat in silence after Rachel and Melinda explained the whole kissing thing to everyone else in the room. Rachel felt terrible her hands were buried in her hair as she bent over looking at the floor. Adam sympathetically rubbing her back. Everyone's head turned when the door opened.

Kelly walked on front of Peter as his hands were wrapped around her and resting on her stomach, where her fingers were currently linked through his.

"Kel, I'm so sorry." Rachel said standing up.

"Hey it's fine, no harm done" she smiled as she turned around and placed a quick kiss on Peter's lips.

"Sorry" Melinda mouthed at Peter.

"Oh that's ok," he stared her in the eyes, "but if you ever try that one again with my wife..." Peter's voice was harsh.

Melinda looked a picture of shock and horror as Peter spoke in an accusing and threatening tone. Then Kelly and Peter began to laugh.

"I'm sorry; I really just wanted to see the look on your face."

"You are so mean Peter Gallagher" Melinda playfully cried.

"Well just call that payback."

"Oh yeah, well I don't see you punishing Kelly." Melinda argued.

"Oh believe me, "he giggled slightly as he spoke in a tone that only Kelly would know was suggestive, "she'll get her payback punishment later."

-

**Okay guys, ****i**** know it's shorter than normal and not as great but it's late and I'm tired and it wasn't planned...nah who am I kidding lol it pretty much sucked, not a chapter I have to say I'm very proud of. But still I wanted to update and this was the best I could do for now.**

**Please leave me a review if you will, and let me know your opinions. Would be much appreciated. I will be posting an ****xmas**** chapter soon for "Still very in love" (if you think that's a good idea." so hopefully it will be better. Thanks X**


	38. Chapter 38: a day of fun

**HI! Hope everyone is good! Ha see I told you I was back! Here is another update for you. I want to just thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, please keep them coming. Love to all. X**

**Smutiliciousness ahead!**

Laughter and water splashing was all that could be heard from the Gallagher family back garden as they basked in the sun and played in the pool. It had been such a scorching hot day that Kelly and Peter had invited Melinda and Jake to bring their Daughter over to play in the pool with their kids and then they would all have a barbeque. Their guests had probably been there for about half an hour and Katie and Craig were playing in the pool with holly and the twins while the adults sat around the table having a glass of wine. Melinda and Kelly, much to the delights of their husbands both showed off their tanned bodies with flattering bikinis covered slightly with a sarong as the guys wore a simple t-shirt and their trunks. They all watched on as Katie threw Holly about in the water and Craig walked about with Megan in one arm as Blake sat on the grass next to the pool playing with a truck. Kelly stared at her family, they were perfect to her, she smiled as Megan giggled away with Craig. However she saw Blake begin to crawl and noticed nobody in the pool was watching him. She flinched as he leaned down into the pool, but luckily Craig caught sight of him. Peter noticed Kelly jump slightly while he half listened to the conversation, following her eye line he saw Craig dashing over to prevent Blake slipping into the pool unassisted. Reaching over he gently rubbed Kelly's leg with his hand before resting it there.

"They are fine." He whispered.

"I know." She smiled back.

Still with his hand on Kelly's leg they engaged themselves back in conversation with Melinda and Jake. So much that they didn't notice Blake, Megan and Holly leaving the pool to sit in the outside play pen. IT was more a tent but you could see into it. Kelly and Peter bought it to fill with toys so that they could watch the kids from the pool and know they were safe.

"Hey guys..." Craig's voice came over the garden, "the little ones are out you wanna play ball?"

Kelly and Melinda swapped looks. What exactly did they mean by playing ball?

"Sure" Peter shouted back while he removed his sunglasses.

Jake and Melinda nodded in agreement as they headed to the pull. Kelly just sat there looking at Peter.

"Play ball?" she asked in a slight mocking tone.

"Yeah, come on you'll love it." He smiled back.

Kelly watched for a moment as her sexy husband removed his t-shirt before taking her hand and standing her up. He smiled cheekily as she untied her sarong and sat it on the seat and removed her sunglasses. Linking his fingers through hers he led her to the pool before jumping in and helping her.

"So what are we playing?" Melinda asked a little worried.

"Okay..." Craig began. "It's really simple, it's boys against girls..."

"Of course it is." Kelly interrupted laughing.

Craig just laughed. "Ok basically you have to pass the ball around between your team and the other team has to get it back off you. Let's see, Katie will mark me, Melinda can mark Jake and of course Mum and Dad can mark each other."

There was a show of nodding in agreement before the ball was given to Katie deciding girls could have the liberty of beginning the game. They managed a few decent passes before Jake jumped up and stopped it from reaching Melinda, after a celebratory shout he began to pass around the guy. Thanks to Katie almost drowning Craig the girls once again gained control. Everyone was laughing and having fun as they passed it around to each other. The girls were doing better than the guys imagined. Kelly moved about, unfortunately in the deep end as she tried to find a space for Melinda to pass her the ball. Peter anticipated the throw sneaking up behind his wife as he wrapped his strong arms around her and prevented her moving. Kelly squealed in surprise as he did so, trying to claim he was cheating as he held her close against him, in complete honesty, it wasn't bothering Kelly one little bit. Thanks to his actions the guys won the ball back.

"I will get you back." Kelly giggled when Peter finally released her.

"I'm sure you will." He replied in mocking disbelief.

From that moment Kelly began to formulate a plan. The next time Peter had the ball she herself sneaked up behind him.

"Ready son?" Peter shouted as he prepared to throw the ball.

He pulled his arm back ready to launch it up the pool to Craig. Is hand flew forward and just as he was about to release the ball he felt something that made him stop dead.

Kelly tried really hard not to giggle or make it too obvious what she was doing. As her small hand massaged his manhood through his shorts Peter was obviously shocked. She had gotten him back. Peter's hand automatically released the ball, As soon as it hit the water, Kelly reacted pulling her hand away from him and grabbing the ball passing it to Katie before he had time to recover.

"Dad! What happened there?" Craig shouted in mocked horror.

"Uh, nothing sorry, keep playing."

Peter turned around to be met by the mischievous grin painted on his wife's face. He started towards her watching as she backed herself away until she was completely against the wall of the pool. She tried so hard not to giggle.

"I told you I'd get you back." She laughed as he placed himself right on front of her.

Kelly extended her legs wrapping them around his waist and bringing him slightly closer. Peter moved himself closer to her as his hands ran up the outside of her thighs.

"I really hope," he began as he got closer still, "that you are going to help me take care of what you just caused." He finished.

Kelly gasped slightly as he pushed his body up close against hers letting her feel his slightly hard manhood. Kelly had to admit it was a bit of a turn on. She raised her eyebrows at him to match the smile that still spread across her face. He lowered his head as he arms travelled to the back of his neck. Peter practically picked her up as his hands pulled her off the wall and rested themselves under her ass as if he had to hold her up. Kelly held on tight to him as they stayed groin to groin. Forgetting the other people in the pool their lips crashed together as they began a passionate embrace.

"UH! Come on you guys, no sex in the swimming pool!" Craig shouted as everyone laughed and they broke apart.

"Sorry son, my bad." Peter apologised as he took one last look at Kelly's smile before releasing her and turning round to face them.

"I'm bored of this game." Melinda moaned satisfied when Kelly nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Katie and Craig disappeared to get drinks as Peter and Jake seemed to secretly move to the corner of the pull. Kelly and Melinda were too busy looking over to check on the wee ones to notice their husbands. Jake and Peter smiled and nodded at each other before cheesily sharing a high five and disappearing under the water. The next thing to be heard were loud, high pitched screeches as Kelly and Melinda found themselves being pulled underwater. Peter held Kelly tight as he pulled her under watching Jake's success with Melinda as he smiled cheekily at his wife. He moved closer to Kelly was he pecked her lips under the misty water before pulling them both back to the surface.

Kelly laughed at her husband as he helped back to the surface of the water. When they were both breathing freely again she moved closer once again wrapping her legs around his waist as she used her hands to move his wet hair out of his face.

"I suppose you two think that was funny." Kelly said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and turned around to look at Jake.

Both men just nodded.

"Hey let's have a race." Jake suggested as Peter once again nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh God!" Kelly and Melinda said in unison.

"Hey Craig! You can be the judge." Jake said as he moved towards Melinda "Come on darling."

"What? Where?" Melinda asked. "Umm Kel, a little help here?"

Kelly just giggled at her friend.

"I don't know what you're laughing at" Peter smirked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently into the deep end.

Before they knew it, or could even voice an objection Kelly and Melinda found themselves sitting on their husband's shoulders. Occasionally they would squeal for effect. Peter took Kelly's hands in his above his head as he prepared for movement.

"Ready, steady GO!" Craig yelled from the side of the pool.

"GO? Go where?" Melinda yelled back as she felt Jake begin to move.

"PETER! IF YOU FALL I WILL HURT YOU!" Kelly threatened jokingly.

Both women held on for dear life as Jake and Peter raced each other to the end of the pool holding their ladies.

"Come on Jake! You're losing!" Melinda yelled as everyone laughed.

The next thing they saw was Jake disappear into the water having slipped on the bottom.

"AND THE WINNER IS MUM AND DAD!" Craig shouted as Peter and Kelly reached the end of the pool.

Peter's hand went into punching motions as he celebrated his victory.

"Never take on the master!" He shouted.

"Umm okay Mr Master Can you please put me down now?" Kelly begged trying to get off of his shoulders.

"Umm no I don't think so." He replied as he walked into the middle of the pool and began to turn round in circles making her dizzy as she screamed in playful delight.

Today was the most fun she thought she had had in ages. By the time he let her down Kelly made her way to the side of the pool as the twins and Holly made their way back into the pool along with Craig and Katie. Melinda and Jake played with Holly playfully throwing her back and forth to each other. Life was grand sometimes Kelly thought to herself as she watched the interaction between the people she loved most. Deciding she was getting wrinkly and thirsty she began towards Peter.

Peter felt his wife's small hand run up his back before they wrapped around him from behind. Kelly's chin rested on his shoulder after she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm gonna go out for a little bit, you should play with the kids for a while." She spoke sweetly.

Peter just smiled in return and nodded his head. She squeezed him tighter for a second before turning her head to meet his and placing a slightly prolonged kiss on his lips. Peter smiled again and winked at her as he watched her gracefully climbing from the swimming pool and drying herself off slightly with a towel. The sight to Peter was obviously appealing.

Kelly found her sunglasses and placed them back on her face before disappearing into the Kitchen to fetch herself a drink. She hovered at the window for a moment to look on at her family, part of her still couldn't believe that she ended up this happy, this lucky. Wonderful husband, wonderful kids, wonderful friends. She sauntered over to the fridge looking for a cool refreshment before a sudden thought crossed her mind. Opening the freezer she found the strawberry ice lolly she was looking for. This was certain to cool her down. She released it from the wrapper before making her way back out to the sunny lawn where she settled herself on a lounger facing the pool so she could watch what was going on.

Peter rested his chin on the side of the pool as he watched his wife exit the house with her cool down ice lolly. When he saw her sprawl herself out in her bikini on the lounger he wished they were alone. He would have been out the pool and seducing her immediately, the sight was just that appealing. He watched with utter interest as she placed her lips around the red ice and sucked up its flavour, moving it in and out of her mouth with ease. The lolly's shape played an important part in the imagery in Peter's head.

Kelly knew it was teasing as she watched the sparks in Peter's eyes as he fixated his stare on her lips. She couldn't help herself. The image that she knew he had was most appealing to her as well as she plunged the long object back into her mouth supping up the taste and closing her eyes in a mocking satisfaction. She could feel herself becoming quite turned on as the thought about the thing she knew he was thinking about. In and out, in and out, a well practised motion for her lips, sucking and licking with her professional tongue. To anyone else she was simply eating a lolly, but to Peter she was performing an imaginably arousing task.

He couldn't take it anymore the stirring in his groin were becoming dangerously noticeable. Hoisting himself out of the pool he made his way to a towel drying as fast as he could before heading over to where she lay on the lounger. Kelly watched him drying off, so sexy, then she tried to seem uninterested in him approaching her, of course she failed.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he whispered lowly.

"Me? Honey I am simply sucking on my ice lolly." She said back as innocently as possible before she pulsated it back into her mouth and flashed her eyes at him in a flirting manner.

"That's it." He whispered before knocking the lolly out of her hand so it fell on the grass as his lips pressed firmly against hers.

Peter enjoyed the contrast of his warm lips against her cold ones as they produced a sweet taste together. Kelly was a little shocked about the kiss but not exactly complaining as she too was feeling quite turned on by the thoughts she knew were going through her husband's head as she teased him. She slipped her tongue out briefly letting him taste the cool juice that still sat there before pulling away completely.

"Do you have any idea how hot you've made me?" whispered keeping his voice so nobody but her would hear him.

"No...But I'd be willing to find out." She suggested with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

Peter raised his at what he knew she knew she was suggesting. He turned his attention back to the pool to make sure everyone was occupied with other things as he grabbed her by and pulled her inside as subtly as he could through his desperation as she tried not to giggle.

She was barely inside the door before she felt Peter grab her by the waist and press her up against the wall, trapping her body against his and making sure she felt what she had begun to do to him. Kelly moaned at the feeling before their lips clasped tightly together in series of passionate kisses. Peter moved his hands to link his fingers through hers as he trapped them against the wall at the side of her head. He pressed his lips against hers using his tongue to beg for entrance, of course she granted it as their tongues met in a swirl of desperation. The lolly still evident to him on her tongue only made it all the more appealing. When he finally pulled back he rubbed his nose with hers for a second before opening his eyes to meet hers. Their heavy breaths mixing in with the air.

"I want you so bad right now." He whispered.

Kelly smiled slightly to herself before releasing herself from his grasp stepping away and making him think she was rejecting him. She took one last glance outside checking the kids were alright before she backed away towards the stairs slightly.

"Well you better come and get me then." She said as seductively as she could before she disappeared up the spiral marbled steps.

It only took Peter approximately one second before he was chasing after her finally catching her when she stopped in the bathroom with the door open waiting for him. This time it was

him that barely managed to enter the room before she swung the door closed and giggling pinned him against it.

"Lucky for you..." she pecked his lips "I want you so bad right now too."

Their lips met as they enjoyed another passionate embrace as his hands ran up and down her back over her exposed skin.

"We need to be as quick as we can." He said with regret in his eyes. She only nodded in return.

Kelly smiled cheekily as she began to trail kisses all down his chest getting lower and lower as she went, until she finally reached the rim of his shorts, wasting no time she yanked them down his legs as her eyes met his somewhat larger state. She looked up him lustfully.

"What are you doing?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"I'm giving you what I know you were imagining so intensely." She answered smartly before wrapping her lips fully around him.

Peter let out a full groan as she began to use the same technique as he had witnessed with the ice lolly. Her tongue ran over his length as she sucked and blew him to the best of her ability. His earlier fantasy becoming reality he was losing control quickly. His breaths became harsher and his groans of praise louder. Kelly watched his enjoyment as she worked her magic on him; she had to admit she was becoming majorly turned on by the whole event. She heard another groan before his hands found the back of her head where they tangled themselves in her hair, his classic sign that he was close and she should stop. She did exactly that.

She pulled back slightly as she got to her feet again licking her lips seductively as she came face to face with her breathless husband.

"Satisfied?" she asked semi serious.

"Not quite." He replied with a slight composure in his voice.

He stepped forward grabbing her towards him and pressing hard against her. "I want you, not just what you just did." He whispered before their lips met for a heated kiss.

Peter backed them over to the sink unit where he pressed his full erection hard against her groin letting her take the pleasure from the position. After a moment in that position he lifted his wife up sitting her on the sing worktop, Kelly squealed a little at the coldness on her skin but soon forgot about it when she felt Peter place a few monumental kisses on her neck. When he stepped back Kelly took a quick look at his arousal, almost as if checking it was still as impressive as she thought, before her eyes traced up his body finally fixing on his own brightly dilated pupils. She ran her hands over her own stomach travelling them upwards over her chest and to behind her neck where she threatened to untie the top half of her swimwear. She saw Peter's breath catch in his own throat as she floated the concept before she finally untied the knot letting it reveal her already hardened nipples.

Peter wasted no time in getting his mouth onto them. Sucking and nipping at them using his tongue for full assistance.

"Honey...this isn't...exactly... (moan)...being quick." Kelly managed to get out eventually.

"I know...but baby...I don't care." He said in an equal tone as he tried not to part with her breast.

Peter's hands travelled round to her back as he undid the other tie and discarded of her top completely before his hand paid her other breast the same delight as the other by rolling his thumb in circular motions over her nipple. Kelly moaned in delight losing control more rapidly as her fingers roamed through his hair. Peter stopped and moved his mouth back up to hers so be met y a kissed soaring with passion. Their tongues twisted together as they

fully tasted each other. Kelly knew she was already wet she could feel it between her legs, she also knew that with Peter's hands crawling up her thighs when he reached his desired destination she might not last long. She was completely lost in him. She subconsciously parted her legs as her legs tinkled from ascending his touch; the easier access to her heated centre was only a bonus for him. Their tongues continued to brush off each others as their lust for one another increased. Peter's fingers finally, after what seemed like an eternity, met the fabric of her bikini bottoms. He tickled her through them for a moment before his fingers sneaked in the side and played with her warm, wet folds. She was more than ready for him.

"Don't" Kelly breathed as she sensed what was coming. "i just want you in." She whispered, just craving him to be inside her and also being conscious of how long they were away from their company.

Peter nodded only wanting to grant her her wish. He pulled her off the unit so she now stood on front of him as he removed her bottoms, they both stood there taking in their naked and aroused partner. Kelly moved closer to Peter and pressed her chest tightly against his know he loved to feel her hardened points against his bare chest. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle allowing his tip to meet her entrance. He teased for a moment before seeing her begging eyes and plunging straight in. They each released a cry of sheer ecstasy as he moved them over to lean against the wall and pumped in and out of her with pace. Kelly's fingers dug into his back as she felt the onset of her orgasm.

"Oh, God, so close" she managed to mutter in his ear spurring him on.

He thrust a couple more times before they both collected their euphoric highs. Aware that there were people outside Kelly attempted to keep her moaning to a minimum tempo, but this was pleasure caused by Peter Gallagher that she was contending with. She knew which was most likely to win. They held each other close as they recovered their breathing before sharing a few more sweet kisses then redressing.

"We should go back down." Kelly said regretting it.

"I know" he replied taking her in for one last kiss. "i love you."

"I love you too." She said as she opened the door and led the way back outside.

When they reached back outside they were pleasantly surprised to see that everyone was still laughing and joking in the swimming pool even Melinda.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Katie shouted as she noticed them begin to set the table.

"Oh we were starting to prepare the food."

Everyone seemed to nod satisfied with their discussed excuse. It wasn't too long before they were beginning to bring the food out to the table as Peter fired up the barbeque.

"Is that everything?" Melinda asked as Kelly sat another plate on the table.

"Uh yea, I just have to make the salad."

"I'll help." Melinda offered as she followed Kelly into the kitchen.

"So..." Melinda began after a moment while chopping up some tomatoes, "You guys were preparing the food earlier."

Kelly knew Melinda wasn't subtle but oh God! "Umm yeah" she tried not to make eye contact.

"Really? And which room did you do that in?" Melinda tried not to giggle, "Cause you weren't in the kitchen."

Kelly froze before she heard Melinda burst into giggles.

"You guys were up there a while, the sex must have been good." Melinda laughed at her friend.

"I am so not having this conversation" Kelly laughed back as she picked up the salad bowl and began outside. "But just for the record, it was better than good."

Melinda couldn't help but laugh as she followed Kelly outside. Melinda remembered all the timed when Kelly looked sad or when she knew she was lonely so now it was just good to see her best friend this happy. Kelly just seemed so much more alive and enthusiastic.

Everyone sat around the table as Peter stood at the barbeque grilling the burgers.

"Umm honey could you take over for a moment please?" he asked sweetly.

"Umm sure." She said a little worried given the fact that she had never barbequed before.

He disappeared into the house before returning a couple minutes later.

"I hope you realise I could have totally ruined these as i have no clue what I'm doing." She told him on his return

"Yeah I know but I trust you." He smiled back. "Okay you need to turn them over now." He told her.

"Umm are you kidding?" she returned.

Peter just laughed "here let me help."

"Um yeah please do" someone shouted form the table before they all erupted into laughter.

Peter positioned himself behind his wife as he placed his hand over hers on the fork and helped her flip the burgers over.

"See, easy" he whispered to her before she turned her head and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Kelly allowed herself to lean her back against her chest as she gladly accepted the cuddle he offered when his arms circled her body holding her tight.

They all really enjoyed their barbeque and by the time they finished eating and clearing up it was getting dark. They lit the chimney to keep them warm in the night air as they all covered themselves in clothes having still been wearing swimwear. Kelly snuggled herself up in one of Peter's hoodies the most comfortable thing she thought she could ever wear. They enjoyed the heat, having put the twins to bed already they sang quietly together as well as sharing jokes and toasting marshmallows. Eventually at the back of eleven Melinda and Jake thanked them and took their sleepy daughter home to bed.

Peter did his rounds locking up the house and checking on the kids before he found Kelly in bed. Snuggling up close behind her he wrapped his arms around her receiving a kiss.

"I had a really great day today." Kelly whispered to her husband.

"Me too baby" he whispered back as he kissed her head. "What was your favourite part?" he asked kind of already knowing the answer.

Kelly chuckled slightly as she turned around in his arms to face him. "I think you know the answer to that."

"I think I do." Peter nodded in agreement as her lips covered his in a brief but loving kiss. She positioned herself half on top of him with her head resting comfily on his chest.

"Peter?" she whispered after a moment.

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you love me forever?" She asked him in a cute voice.

"No..." he answered but let the pause linger until she lifted her head off his chest to check if his face was serious.

He placed his hand on her cheek stroking her delicate skin as he finished his sentence.

"Much longer than that baby."

**Well that's it I really hope you all enjoyed.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRESS THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW FOR ME! X**


	39. Chapter 39: the game show

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot and I love you all! Here is a new update now that I am back from my holiday. Hope you enjoy.**

**This is for Jen I hope you like it honey and thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you and bug you with questions. X**

**-**

Peter walked into his room to find his wife on front of the mirror sorting her top as she stared at her reflection.

"Hey" he said silently so not to startle her.

Kelly spun around on her heel and smiled warmly at him as he walked towards her. As soon as he reached she gladly reached up and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and stealing a peck from his lips. Peter smiled shortly before staring into her eyes.

"You ready?" he asked until he saw her nod. "You're not nervous are you baby?"

"No, don't be daft." Kelly responded "I know you better than I even know myself." She giggled. "Plus we are doing this for charity."

"Yeah. We're gonna do great." He said sweetly before his hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in for another kiss.

Kelly slowly accepted his tongue into her mouth to meet her own. He brushed his taste off hers slowly and sensually as he deepened their kiss. Kelly moaned lightly into his mouth as he grip on him tightened. Their well practised mouths moving in well practised motions. 

When Peter heard her second moan he knew it was time to stop. If he didn't pull away then he never would until he had had her completely, and right now, they just didn't have time.

-

Kelly and Peter walked hand and hand into the studio where they were about to participate in a Mr and Mrs game show to raise money for charity. When they first arrived they were given their microphones and introduced to the presenters and the two couples that they would play against. Peter could tell that Kelly was a little nervous, his was probably one of the more public things they had done together since being together, plus it would give the outside world insight to their private life, something Kelly was known to be protective of.

"It's going to be fun." Peter whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

"I know" she smiled back reassuringly "I'm looking forward to it."

"Really? You are?" he laughed unconvinced.

"Yes, I look forward to everything I do with you."

"Uh huh" he said with all the sarcasm he could.

"Peter... you don't think they are going to ask about our sex life do you?" she whispered so that only he heard her.

"Well baby, seen as how it's a family show, I doubt it...but, if they do..." he stopped his sentence in order to tease her.



"What? If they do what?" she said in a mocking tone knowing that he was just playing with her.

"If they do then I have nothing to hide, I am very proud of my sex life."

"Shhh!" She scolded him for talking so loud.

"Well i am..." he smiled.

Kelly could only laugh, oh how she loved him. She leaned up and stole a light kiss from his lips as she heard the studio music begin knowing that they were on first.

"Everyone please welcome, Peter Gallagher and Kelly Rowan."

Kelly shot a look at Peter at the mention of "Rowan" they were married, why didn't they give her his surname?

"It's okay baby, they do that with all the couples." Kelly only nodded at his comfort.

Peter took Kelly's hand in his own lacing his fingers easily through hers as he lead her out from backstage. They were greeted by loud cheers and whistles from the live audience as they descended the stairs, never letting go of each other. When they reached the bottom they shook hand with the presenters causing them to have to let go of each other.

"Welcome." The male presenter said.

"Thanks." They replied in unison.



Peter slipped his hand over Kelly's lower back, half to comfort her and partly because he didn't want to stand next to her and not be touching her. No, he couldn't. She turned to smile at him briefly when he rested his hand on her lower back where it fitted perfectly and comfortable from practise.

"Okay" the female presenter began "for this first game one of you will go into that booth over there and put on a blindfold and headphones while we ask the other five questions. When we are finished their partner will join us again and we ask the same questions. The aim is to match your answers with your partners."

Kelly and Peter both just nodded knowing that the explanation was more for the audience's sake than theirs. Kelly felt Peter's hand grip her a little tighter as they prepared themselves to begin.

"Okay, who is going into the booth?"

"I am." Kelly replied.

"Okay well if you would like to get ready. Then we can begin."

Kelly just nodded at the presenters as she began to turn around. Peter leaned down and placed a light kiss on the side of her head.

"Good luck baby." He whispered.

Kelly smiled at her husband, she couldn't imagine not having him in her life. She stole a quick cuddle from him before heading into the little booth and blocking herself out with a silver blindfold and headphones.

"Aww she looks so cute." Peter smiled and received an "aww" from the audience.

"Okay Peter are you ready for your five questions?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Okay here we go...Question one: What is your ideal night together? A) a romantic stroll, B) a nice meal C) a night out partying or D) an early night in." The female presenter asked.

Peter smiled immediately knowing his answer, though he thought he should at least pretend to ponder the question.

"Remember you want Kelly to match your answer."

"Okay, I think it would have to be D, an early night in." Peter had to grin slightly as he heard the whistles from the audience.

"Question 2: What is your favourite physical feature of your wife's?"

Peter looked over at Kelly for a moment, how could he choose? He loved every part of her.

"Okay well I love her lips, they are just amazing, however, i think, i have to say her eyes. That's what captures me most about her, they are so loving and truthful."

"Okay so her eyes."

"Yes."



"Okay Peter, for the third question we spoke to you son and Daughter, Craig and Katie"

"Oh dear." Peter interrupted getting a laugh from the audience and the presenters.

"We asked them how they would describe you two as a couple." Everyone took in Peter slightly worried expression as he shook his head. "Did they say...A) They have their moments, B) totally in love and can't ever keep their hand off each other, or C) they are your everyday boring married couple?"

Peter laughed, "I think that would be B."

Everyone laughed, poor kids.

"Okay question 4...what is Kelly's worst habit?"

"Oh! That's a hard one... you know I don't think she has any, she's perfect." He claimed with all the sincerity in the world.

"Okay, now Peter this is the last question: What, in your opinion, would you tell your wife she looks best in?"

Peter grinned immediately knowing the answer he would give.

"Everything and nothing."

"I'm sorry?" the presenter asked.

"That's what I would tell her, she looks good in everything and nothing."

"Everything and nothing...okay..." the presenter said thinking it was a weird answer. "Well let's get Kelly back out here."

Peter's smile widened as he watched Kelly gracefully removed her blind fold and headphones as she stood up to rejoin him. Peter being the gentleman he was rushed over to the booth and opened the door for her and offered his hand to help her down the small step. The crowd looked on to them in awe.

"You looked so sexy in those garments." He whispered so only she could hear.

Kelly giggled lightly wondering what she was about to be asked, as she was welcomed back to stand next to her husband she felt him lace his fingers through hers in both comfort and affection.

"Okay Kelly, remember you want to try and match your husband's answers"

Kelly just nodded and smiled briefly at Peter.

"Okay question one: we asked Peter, What would be your ideal night together? A) A romantic stroll, B) a nice meal, C) a night out partying or D) an early night in? Remember you want to match Peter's answer if you can."

"Okay then it would be D an early night in" Kelly answered a little bashfully.

"That's a match."

Kelly glad fully accepted a congratulatory kiss on the cheek from Peter before turning back to concentration mode.

"Okay number 2: We asked Peter what his favourite physical feature of yours is, what do you think he said?"

"My eyes." She answered immediately.

"Wow no hesitation there, but that is another match!"

The crowd cheered as Kelly and Peter locked eyes as she thanked him silently.

"You two are so cute..." the presenter interrupted, "okay ready? Here's question 3: We spoke to Craig and Katie and asked them how they would describe you two as a couple. Did they answer A) They have their moments, B) Totally in love and can't keep their hands off each other or C) just your everyday boring married couple?"

Kelly giggles, "I'm afraid that would have to be B."

Kelly looked up at Peter searching to see if she had managed to match their answers. He winked at her as they announced that once again, their answers were a perfect match, just like themselves.

"Okay Kelly, you're doing well so far, so let's see how you handle question 4: We asked Peter what he thinks your worst habit is. What do you think he said?"

"What there isn't an A, B, C, for this one?" she asked in a giggle.

"No I'm afraid not." The presenter laughed.

"Hmm, okay, then i have a terrible habit of worrying."

"Worrying is that your answer?"

"Uh yea I think so." Kelly nodded.

"Well I'm afraid that is not a match."

"Awww" Kelly turned to look at Peter wondering what he had said.

"Peter claimed that you didn't have any, you're perfect."

"Awww," Kelly turned to look at him with loving eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you baby." She leaned up to kiss him, on front of everyone but didn't linger on his lips for too long. When she did pull away her hand found its way around his waist as she held herself closely to him.

"Okay the final question, we asked Peter, what in his opinion, would he tell you you look good in."

Kelly smiled widely immediately knowing the correct answer.

"You look like you know this one."

"Yeah, he always tell me this...the answer is everything and nothing."

"That is absolutely correct!" the presenters beamed "that's four out of five, a great score."



Kelly and Peter shared a brief hug before waving to the crowd and disappearing up the steps and away back stage.

-

Peter barely allowed Kelly to be out of the way of the crowd before he grabbed her and pressed her deeply against the wall. His lips really didn't take long before they covered hers as he kissed her desperately. His mouth opened and begged hers to follow, it didn't.

"Peter! What are you doing?"

"Oh baby I don't know but for some reason that just really turned me on."

His lips covered hers again as he kissed her frantically. This time she allowed herself to get slightly lost in it. Her lips parted this time as her tongue met his searching one, they brushed together in light, feather-like strokes as they tasted each other's irresistible taste. Kelly even found herself moaning. Especially when Peter's hands began to wonder down her back eventually squeezing at her ass through her clothes. Kelly could feel his groin stirring against his and knew she should stop it right there and then, however she couldn't, didn't want to even, she was one hundred percent powerless against him. Her hands moved to his hair as they tangled themselves in his dark curls that she loved so much. Peter's keen hands now headed round her stomach and up to grip at her breasts. As their kiss continued both were completely oblivious to where they were or how long they were taking...

"Kelly! Peter!" they heard a voice as they jumped apart from each other and tried to sort theirselves out to look less flushed and aroused.

"OH! There you are! Come on your on for round two in half a minute!" The voice spoke again a little alarmed.

Kelly and Peter followed the eager man to their positions as they prepared for round two.

-

When they came on stage they found themselves parted by a wall, much to their distaste however it was only for a short round. They were each presented with two signals, which resembled table-tennis bats. However one was pink and was blue. The game was simple they were asked a series of questions and if the answer was Kelly they held up the pink and if it was Peter they held up the blue, the only catch was that they had to match.

It really didn't seem to take them long to finish with top marks, they matched all six of their answers. The other two couples went after them and of course they didn't know how each of the other couples had got on.

"And the highest scorers, going into the grand finale are..." the presenter paused for suspense.

Kelly gripped at Peter's hand in anticipation, she knew they had a good chance as they only got, what one out of eleven, she quickly did the math in her head.

"...KELLY AND PETER!"

The crowd screamed in excitement as Kelly and Peter shared a congratulatory kiss and cuddle before shaking hands with the other couples.

-

"Okay Kelly, Peter this round is very similar to the first round though you are now playing for money."



"Yes" the other presenter picked up, "The other one of you will now go into the booth as we ask the other four questions, three about their partner and one about them self. For each of the first three a match get your five thousand dollars for your charity and if you get the fourth question matching answers then it's worth fifteen thousand so potentially you could have thirty thousand dollars for you your charity."

Peter took his place in the booth this time seen as how Kelly had been in there the first time round.

"Okay Kelly now remember the first three are about Peter, so here we go...which does Peter say is his favourite song to sing from his album?"

"Oh my God! That's so difficult he loves them all! Ummm, oh my, okay I think he would say "still I long for your kiss" purely because I was in his video for it."

"Okay question two...who is Peter's biggest role model?"

"UH!" Kelly made a mocking gesture of not knowing, "The man has so many I wouldn't know which one to choose, okay...purely because I was working with him on The OC when this artist was used I'll say Solomon Burke."

"Okay you're doing well, your third question, what is Peter's biggest guilty pleasure?"

Kelly just started to laugh. "I his answers match mine right?" she waited for the nod of confirmation; "okay then he would say I was his biggest guilty pleasure."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, believe me i know him."



The whole crowd laughed.

"Okay last question and remember this one is worth double the money. What is your favourite, given the choice, of all of Peter's movies?"

"To Gillian on her 37th Birthday." Kelly answered immediately.

"Really?" the male presenter asked in slight surprise, "not "summer lovers"?"

"Uh no... Why would I need to watch that on screen when I have it on front of me every single day?" Kelly asked rhetorically making everyone laugh at her wittiness.

Peter was invited out to join them as he was then asked the same question as her.

"Remember this is for money Peter"

He just nodded as he made his way to stand behind Kelly and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Okay, we asked Kelly, which of the songs on your album she thought was your favourite."

""Still i long for you kiss" because she was in the video." He kissed her head as they announced the first match and the five thousand dollar prize.

"Okay secondly, we asked your wife who your biggest role model is."

Kelly laced her fingers through her husband's where they sat on her stomach as she awaited his answer, nervous because she didn't know if she was right or not.

"Oh, I have many many role models but I think Mr Solomon Burke has really inspired me."

He knew his answer was a good one when Kelly spun around in his arms and hugged him tight in excitement.

"Okay, you guys are so close, here's the third question Peter, what is your biggest guilty pleasure?"

"My wife." He said without barely a moment to waste.

Kelly looked up at him and laughed, "I so knew you were gonna say that."

"It's a match?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a match, one more and you guys could have hit the jackpot. Okay here it is, we asked Kelly which of your movies is her favourite."

Peter paused for a moment really thinking about his answer.

"Well it would be between two I think, umm...God...I think "To Gillian on her 37th Birthday" because she loves the story line."

Kelly tried to contain her excitement knowing that his answer matched hers.

"YOU'VE WON THIRTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!"



Peter could have screamed. He picked Kelly up and spun her around in a circle before placing several deep kisses on her lips.

"We did it baby." He whispered.

"Yes we did."

"I think this calls for a celebration..." he said suggestively but so only she heard.

"Well you had better take me home then"

-

The door made a loud thud as Peter swung it open too busy kissing his wife to care what noise it made. They walked into the room in each other's embrace flinging anything that got in their way to the side. They fell onto the bed, Peter being careful not to squash her tiny frame beneath him as he applied pressure to certain areas, especially her groin. As their tongues meshed together they moaned, hungry for each other. Today they had learnt just how well they actually did know each other but also how lost they would be without their other half, without their soul mate, without each other.

Peter let his hands roam up her top as he felt her already hardened nipples poking through the cups of her bra, aching to be touched. He reframed from kissing her for only a moment to pull her top up and over her head discarding it from her completely. Next to go was her bra, as he could then give her breasts the attention she was craving. His mouth moved to her neck as his hand massaged her breasts, his thumbs rolling over her perky nipples antagonising her further. Kelly moaned in complete and utter pleasure. Her back arched as she pressed her chest further into his touch and created more workspace on her neck for him. Peter's lips continued their decent until he took her breast into his mouth, kissing, sucking, nibbling, it didn't matter what he did it was going to drive her crazy.



Kelly gripped his hair urging him on as she pressed him closer onto her skin. As he kissed her chest his hands worked on the button of the stylish jeans she was wearing, until they were lying open. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to know she was wet, know he was having his special effect on her, know that she was desperate for him like he was her. He slipped his hand down between her jeans and her panties rubbing only lightly without any great pleasure as he grazed the dampened lacy material under his fingers.

Kelly let out a gasp as she felt his hand go down her jeans and tease her slightly, she knew what he was doing, but she wanted to make sure he was at the same state as she was. She began to push herself into a sitting position unfortunately causing him to have to stop kissing her breasts. Now she could remove his shirt. Once that was taken care of she copied his motions as she kissed his bare chest from where he stood now on front of her. His eyes fell closed as he enjoyed the warm touches of her lips and tongue on his chest, he didn't notice her loosen his trousers and push both them and his boxers to the ground. She went to take his impressive length in her hands but he stopped her.

"Baby if you do that I am going to explode right now."

She just nodded in a slight understanding as she allowed him to push back down to a lying position as he carefully climbed on top of her and between her now enticingly parted legs. He kissed her hard on the mouth as he slipped his finger under her panties and pulled them right down her legs. His naked groin now pressed against her naked groin bringing them both closer to that all important release. Kelly moaned as she felt Peter's hand creep up her thigh heading for her heated and wet centre. He wasted no time in slipping his finger over her centre bud making her groan in an almost pained tone. Then the inevitable came when he plunged two fingers directly into her testing her boundaries and ensuring she was ready.

"Now" she managed in a raspy breath.

Peter withdrew his hand immediately at his wife's command and rested his tip at her entrance. He nudges a tiny tiny bit inside her. The moan he got in return was well worth the torture. He now plunged hard and fast into her loving how her whole body responded in the most perfect way. His mouth met hers as he began to move within her pulsating at a reasonable speed as he stirred up all the feeling of pleasure and desire and love that two people can share.

His lips left hers when the breathing became too ragged and instead he placed sloppy kisses all over her collar bone and her neck. He felt the familiar sensation of her walls clamping around him inside her as he prepared for what was coming. This time they screamed each other's names in perfect harmony and the exact same moment as he came inside her.

Collapsing on top of her he tried to calm his own breathing as she calmed hers.

"Wow, that was amazing." He claimed after a moment before stealing a kiss.

"Yes it was..." she grinned as wide as she could, "and that's only the celebration for round one..."

Before he could even think about what she said she flipped them over and pinned him to the bed.

-

**Okay so I hope you weren't bored or anything by that I'm still trying to get into the writing thin again after my holiday.**

**Please please please leave me a review if you can spare a moment, I'd love the feedback and I could use a confidence boost! X**


	40. Chapter 40: fantasies

**Hello all my lovely readers. Hope you are all good. Okay so I'm sitting here and Jennyloveskandy is writing right next to me and it gave me the urge to write as well. So you have her to thank for this update. **

**Anyways I know I haven't updated this for a wee while and I watched this movie with Jen the other day (a few times) and it kinda gave me a bit of an idea, so let's see how it turns out. **

**P.S. thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**-**

Kelly had been working hard recently, she had a new movie on the go and it had been keeping her from her husband and kids more than she wanted, not that she ever wanted to be away from them but sometimes a break was nice, however this vacation from her family seemed everlasting. She was glad today though because she was hoping to get away early, they had planned for the scenes to be finished by half past seven which would be perfect because she could be home in time to kiss her babies goodnight and then she would have the entire evening with her handsome husband whom she had an undying craving for.

Peter was bored, it was only six in the evening and he desperately wanted Kelly home, it was so boring without her, plus he was a little teeny tiny bit still...kinda...maybe...perhaps, feeling horny after this afternoon and the movie he had watched. The kids were playing happily on their wee may on the floor, Blake and Megan were getting so grown up now, almost one, which would be a great thing to celebrate, Peter couldn't help but think about if him and Kelly would have any more children together, I mean it wasn't like twins were a handful all the time and they had plenty room, right? He shook these thoughts from his mind, one day in the near future he would probably approach the subject with his wife but for now he just wanted to enjoy actually having an evening where he wasn't in bed and asleep when she got home. He was just going to enjoy having a night of no worries with her. Craig and Katie were out and the twins would be in bed.

Kelly was so relieved, the last scene had just been shot and earlier than planned. She could pack up and head home to be with her family, for the first time in quite a wee while she 

wouldn't be sneaking in late being the last one to bed then the first one up sneaking about once again before leaving a still silent house. Tonight would be different. She couldn't stop thinking about Peter the entire journey home, she was just desperate to have him in her arms, well to be in his arms, to be kissing him, to hug him, to press herself against him, to fell his naked chest against her own, to... she didn't want to think any longer, well she wanted to, but stopped herself because if she didn't then she wouldn't have the patience that she needed until the kids were asleep.

Peter became alert as he heard her car pull up their drive, practically running to the window he watched in awe as she gracefully got out of her car and collected her bags from the back seat. By the time she reached the door he was at the other side hauling it open for her.

"Hey baby." He said almost too enthusiastically.

"Well hello to you too." She smiled back as she started through the door being sure to pause next to him for a kiss.

When their mouths met neither of them actually wanted to stop, they could have just taken each other right there. Unfortunately Blake and Megan were sitting there giggling at the sight of their mother.

"HI babies." She cooed as she broke from Peter, dropped her bags and hurried down to sit with her kids.

She grabbed up Megan, mummy's little girl, and placed her on her lap as she rocked back and forward slightly as she kissed the wee girls head, of course she didn't leave out Blake she also leaned over and kissed him softening her voice to her motherly tone and telling him what an adorable little thing he is. Peter watched the affection she offered them with adoration before he crawled over to join them taking Blake onto his own knee. They played toys for a small while as well as singing and tickling each other, Peter and Kelly included. When both children were Knackered they took their opportunity and Kelly tucked them up in their beds, all cosy.



-

When she returned down stairs, he was settled on the couch waiting for her, he couldn't help but smile her so angelic as she took a small jump off the last step and swayed towards him. Automatically she sat right next to him, resting her head on his shoulder she snuggled up close to him never wanting to move, well unless it was to go upstairs with him.

"Good day sweetie?" he asked placing a few light pecks on the top of her forehead until she raised her head up to answer him.

"It was alright, only good part was getting home early to you."

He smiled at that and reached his lips down to kiss her briefly but passionately.

"What about you? Good day? What did you get up to?" she asked in a semi-whisper.

"It was...umm...uneventful." he claimed hesitantly.

"Uh huh, so convincing. So what did you do?"

"Nothing much, the kids were all out and i watched a movie that was on lifetime then they came back again."

"Hmm ok."

Peter released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Which didn't help his pleading innocent.



"Okay, so what was the movie?" she asked interested.

"Oh umm, i can't remember the title, sorry baby." He lied, "so you wanna go to bed?"

"Uh huh, nice try."

"What?" he tried again to make out that he was being truthful.

"We will go to bed when you confess what movie it was you watched." He was hiding whatever it was and she knew him too well to let him get away with it.

"Uh you can read me too well baby." He laughed.

"I know." She giggled back, "so...are you gonna tell me what movie it was so that we can go to bed...and..." she moved her mouth closer to his ear, "...catch up?"

Peter felt her warm breath tickle his ear and it caused a slight tightening in his pants. He realised she had won, he was going to have to tell her or he would never get her to bed.

"Okay, but don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad honey?" she asked slightly mocking him.

"Was it porn?"

"Kelly! Honey! Come on!" He almost shouted in surprise and shock at her bluntness. "In the middle of the afternoon!!"

"Well why else won't you tell me what it was?"

"Umm...well...kinda...maybe...perhaps...it's possible..."

"Peter just tell me why." She cut him off in impatience but not annoyance.

"Because you were in it."He gritted his teeth and averted his eyes.

"I was in it?"

"That's what I said."

Kelly couldn't help but laugh at him, wondering what movie it was.

"You're not mad?" he asked after a moment of her enlightening giggles.

"NO!" she swatted him playfully. "Why would I be mad? Plus i might have watched one of your movies sort of, recently."

"Oh you did, did you?"

She smiled at him cheekily. "Actually, wait. What movie was it?"

"A Crime of Passion."



She thought for a moment before smiling again, "And did you enjoy it?" she played with her fingers on his chest.

"Oh, more than you know." He leaned down and caught her lips in his for a longer kiss.

She pressed her body weight against him causing him to fall back on the sofa with her landing half on top of him. They deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers out and chasing it until they clashed together, brushing together and mixing tastes with each others. Kelly moaned ever so slightly before they broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes in a content silence.

"So..." Peter broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"How energetic are you feeling honey?"

"Well that depends on what the energy is going to be used on" she replied as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Well, there was a certain scene in the movie "A crime of passion"..."

"The scene where I dance" she interrupted knowingly.

"Right..." again she interrupted before he could continue.

"And..." she lifted her eyebrows questioningly as she eyed him seductively. "You want me to do a little dance for you?"



Peter raised his eyebrows too, she actually just hit the nail on the head. He smiled as she pecked lightly at his lips again.

"Well, you don't _have _to." He ran his hand up and over her back, "but I gotta tell you baby, on screen it was hot" he emphasised the last word, "but in real life I can't imagine what it would do to me."

Kelly had to try not to laugh, then she got an idea, perhaps she could share a secret fantasy of her own.

"I tell you what." Her voice was still low and seductive. "If I make your fantasy come true, then you have to make one of mine come true."

"A fantasy for a fantasy." He smiled widely, "oh I like the sound of that."

Her smile also grew, since she had watched his version of "titanic" she had had this dream in her head, never having the confidence to ask him for it. However this was the perfect opportunity and it would also be an amazing sexual reunion after the small time they have spend together recently.

"It has to be from one of my movies though." He interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course." She said in a mocking shock that he felt the need to tell her.

She couldn't wait, she was actually getting really excited, this would definitely be a night to remember.

"So..." he stroked her cheek with his thumb as his head nudged closer to hers and their voices hushed into whispers. "What do you want from me?"



"I want..." she paused for a moment, his face was so close to hers that she was battling the temptation to kiss him right there and then, but she had to tell him want she wanted. "I want, you to do me up against the mirror, exactly like you did Catherine Zeta Jones."

She sighed at the mere thought, I mean they had made love, had sex, fucked, whatever you want to call it in many different places, but as soon as she saw him in that particular scene, instead of cringing at the fact he was kissing another woman, she was completely aroused by the situation and craved to be that woman, against the mirror with her lover tight against her making her breath harshly in pleasure. Plus she knew they had the perfect mirror in their room, she had looked at it a few times and thought that it was perfect for the scene. The thought was completely enticing, apparently it was to Peter also as she felt a slight bump from his groin from where she lay on top of him.

She once again grasped his lips in hers, immediately deepening their kiss tasting him, craving him. She didn't know how long she could play the game of fantasies. She just really wanted to have him. However, she knew that it would be much more intense if she managed to keep up her performance while dancing.

After breaking their kiss which went on for what seemed like forever, Kelly picked herself up off of him stretching out a hand and pulling him up next to her, next she linked her fingers through his and lead him upstairs to their room. She sent him to check the twins were asleep while she found the appropriate attire and went to their en-suite. When she heard him enter the room she shouted, ordering him to sit on the bed and wait.

Peter sat there in silence, twiddling his thumbs and trying not to get himself too excited before it was time. However when he heard the music she had chosen start to play on the CD player he felt his trousers tightening already. It was very possible that he might have to make her cut her dance short to prevent him coming right there and then. The thought of her doing a seductive dance just for him, to turn him on AND in sexy clothes too.

The music had begun, and he was gazing at the closet which led to the bathroom, he couldn't contain himself, he was so desperate to just see her already. He clasped his hands just as her arm appeared, exactly like in the movie casting away a silky dressing gown. Her hand performed a slight movement before he saw her leg appear, her black, partially see through stockings with lace that curved perfectly around her smooth thigh. Next he saw her 

hip, then her chest, then her face as she emerged from behind the wall. She placed her back to the door as she danced up and down running her hand up her legs in time with the music. Peter was definitely getting aroused as he looked her up from foot to head, her sexy see through black satin dress pulled over a set of dark matching lingerie with the stocking finishing it off. Her hair curved slightly around her face at the front and her make-up was done to perfection. She was definitely something. The music continued to beat through the air creating a sense of seduction and intensity. She flicked her hair about for him as she parted with the door frame and got closer to him. She twisted and swayed her hips, crouching closer to the floor then running her hands back up her legs, over her groin, up her stomach, over her breasts which he could see hard through her clothing, up her neck, over her cheeks and eventually through her hair, lifting it up as she swayed then dropping it back to its place around her face.

His hands were clamped together so tightly, trying in desperation to control himself, so much so that his knuckles shone white with the pressure. The bulge in his trousers was now more than evident, it was obvious. Which was a good thing as it encouraged Kelly to continue. Their eyes fluttered closed almost in unison, his because he was so aroused at the sight of his wife and hers because of his excitement and because she was actually slightly aroused by the way her hands ran over her body. His enjoyment was the main cause of her enjoyment.

She followed the next move that she could remember from the filming of the scene. Confidently taking another step closer to him she flicked herself forward giving a look of lust and swung her leg up onto the bed. The song had still a minute or so to go so she improvised a little, with one foot up on the bed and one more still clamped to the floor she gripped her garment at the waist and pulled it up slowly with her fingers slightly revealing her stocking tops and her bare thighs. In another sexy motion she slipped a finger under one stocking and then guided it gently and teasingly down her leg until she slipped it off her foot and allowing it to fall unaided to the floor.

He continued to watch in utter amazement, this was better than the film and definitely better than he had imagine it in reality. He was so glad that that movie happened to be on and he happened to watch it. His wife now perched on the end of their bed repeating the same motion with her other stocking, however this time when she removed it she threw it to him. He caught it eagerly, like a boy about to get laid for the first time. Again she flashed him a look of seduction and lust as she turned onto her hands and knees and crawled towards him as the song came to a close.

He was breathless by the time she reached him. His legs got Goosebumps as she ran her hand up them ascending to the place that mattered most. She allowed her fingers only to graze him as she felt how stiff he was against her fingers. He let out a sharp gasp as if he could release himself that very moment. She smiled devilishly loving what she managed to do to him and she didn't even have to touch him. Crawling a little further up his body she allowed him to kiss her. Their lips crashing together in desperation, his hands still glued together on his stomach scared to move and not wanting this moment to ever end.

"How was it for you?" she asked biting her bottom lip as she met eyes with him.

"I think..." he gasped for another breath, "you can answer that one just by looking at me."

"Well I'm glad to see it." She whispered back releasing a slight giggle.

She leaned over and took his lips in hers for a teasing kiss, she opened her mouth but didn't let his tongue meet hers, every time he tried to make contact between the two she simply withdrew her tongue like a game of catch. Then when she pulled away she simply climbed off him. It was his turn to hold up his end of the bargain.

-

Kelly stood on front of the mirror looking at her reflection and running her hand through her air. She saw him approach her, without saying anything he began to reply how he remembered the scene in his head. He knew he was aroused to the point of no return already and he also knew that she was somewhat aroused as he could see her hardened nipples through the transparent dress-thing she wore.

He placed his hand on the hair behind her head and ran his fingers through it for a moment before moving it aside to free the skin on her neck. His hands met her hips almost in unison with his lips meeting her soft neck, just like in the scene. He began placing several light kisses over her skin. Shortly after leaving her hip his left hand made its way up her side 

before tracing the exposed skin above her cleavage. She tried not to sigh too loud as his mouth teased her neck and his fingers slipped under the top of her garment so that his fingertips lightly grazed the top of her breasts. Then, not giving her too much he removed his hand and placed it back onto her hip.

This was exactly how Kelly imagined it, maybe better, and it was only the very beginning. Thinking of how good it felt already compared to what was still to come she made herself wet between the legs. The intensity of this was increased as Peter's hands once again began to wonder.

He slipped both his sensual hands downwards, as they moved from her hips down her front and to the upper parts of her legs. They then made their course back up as they travelled inside stroking her thighs tormentingly through the thin material of her dress. She sighed heavily at the sensation he was causing, wet her knees went little weaker as she watched the reflection of his hand grazing ever so slightly over her wet centre, not giving her much of a touch but just enough to stimulate the most amazing feeling to conjure up within her. She knew what move came next so she took the position unprompted. Twisting her head to the side to reach for his lips, which were also hungry for hers. They joined together, four lips locked for the most fervent kiss of the evening so far. His tongue reached out through parted lips to meet with her more delicate one, they clashed together without fault, sharing their tastes and creating a new, more succulent one of their own. His hand slipped up to grip her cheek as her ran his thumb over her smooth velvety skin, feeling the heat evaporate from her.

Kelly moaned through the kiss, throaty noises which were raspy compared to her normal pure voice. She was having the time of her life. He always made her feel like this, although this time something was different, perhaps because they were fulfilling each other's fantasies, they were more aroused now than they normally would be before foreplay, in actual fact Kelly was glad that the scene wouldn't include foreplay as she wouldn't be able to wait that long, and by the feel of his erection against her back neither would he.

Peter continued to kiss her, stroking her skin as his tongue played with hers in a soft caress. He knew she could probably feel his hardened state against her, but he also knew that it would only serve him in getting her closer to that all important edge. He never really thought about the possibility of Kelly finding this scene from "Titanic" enticing enough to want to experience it in reality, but he was only too happy to serve her, to him, this scene 

was also hot and somewhat amorous, plus this time it was with the woman that he loved and there would be actual sex.

Finally Kelly turned around in his arms wrapping her own arms around his neck as their kiss continued. Both in utter bliss that they daren't part. He lifted her up onto the small ledge that separated them from being against the actual mirror already. He hands changed so that they could roam his hair, his dark locks tangling together with every frantic comb of her fingers. Eventually they had to break their kiss, both completely breathless and panting. Kelly gasped for a mixture of air and in pleasure as her husband found her neck once again. He brushed his lips lightly off of her sensitive spots, sometimes leaving a slight wetness as if he was marking her as his own.

Kelly knew she couldn't wait much longer. While he focused on her neck she let her hands wander over his chest, gradually descending to his trousers where she fought with the belt. Pulling it open she had almost set him free, he was practically bursting out of his trousers and boxers which made it slightly more difficult to pull them down, his gaping bulge creating a bit of an obstacle. Nevertheless with her degree of determination she succeeded and he was released and ready.

Peter moaned slightly as he felt the air hit the tip of his manhood, such a relief. He moved his mouth away from Kelly's neck now, pausing for a moment to take in the picture of her face. She was definitely enjoying this and he was glad. Her eyes were flickering closed with her head sticky with sweet beats of sweat. Again he leaned in and caught her lips, this time hurriedly and sloppily. Both in voluntary precision not to miss each other's throbbing lips. During their lip-lock Peter's hands wandered from their place on the edge of her knees, one hovered on her thigh just simply stroking the silky skin that lay there and the other drifting north to give some attention to her breasts. His thumb rolled over her nipple feeling it harden some more under his interest. He had to swallow her moan as he committed the act of creating undying sensations all over her body.

Her hands moved to his cheeks as she pulled his face away, almost hyperventilating she chose to speak through her eyes. He caught his breath for a moment as she parted them slightly, his eyes flickered open to the sight of her silently asking him to take her now. While still lost in her eyes he slipped his hands slowly up her legs until he managed to remove her panties and discard them on the floor. She gasped at the sudden realisation that she was about to be connected with him and wouldn't have to wait any longer.

Lifting her from the hips off of the small ledge he held her so that he pressed her back against the mirror. He remembered how long it took him to manage to hold CZJ in this position while filming, somehow this time he got it right first time. Kelly's hands gripped him around his neck as he moved her dress to her hips just enough to let him in. She was pressed tight against the cool mirror, trapped between that and his body and for a change they weren't naked. She needed him now.

Peter pecked her lips lightly one more time before watching her expression as he entered her. First with just his tip and then his whole length. She squealed in delight as he did so. After they adjusted to the feeling he pumped into her with stamina, although it was still loving. He kept watching as he did so, loving how accurate she was in pressing her head back against the mirror, her hair messy and with her mouth open as she panted. He continued to penetrate her, both so close to the edge.

"Oh Kelly," he whispered in the same tone he had used on set, "Kelly Kelly Kelly."

She gasped again as their bodies continually slipped up and down the mirror together, with every thrust bringing a rise and then a fall. Their eyes caught each other's for a moment and their mouths met open and lustful, not quite kissing properly but trying to. She gripped to his shoulders tightly, her knuckles turning white with force, again he pumped and again they rose and fell.

One last thrust brought about their climaxes. She pressed herself right up against the mirror screaming out his name in ecstasy as her orgasm over took her. The mere sight of her matched with the extent of his arousal and her voice calling out for him was more than enough to bring about the his own high as he, in rewarding return, shouted her own name back.

She collapsed back against the mirror, the only thing keeping her up was his body which was also exhausted. His head fell to her shoulder for a second until he regained some composure of his breathing. Still she clung to him tightly. He summed up the strength and carried her from the mirror and onto their bed, her body was still limp from the sheer power of their encounter, it was definitely a night to remember.

They cuddled close on the bed, still clothed as they were now both too shattered to do anything about that, it was probably, hand on heart, one of the most intensely passionate sessions they had ever shared.

"I love you baby." He whispered into the dark room as he kissed what happened to be her forehead.

"Hmm, I love you too." He heard in reply.

They lay in silence basking in the arms of each other. Hoping to God that work wouldn't have the opportunity to keep them apart like recently ever again, though they knew it was highly improbable.

"Peter?" for once she broke the silence.

"Yeah" his deep voice answered her almost immediately.

There was a pause before Kelly spoke in her playful/teasing tone. "Are there any more...fantasies...from my movies that you have?"

There was a slight chuckle that floated through the room.

"Well, now you mention it..."

-

**Okay everyone that's it. I really hope you liked, **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review and let me know what you think. Love to all my readers. X**


	41. Chapter 41:i owe you one

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I really don't deserve them but they make me so happy.**

**Here is the next chap, I was going to update something else first but after talking to Jen this chap was kinda planned out so thanks for you help honey.**

**(p.s. the smutt is for 4everkandy lol.)**

**-**

Well they knew it couldn't last long. Their night of ultimate passion turned out to be just one night as they ended up back into the busy work routine. Kelly's project was on the verge of being finished but they were going crazy trying to get the finishing touches on it and that meant a lot of hard work. Peter was on a current break from any projects, he spent his time hanging out with the kids and missing Kelly. He would be back to work soon though and only hoped that they would manage to get some normality back into their routine life and some time to spend together...alone.

-

He was bored. He couldn't find anything to do. The twins were having a nap and Craig and Katie were at school. There was nothing on the telly, he had already read the paper and there wasn't even house work to do...which he would have happily amused himself with. The only thing he could think of to do to amuse himself was to go for a swim, however this was unpractical with the babies being in bed. Yep he was bored.

He found himself ten minutes later searching through his bedside cabinet. Searching for something, anything, a book, a game, anything would do. It took him a moment before he felt something, it was a book lying separate from all his other books. For some reason it caught his attention. As he removed it from its hiding place he was surprise to see what it was.



"100 questions about you and your man." He read aloud.

Of course, now he remembered, the night he was away and Kelly had played this during a drunken game with Melinda and Rachel, the night she had phoned him and they shared the best phone conversation of their life, and then the night once he was home and he found it in the bathroom, then when he used it on her. Oh those two nights were amazing.

Sitting there thinking about the situations it had brought them before he couldn't help but miss Kelly some more. He would do anything for her to be right there with him now. He would do anything to share some more times inspired by this book. Perhaps...he thought...they would.

Settling himself on the bed he flipped open the book and began to scroll the pages. He stopped specifically on the pages which had been written on in dark pen, the pages that they had answered questions from while Melinda secretly wrote their answers down. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of Kelly in that state, daft enough to answer these questions...to share their intimate details, but then again he wouldn't complain about that night because of the unexpected and totally hot phone sex he got.

A thought crossed his mind. She phoned him because she missed him, because he wasn't there and she was turned on by this book. Now it was him sat with that book, turned on, and she wasn't there and he missed her. He couldn't help but wonder if she might happen to be alone as he reached out and snatched the phone from his bedside table.

"Hey baby," he grinned when she answer. Just hearing her voice made him miss her more.

"Hey you."

"What you up to?"

"Just finishing my break and about to go back on set."

Damn he thought, she was finishing her break, if only he had phoned fifteen minutes ago!

"So you're busy?" he asked casually.

"Very. Why?"

"No reason, just missing you."

"Aww I'm missing you too, but hey I reckon I will get home early tonight."

"Really?" his grin would be a match for the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah but now I have to go. Sorry, I'll see you later."

And she was gone.

-

Peter let the phone drop from his hand and watched it bounce on the springy bed a couple times before settling itself, this, the way he was feeling was a short moment of entertainment which distracted him for all of two minutes. Again he swayed his attention back to that fateful book which he still grasped in his hand. Telling himself that his current interest in the book was perfectly acceptable because he was extremely bored, his eyes began to scan the pages once more.

He had now read this page a considerable few times. This question and its answer, or lack thereof where burning a hole in his mind. Of course he knew the answer: she hadn't. But why would she choose to take a shot on this particular one and not share the information 

with her two closest friends? The image of her doing this which his head had formed was undoubtedly hot! Peter began to wish he had witnessed such a sight, I mean, his wife, pleasuring herself, and him with a front seat view! Peter had just found himself a new fantasy.

The sound of Blake crying blinked him out of his thought. Hurriedly he climbed off the bed, a wee bit relieved that he had something to do and that his mind would be diverted before he found himself in what could potentially be an awkward situation, and went to comfort his son.

-

Kelly didn't think she could have been more relieved to pull her car up in the drive that evening. The project was finished. Finally. It was already late and she knew that her babies would already be in bed and she would have to wait until the morning to see them, however she looked forward to seeing her husband. Perhaps he would help her celebrate the fact that she would have more time on her hands now.

Attempting to keep quiet so that she wouldn't disturb the twins, Kelly sneaked through the front door and discarded her jacket from her shoulders and her bag from her arm. It took only a moment before Peter appeared having heard her shuffling about.

"Hey baby." He smiled as he made his way over and gathered her up in his arms.

"Hey." She whispered back as she allowed him to hug her tight.

Kelly happily inhaled his scent and let her eyes flutter closed as her head rested on his shoulder, tight in his embrace. She had needed this hug all day. When he finally pulled back his lips took hers without hesitation, feeling them moist between his was something he would never tire of. Neither deepened the kiss nor pulled away, knowing that they had all the time in the world.



"I missed you." He breathed heavily when they eventually pulled apart.

Kelly allowed her husband to lead her over to their couch where she sat herself as close to his body as she could and snuggled into him.

"I missed you too." She stroked his cheek affectionately. "But at least the project is finished and we will have more us time available."

Peter could only mirror her smile at that comment.

"Are you happy with the work? Now that it's finished?" he asked trying to take an interest in what had kept them apart for so many days and sometimes nights over the past few months.

"Yeah, I'm very proud of it." She confirmed.

"And I am very proud of you!" he stole another kiss off of her before continuing, "and I am also very happy that I will have more time with my wonderful," he paused to place a light peck on her forehead, "sexy..." this time his kiss landed on her cheek, "beautiful..." now her other cheek, "intelligent..." he couldn't help himself but also press his lips against her button nose "and perfect wife." He finished before his lips met hers in the same manner as they had greeted the other features of her face.

Kelly couldn't help but giggle. "Uh huh, what do you need?"

He faked a look of hurt and shock before laughing with her. "Hey, I booked us into the spa tomorrow for a little while," he suddenly remembered. "You know, some time together and a small treat. I mean only if you want..."

"Sounds wonderful." Kelly whispered before thanking him in silence.

Their tongues clashed together through their parted mouths as the passion in the room began to soar. Their movements were slow and graceful, unrushed and savoured. Both began to get breathless as their hands roamed each other, hers through his hair and his over her back. Kelly's moans were light and full of pleasure but also controlled.

Eventually after a while they broke apart and glared lovingly into each other's deep blue eyes, getting lost in the paradise they brought each other.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" He offered as his hand brushed her hair from her face.

"You read my mind." She couldn't help but smile at him, that mega watt smile that only she could form, "why don't you quickly check on the twins and I'll meet you in the bedroom?" she asked somewhat rhetorically.

Peter just nodded and obeyed.

-

"I can't believe I didn't know you still had this!" Kelly exclaimed as he walked through their bedroom door. "In fact, I can't believe you still have this!" a small giggled escaped her lips.

Peter looked at her with a slight confusion before noticing the book that she held in her grasp. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to put it away before she came home.

"Ummm..." he couldn't actually think of what to say.

"Uh huh! So what exactly were you looking at in here?"



"Oh nothing specific, I was just flipping." He acted all casual as he joined her on the bed.

She just shared him a look of scepticism.

Peter fought desperately with himself. Should he tell her what was going through his head? About the question and the answer which he wished was yes? About his new fantasy?

Kelly could see him pondering something, assisted by his silence.

"Honey" she broke him from his thought chain, "you might as well tell me what particular thing caught your interest from here." She waved the book before him.

Again all that there was, was silence.

"If you don't...I can't help it come true, or I can't answer it or whatever is bothering you." She tempted.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" he asked.

"Well your face is doing that thing that it does when you are in deep thought. Plus I know you too well so don't try do deny it."

For that she got a slight chuckle.

"It's nothing, it's just a question that you took shot instead of answering and I sorta wondered why."

"Uh huh, which question?"

He couldn't form the words, for some reason his tongue and lips just didn't seem to be cooperating with one another. Instead he flicked the book over to the memorised page number and let her read it with her own eyes. When she had finished she wasn't quite sure what to say either.

"I don't know why I didn't answer; I guess I just thought it was too personal."

"And the other questions weren't?" he laughed.

"Well yeah but with them I was boasting." She laughed back to him as her hand found its way onto his leg where it rubbed up and down over his jeans.

"Do you ever...you know?" he asked cautiously after a moment of silence between them.

Kelly wasn't sure where this conversation was going but she intended on being truthful all the same. Who knew, maybe it would end up being fun...

"Uh..." she looked down at her hands for a brief moment before she made herself look up at him. "I used to..." she found herself having to look away from his intense stare it was making her feel nervous. "Before you and I were...and I could only think about what it would be like to have you." She stuttered honestly.

"And now?" he pressed.

"And now...not so much."

Peter used his finger to raise her chin and make her look at him, "are you embarrassed by it?" he half whispered gently referring to her being unable to look at him.

"No." She shook her head as she kept his eyes contact. "I don't need to do it anymore, you more than cover that department and the mere few times I have was only because you weren't here."

She couldn't help but like the smile that seemed to creep over his face, she knew he was thinking about it and probably getting a little aroused. In an attempt to destroy the seriousness of their conversation she dropped the book to the floor and manoeuvred herself so that she sat astride his legs.

"Why? Does the thought turn you on?" she tried to be seductive.

Peter struggled with himself not to immediately become aroused with both the thought and Kelly on top of him. His hands placed themselves on her ass though he didn't answer her and he felt her arms slip around his neck as she now straddled him. Her lips teasingly brushed over his a few times until she allowed him to take a proper kiss.

"Why have you never done it for me before?" he asked in a low whisper as if it was more his passion and body talking.

Kelly couldn't prevent her lips from forming that all familiar smile. "I told you baby when you are here you do it for me." She teased "and so much better than I can."

When she heard a soft groan escape his lips she bent forward so that her lips were practically touching his ear and continued while allowing her hot breath to taunt him.

"Plus, you've never asked me."



Peter's eyes flicked closed as his groin began to stir and Kelly whispered to him, dangerously tantalizing him. Though, he knew she knew that. When she pulled back from his ear he eagerly trapped her lips in his again, almost in desperation.

"I want to see baby." He breathed harshly, "I want to see you do it." Gulping he made himself open his eyes and look into hers, pleading with her. "Pleasure yourself for me Kelly. For my eyes only."

She knew he was serious. But somehow she couldn't refuse. The conversation had also turned her on a little. Plus she would also get pleasure from this, and even more so than when she normally performed on herself because she could watch her husband be put through his paces and take pleasure in watching her.

"Okay." She nodded. "But only once, ever."

Again Peter gulped heavily in his throat as their lips met and parted speedily several times.

-

Kelly climbed off of his legs as she moved to undress herself knowing that it would be more erotic for him if she were completely naked. She also ordered him to strip to at least his boxers. This way she could more readily see his growing bulge which she knew he would get and in turn this would help her in her own arousal. When she peeked round the closet door and saw him sit on a chair at the bottom of their bed eagerly awaiting her she felt herself a little nervous for the first time since agreeing to his fantasy.

Kelly needed to get rid of her nerves if she was ever going to manage to do this. As she glanced once more at her husband she couldn't deny that he had a look of excitement on his face, she knew that even if she didn't want to do it she would do it for him. She would do anything that he asked of her. She slowly walked from their closet making eye contact as soon as he looked up at her. In an attempt to calm her nerves Kelly walked right over to him and leaned down enabling her to reach his lips. She didn't give him any warning before she pressed her lips against his asking him to open his mouth. Peter didn't resist. He allowed her 

tongue to meet his. Twisting together as they shared a taste and enjoyed the sensation. Definitely the medicine Kelly needed to calm her apprehension.

Peter's hand crept up her side unnoticed by them both until his hand cupped her breast in the heat of the moment. He rolled his thumb over her nipple which threatened hardness. His touch was heavenly as she moaned openly for a moment.

Forcing herself to pull away from him she parted their lips and placed her hand over his which still lay on her breast. She used hers to guide his down and over her stomach sending shivers up her spine and over her arms before she completely removed his touch from her body and moved herself away and over to the bed. It only took her a moment until she readied herself having turned off one of the light so the room was dim but she knew she was still visible, placed a few pillows half down the bed to support her head and then lay herself down taking one last look at her husband.

-

Peter had to admit he was a little gutted that they had been forced to part, he could have just given her the pleasure that she was about to give herself, however he knew this was going to be a one off treat which he intended to enjoy. As he sat there watching her prepare, moving pillows and lowering herself onto the bed he could see she was a little self conscious but from his point of view this was already incredibly sexy. He was already feeling a little constricted in his boxers because of his slight bulging and it hadn't even properly begun, just the thought had his head spinning. He saw his wife glance over at him once more as if looking for confirmation. He smiled encouragingly and nodded his head.

-

Kelly took a deep breath, she wasn't quite sure whether she should let go and enjoy herself or stay controlled and act, she had never done anything like this before. Only one thing was known for sure, Peter wanted this and she was without a doubt going to give him all the pleasure she could from it. With that thought in her head she opted for letting go and enjoying herself in the best way she knew how: pretending it was actually peter touching her despite the noticeable hand size difference.

She lay herself steady on the bed, her back against the soft mattress and her head supported by the pillows which also helped her see her husband. Then when she was comfy, she began.

-

Kelly's hand touched her lips for only a mere second reminiscing the kiss that she had only just shared with Peter. She pulled her hand down her neck and right down to her stomach. Her fingers were light over her smooth skin as she trailed them up her side, teasing her skin and making it tingle. She continued up until it met the base of her breast, not quite touching it but making the anticipation get her more excited. The entire time she kept her eyes on Peter.

Already he was in his element. His eyes followed her hand as it rubbed her side from her stomach upwards. Though she hadn't touched anywhere particularly enticing just yet, it was already a lot for him to handle.

It was time for her to make her first proper move. Without any hesitation and still with her eyes on her husband Kelly moved her hand up whatever distance was needed until she met her nipple. Gripping lightly she began to roll her thumb over the bud teasingly and feeling it grow beneath her touch. She let her eyes fall closed for a moment before moving over to give her other breast the same attention. During her movements she let herself moan softly forming Peter's name, pretending it was him touching her and only him.

Peter caught his breath in his throat for a moment as she began to pay attention to her nipples and practically whisper his name. He knew she was pretending it was him touching her, in truth it was taking a hell of a lot to stop him joining her right now. Most of his self control however was lost on his own growing urge as he felt his boxers even tighter around him and his length was now reacting.

Kelly decided that was enough on her upper body and began to slip her hand back down over her stomach and hovered it just above where her pant line would usually be. She 

paused a moment to let her husband share the intense anticipation before her hand flowed further down to her already wet centre. She could feel her moistness beneath her fingers before she used her palm and gently rubbed herself, teasing the nerve endings and exciting them more. Her wetness began to increase.

Peter watched in amazement, nothing could take his eyes away from the sight of her, eyes flickering closed, hand moving somewhat rapidly over her sex and her breath hitching in her throat. He watched intently as she parted her legs a little more and moved her fingers down to where it mattered most. He knew she would be wet, the only regret he had was not being able to feel it himself, to enjoy the warm sensation on his own fingers. The view he had was out of this world, his wife in all her glory on their bed and pleasing herself for him. It didn't get much hotter than that he thought.

Kelly had to open her legs wider to accommodate where her hand was now headed. She watched his expression as she did so, his stare was of pure lust and excitement. She could tell he was enjoying the view and so she continued on, wanting to make his bulge even more visible to herself. Her hand moved down as she ran a finger round her slick opening, again imagining it was Peter's. She teased herself for a moment longer, allowing the sensations to take over her body. She had never felt it this good before, well not by her own doing. Her eyes looked at nothing but Peter as she slipped two fingers into her opening pulsing them in and out a couple times as her hips rose to meet her hand, before curling her fingers and finding her g-spot.

He almost had to groan in his arousal as her two fingers disappeared inside herself. His eyes were fixed on her body, the way it reacted to what she was doing, but also on her hand and what it was doing.

"Mmmm, Peter, baby, so good." She moaned out loud, for both their benefits.

She could feel herself becoming close to the edge quite rapidly. It was strange; something about the fact that her husband was sitting watching her seemed to spur her on. Her inhibitions were dead and she seemed to be better than normal. Not that there was a normal when she had Peter for a husband, but better than before, better than ever before! In fact she wasn't sure how much longer she could last without accidentally making herself come.

As much as he was enjoying himself his self control had to be abandoned. His boxers were now almost painful in concealing him and he was practically almost gasping for breath himself through dry lips. Pulling himself off the chair he couldn't wait another moment to free himself.

Kelly glanced over after opening her eyes. Totally breathless she saw him standing at the chair where he had been watching her from but now he was also stripped. His arousal amazing, his length truly showing its size. Though his gaze was still fixed on her she could feel his need for more, she wanted it too. Keeping her eyes on him Kelly withdrew her fingers, he didn't seem to flinch. She climbed off the bed and walked towards him, almost immediately he reached out and grabbed her pulling her into his embrace.

They both moaned at the feeling of each other's hard chests, rubbing together as they breathed in rhythm with the other. Her hand clasped behind his neck as their mouths met, quickly and overpoweringly. Kelly's moan was loud as she felt Peter press his fully hard manhood against her own wet centre. As their tongues connected ardently brushing together their legs gave way and they landed on the floor. Neither cared. They were way too excited to even care, all they could notice was each other.

Peter landed on top of his wife, her legs parted and him between them. His tip already lingered dangerously at her opening, which thanks to her was more than ready to accommodate. He let his hand cover her breast for a moment rolling her nipple with his thumb before moving to take it in his mouth. Kelly's moans were uncontrollable.

"Baby, Please. Oh please." She begged him repeatedly until finally she felt him enter her.

As he entered with pace Kelly literally screamed his name. She didn't care and he loved it. Pumping into her as quickly as he could Peter had no air left in his lungs, but not even that would stop him. His lips met with her neck as he sucked and nipped in desperation hoping it would distract him from the thought of letting go. Her hand gripped his back as her back arched and she lifted her hip up and down matching his beat and delving him deeper.



When it was time her orgasm came powerfully like an explosion going off all over her body. Again she couldn't prevent herself from screaming his name in ecstasy. He allowed her to take her high before taking his own. His also came forcefully as he released into her and shouted her name in return. He went limp and collapsed down on top of her.

As his head lay on her chest, Kelly stroked the hair on the back of his neck like always, calming him as she herself tried to catch breath and placed light pecks on the top of his head. She could feel a chill wash over her body where she was drenched in sweat, a salty mixture of both him and her.

"That was...wow!" she managed to sigh giving him is praise.

"Aww baby, I think it is me who should be praising you." He returned before placing a couple of kisses on her bare chest. "You were outstanding."

She just smiled before giggling out her next words, "So you enjoyed the show?"

Peter couldn't find the words to tell her how much he appreciated and enjoyed it, more than enjoyed it. "You have no idea," was the best he could offer.

He climbed off of her before helping her off of the floor and leading her to bed. He pulled her beneath the covers with him and held her close to his body, her back to his chest spooning her, not caring if it could cause him to overheat.

"Do you think we woke the kids?" she whispered.

He chuckled lightly thinking of all the noise they had just made. "I wouldn't be surprised if we had baby."



Kelly's eyes drifted closed as she prepared for sleep obviously comfortable in the arms of the man she loves.

"Thank you for tonight baby, for making that come true for me." He whispered ever so softly as he nestled his head into her neck. "I owe you one."

Unknown to him Kelly smiled to herself.

"Yes you do..."

-

**Hey okay that's it for now. The next chapter is kind of a continuation, I was going to put both parts in one chap but it's already really really long so I'll just do it separately.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Pretty please with a pretty red cherry on top leave me a review, they are what make writing fun and worthwhile. You give my confidence a boost! Ally x**


	42. Chapter 42: Payback

**Hey everyone! So, I'm reaaaaaaaly sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but life has been crazy!!!**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed on my last chapter, you guys are what i write for...this chap is for all you guys (Sandykirsten, 4everkandy, beckieboo83, ansy, kikinjuju, uvasoccerchick93, and of course Jennyloveskandy).**

**This will be my only update until January as I'm gonna be really bus over the holidays....and I'll be in Germany with Jennyloveskandy!!!! 6 DAYS HONEY!!!!! Can't wait to see you!!**

**Hope you enjoy....**

**-**

"Mama!" Kelly heard along with a few light thuds that were being placed over her body.

The slight movement of the covers had startled her as she slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light that streamed through the window. It took her a moment to focus before she could properly make out the two small figures that were headed towards her.

"Hi babies!" she smiled widely as she saw her kids crawling towards her with eager eyes. She sat up and scooped them into her arms hugging them tight. She was gutted the night before when she got home and they were asleep so she couldn't really see them. Though her and Peter had enjoyed a fairly eventful night.

As Peter approached their bedroom door he could hear nothing but giggling. He had put Blake and Megan on the bed to wake Kelly up while he went downstairs to fetch her breakfast. Poking his head around the door he saw his son and daughter bouncing on the bed along with Kelly who sat on her knees and held them close to her sides, one under each arm. He tried not to laugh and alert them to his presence; he just wanted to watch for a moment.

"1...2...3...we all fall down!" Kelly sang before falling over on the soft mattress and taking her laughing kids with her.

"You better not be making our children wild." He chuckled, making her notice him for the first time.

"Of course not baby." She smiled innocently, "if they get that from anyone it will be you."

Peter raised his eyebrows in mocking horror before making his way over to the bed.

"Brought ya breakfast." He told her as she settled back against the headboard.

Kelly took in the sight of the food, toast, orange juice, fruit and a wee flower all lay on the tray that he placed on her lap. She just smiled up at him as he bent down and stole a small kiss from her lips before joining her on the bed. They shared the food as Megan and Blake continued to play on the bed, crawling over their legs and making loud noises. Peter picked up a strawberry from the plate and fed it to Kelly before watching as she slowly munched away on it. Neither of them could help laughing as Megan, who had obviously been watching, crawled up to them and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out wanting her daddy to feed her a piece of the tasty red fruit.

"So honey, still up for the spa this morning?" he asked as the kids continued to play about them.

Kelly smiled to herself, she had forgotten about that. It had been ages since they were at the spa and she did really want to go, but she also wanted to play with her kids.

"Katie will watch them for the morning" he said noticing how her attention was focused on them. "Then we can take them and do something fun with them this afternoon." He tempted her.

"Hmm, okay, I would love to go to the spa with you."

Peter smiled at her as he leaned in for another kiss, he moved closer as he began to close his eyes, he could already fell her warm breath as the gap between them shrunk.

"AHH!" Kelly screamed as she jumped away from him in fright.

Peter looked at her startled, why had she jumped away from him? The orange juice the now covered her explained it. Kelly recovered from the shock as Blake began to cry.

"Aw, no baby, don't cry, mummy's fine." She soothed as she scooped the little boy up into her arms and kissed his head.

"And that, is exactly why I gave you orange juice instead of coffee." Peter giggled as he found himself cradling Megan in his arms.

Kelly giggled realising that although she wasn't exactly happy to be covered in orange juice, Peter was right, it could have been something much worse.

Peter, not happy that he hadn't gotten his kiss leaned over to her and pressed his lips firmly against her's, catching her off guard, but it didn't matter. She responded anyways. Their tongues met only briefly as both were aware of the presence of their two wee tots. Peter pulled away after only a moment, deciding that he could get more later, when they were alone.

"Right, let's get up and organised."

-

Kelly stared out the window as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. It was only now that they were alone and it was silent that the images of what they had done last night began to pop into her head. It was such an intense and pleasurable night, but also an unusual one, one that contained events she never imagined they would share. As her head rested on her hand she sneaked a quick glance at her husband who was concentrating on the road, she thought back to how she had called his name constantly so he knew she was pretending it was him that was touching her, on how aroused he had become, so much so that he couldn't control himself. She thought back on how she had told him that it would happen only once, ever, and then on how the night had finished with his words, "I owe you one." Now all she needed to do was decide what she wanted for payback.

"Baby?" His voice broke her out of her trance "You're quiet. Are you sure you want to go to the spa? We can go back if you don't."

Kelly smiled and pondered the thought for a moment while an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, I'm very sure I want to go to the spa with you." She couldn't keep the mischief out her voice and she knew he noticed.

Peter tried to concentrate on the road as they drew closer to the spa place, he knew his wife and there was definitely something hidden in her tone.

They took their time getting out the car and into their desired building, separating for a while they went for their individual treatments as Peter didn't really want a facial and Kelly didn't really feel like having a massage, she was already feeling very relaxed. They met up a while later for a drink before they decided to take to the swimming pool. The entire building seemed somewhat deserted, it was weird there was literally like four people they had seen.

"So you wanna take a swim with me?" Peter casually asked his wife, who just nodded happily in return.

He smiled and took her hand to lead her to the changing rooms. Before she even had the chance to turn towards the ladies changing room Peter pulled her into the family changing cubicle and locked the door behind them. She just stared at him.

"What? I might get lonely changing through there on my own." He pretended.

"Uh huh." She pulled her Kirsten face trying not to giggle at how cute he actually was. "Just get changed."

Kelly turned her back to him as she began to search through her bag for the bikini she had packed. As she lifted her top over her head she knew her husband was still watching her but she didn't care, why not tease him a little, it didn't have to lead anywhere.

Peter smiled to himself as he watched Kelly pull out a bikini and then begin removing her clothes. He watched the perfect movements of her back as she de-clothed her top half. Next she removed her bra and replaced it with her bikini top, then she revealed her lacy underwear as she removed her trousers and finally he got a glimpse of her ass as she finished changing.

Kelly continued to change assuming that Peter would have turned his attention and would not be getting himself changed. She packed her clothes into the bag and turned around to be met by the eyes of a still fully dressed Peter. She simply raised her eyebrows at him as she closed the gap between them. He watched her eagerly as she placed her hands on his chest for a moment before trailing them downwards but never loosing eye contact with him. His eyes flickered slightly in lust, she noticed, as her fingers fought to free the buttons on his jeans. Once they were open she stepped back from him, giving him nothing more.

"Get changed." She ordered gently.

Peter couldn't believe she looked at him like that and then just stepped back, she must have known he wanted more contact than that. Reluctantly he pulled his trunks from his bag and removed his top. Kelly placed herself opposite him as she leaned against the wall and watched his defined chest become exposed. He placed his top in the bag but seemed to hover at the top of his jeans, as if considering what he was doing.

"You're gonna watch me?" he asked as if in some disbelief.

"You watched me." She countered.

"Good point" he thought to himself as he continued on with stripping himself.

Kelly watched intently as her husband became restricted to boxers, she could see him through them, his size, his strength and it made her want him. Within a split second and before she managed to even prepare herself Peter had removed his boxers. He looked at her, his wife who was unable to tear her eyes away from the spot they were fixed on, and he saw the same lust that she had seen in him only a moment earlier. Peter smiled happily to himself before he once again covered up as he wore his trunks.

"Ready?" Kelly tried to ask as casually as possible as she stood up and headed to the door ignoring the fact that her knees felt like jelly.

Peter watched as she was about to unlock the door, desperately hoping she would turn around and kiss him, knowing she wanted to.

Kelly was literally about to turn the lock as she felt herself being pushed back towards the wall. Peter pressed his body against Kelly's ensuring she felt him. Their eyes met for only a brief second before they pressed their lips hard together. Peter's hands found themselves tangled with Kelly's as he pinned them to the wall at her sides. His tongue rolling along her lip awaited access to her mouth, desperate for more of her. Kelly moaned slightly as she allowed his tongue entrance to meet hers, tasting him fully as the rough surfaces collided together in a pleasurable way. Her grip tightened on his hands as one leg came off the ground and wrapped itself firmly around his legs. Peter pressed tighter against her trying not to get too carried away but wanting so much more at the same time. She moaned again, losing herself too much in his kiss, breathlessness approaching. Eventually she summoned enough strength to push him off, knowing that they were both hot for each other but not wanting anything, here, yet.

Peter just smiled slightly at her as he tried to recapture oxygen. The kiss would do him, for now. He gently brushed the hair from her face as she once again headed to unlock the door. He stole the opportunity to place a light kiss on the side of her temple as they left the changing cubicle. Kelly smiled at him and took his hand leading him to the swimming pool.

It didn't take long before Kelly was bored of swimming, she was all for exercise and that but she was going wrinkly. She watched Peter from her position against the pool wall, his body moving as he took the small waves in his stride. He actually swam quite graciously she thought, he looked amazing. From under the water peter could see his wife resting at the edge of the pool, knowing that there was absolutely nobody about, he sunk down below the surface as he headed straight for her. Kelly saw him coming towards her but playfully smiled in delight as his hands met her side and he surfaced to look at her.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hey," he replied. "Whatcha doing?"

Kelly giggled, "Watching." Was her one word answer that seemed to linger, as if there was really more to it. She wasn't giving anything away about the thoughts that had been running through her head as she watched his body in its movement.

He just looked at her. Even with her hair wet and no make- up she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He smiled as her hands found their way to the back of his neck and she pulled him slightly closer so she could place her mouth at his ear. It was time for that payback she thought.

"Take me in the steam room?" she requested knowing it held and alternative meaning to what he thought.

"Yes honey." He replied obediently as he began to move them towards the steps.

Kelly thought that this couldn't be more perfect, there was barely anybody about, and anyone who was there was nowhere near the pool or the steam room. They were practically alone...perfect she thought to herself as she suppressed a secret smile. She allowed him to sit on the bench first before placing herself right next to him, noticing the slight change in her breath she allowed herself to get used to the room's conditions at first.

Peter was slightly taken aback when after a few minutes in the steam room he found his wife on top of him in a straddling position.

Kelly moved herself to on top of her husband before she pressed her lips firmly against his without warning him. He, of course, reciprocated as he allowed their tongues to meet, tasting each other. Kelly's hand's moved to his face as they held him close to her and gently prevented him from stopping the kiss too soon.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he asked when she released him.

"What do you think?" She asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Here? Now?" was all he could mutter.

"Yes, here, now..." She leaned forward and again caught his lips between hers, kissing him teasingly, knowing he wouldn't resist her, "I always dreamed of doing it in here."

All Peter could make out was the seduction in her voice, he couldn't process her words properly. His hands subconsciously ran up her legs that lay either side of his.

"You owe me remember." She pressed lips against his ear as she whispered her words to him, then using her teeth tugged lightly on his lobe.

"B..b..baby, someone might...come...in." He breathed.

"So?... Those odds make it so much more exciting."

Though totally surprised Peter couldn't help himself. His lips immediately crashed of hers as he decided to give her what she wanted, and what he also wanted.

Their tongues clashed in a desperate manner as their hands began to wander. Their kiss was making them breathless, sweat already pouring off them from the steam in the room. His hands travelled up to her chest, fumbling her breasts through her bikini top, enjoying the feeling of them hardening and indicating her arousal. Kelly felt herself panting as their kisses continued, however oxygen in the room was already scarce given the amount of steam. He moved his mouth to her neck as her head fell back as she gasped for air. His hand still fumbled her breast as the other tickled the bare skin of her side and enticed her more, his lips became moister as they travelled over her neck and the top of her chest, her pours open and their actions making her body temperature soar.

Peter's breathing also increased heavily as he kissed over his wife's skin anywhere he could. His eyes kept flicking towards the door, petrified they would be caught. Though Kelly seemed to enjoy those odds, she was acting totally carefree and relaxed, something he should take full advantage of, plus like she said, he owed her one for last night. The temperature in the room was becoming unbearable but somehow seemed to spur them on, magnetising the feelings they were creating within each other.

Their lips met again as Kelly released a prolonged moan. Wanting more of him her hands travelled to the bulge that showed in his trunks, she wanted to touch what she had seen in the changing room and what she could now feel so alive beneath her. Tearing the tie open forcefully she released him slightly, loving the groan that escaped his lips. Peter's hands moved to her ass as he squeezed the flesh that lay there, their breaths were ragged and uneven, no more controlled than their desire. Kelly began to move her hips, grinding her groin off of his, their sweat making the movement easy and the friction electric. Peter groaned into her mouth as his length got harder yet and their passion heightened. Their kissing was messy, their lungs so desperate for air that they couldn't continue in complete lip-lock. Kelly moaned his names, turned on almost more than she ever had been before. She had fantasised about this before and it made her hot but the reality was unexplainable in words.

Peter couldn't take it, his body was out of control, being trapped beneath his wife and in such a hot place he needed more space. Mustering all the strength he could up inside him he lifted himself and Kelly off the bench. Kelly was slightly surprised as she clung tightly to him, her back met the tiled wall on the opposite side of the room as he trapped her against it. His hand fought desperately to rid her of her bikini bottoms, only satisfied when they fell to the floor. His trunks soon joining them. Kelly wrapped her legs around him, as they paused for a moment to gasp for air. He looked into her dilated eyes, lust flowing between them, their lips met briefly as he brought his tip to her entrance.

Kelly was soaked, all over; she needed him inside her soon. The ecstasy she felt as his tip met her was almost unbearable, her orgasm would come sooner than wanted, she thought. Peter felt her grip tighten, his lips moved to hers once more however only briefly, before he pulled back and watched her as he penetrated. Kelly tried to from his name but her head was spinning so fast and giving her such a rush, she couldn't. Her back arched as he went in bit by bit until eventually her head was back and her chest was pressed into him. He moved inside her as quick as he could, the actions taking their toll on both of them. Their bodies moved together in perfect motion, their heavy, warm breaths fusing with the eucalyptus vapour that surrounded them. His legs were weak, unsteady with the way he was holding them up, but he could tell she was close, so close that he wouldn't move their position again. He continued in and out if her, jolting her body with every stroke. She moaned some weird and wonderful sounds conveying her pleasure, her satisfaction.

He soldiered on, holding back his release that he could have taken before they even connected completely. Her walls move, tightening around him, her hands found his hair as her back rested completely against the wall, this was it. Her body stiffened as the flow of her orgasm over took her. Peter herd her vibrating body in his arms, allowing her to ride her orgasm for a moment before he released his own. The warmth flowed into her as he claimed his high, her moans, still audible above their panting. His legs gave way as they sunk to the floor. He thrust into her a couple more times, ensuring she enjoyed all the intensity she could before they collapsed, exhausted beside each other. They lay there struggling to breathe and trying to regain some composure. Peter reached over and entwined his fingers with her.

"Cold shower?" he breathed.

"Very cold." She agreed.

They recovered themselves with their clothing after managing to get to their feet, both weak from their escapade. They left the stuffy room, inhaling deeply as they met fresh air. Peter pulled Kelly under the shower with him as he turned it on the coldest it would allow. The water almost sizzled with their skin as poured over them. He ran his hands over her hair, soaking it and ridding her of the frizziness the steam had caused. Kelly closed her eyes as the sweat left her body and her breathing returned to normal status. When she opened them she was met by her husband's bright and satisfied eyes.

"What?" she asked playfully.

"Um, What exactly made you come up with that idea?"

She tried not to giggle at the look on his face, "well, It's something I thought about once before and I thought it would be amazing and you got me all hot in the changing room and you owed me from last night and..." she paused from her ramble to look at the smile his lips had formed, "and I was right, it was..."

"Incredible." He finished.

His palm met her check as he took her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed only lightly off each others.

"It was incredible."

They kissed again, soft and delicate, the complete opposite from before. It was loving and unrushed as their tongues twisted together and they thanked each other for what they had just experienced.

-

"I think I really like coming to the spa." Peter commented as they headed back to the car a little while later.

Kelly could only laugh at him as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he fired up the engine.

"Yes, take me home to see my babies." She smiled.

Peter and Kelly spent the morning with each other and the afternoon with the kids. It was the perfect day. A family day that everyone gained something from – quality time with the ones they loved.

-

**Okay everyone that's it. I'm sorry if it sucks but i wanted to give everyone a wee update before xmas!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeese press that button and leave me a review!**

**I hope you all have a fabby Christmas and New Year!!!!! XXXXXX**


End file.
